Total Drama Extreme Crossover
by SqwadUp
Summary: 30 competitors from your favourite cartoons, comics, video games and more come together to in this epic competition. Who will win? Who will fall in love? Who will be humiliated? Find out all this and more on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone reading this. I wanted to try writing one of these crossover TD fanfics. Of course this will be my first fic so sorry if the quality isn't as good as other crossover fics. Now I've gone ahead and chosen half of the cast. Its up to you soon to be faithful readers to submit characters you'd like to see. These are the 12 I've chosen.

1\. Sakamoto (Sakamoto Desu Ga)

2\. Saitama (One Punch Man)

3\. Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney)

4\. Leo (Fire Emblem Fates)

5\. Gwenpool (The Unbelievable Gwenpool)

6\. Squirrel Girl (The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl)

7\. Lelouche Vi Britannia (Code Geass)

8\. Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

9\. Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)

10\. Tracer (Overwatch)

11\. Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond)

12\. Kara Zor-El (Superman)

There are a few rules for suggestions though. You can suggest as many characters as you want but I'll only take two from each user, one boy and one girl. I'll accept people if I think I can work with them or if they're suggested several times by different people. You can suggest anyone from any media such as anime, video games, comic books, and of course cartoons. Please do me a favor and submit in the same format I showed with the character name followed by where there from in parenthesis. This will help me if I don't know where a certain character is from so I can easily look them up. Final rule is that you can't use someone from the same franchise as another character unless the two haven't interacted. For example I have Leo from fates as a character. Marth is from the same franchise, that being Fire Emblem, but since he and Leo haven't interacted it's fine to have them both included if someone suggested Marth. I hope that makes sense. If your unsure if someone qualifies just suggest them anyways. The worst that could happen is they don't qualify and don't get in. Hopefully I get some good suggestions. Let me know what you think of the 12 I've chosen as well as your suggestions for the remaining 12. I can't promise this will turn out good and I'm a bit doubtful of my ability to do this but let's just see how things go. Can't wait to see who you guys want to compete. I hope you all enjoy this upcoming story.


	2. Chapter 2 Cast Update 1

Wow I didn't expect this many suggestions so fast. After only 12 hours I've received enough suggestions. Of course I'm going to wait because the last thing I want to do is complete the roster so soon only to miss out on someone who can potentially work better later. There where a few though that I have chosen so far. If you suggested someone and they aren't here it doesn't mean they're not in it, it just means I'm still considering them while I wait for further suggestions. Also I've decided to allow users to PM me their suggestions if they want them to be a surprise to other users since someone did that earlier and I thought it was an interesting idea. Now then here's the added cast along with the original 12.

1\. Sakamoto (Sakamoto Desu Ga)

2\. Saitama (One Punch Man)

3\. Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney)

4\. Leo (Fire Emblem Fates)

5\. Gwenpool (The Unbelievable Gwenpool)

6\. Squirrel Girl (The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl)

7\. Lelouche Vi Britannia (Code Geass)

8\. Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

9\. Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)

10\. Tracer (Overwatch)

11\. Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond)

12\. Kara Zor-El (Superman)

13\. Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.)

14\. Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh)

15\. Solid Snake (Metal Gear)

16\. Peridot (Steven Universe)

17\. Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

18\. Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)

One last note is that I'm considering increasing the number of competitors to 26 or 28 since I severely underestimated the number of suggestions. The tentative deadline for submissions is this Wednesday October 5 but the deadline may be extended once and only once to Friday October 7 depending on how things go. I'm glad so many people are taking an interest in this and I'll try my best to live up to your expectations once I actually start writing it.


	3. Chapter 3 Cast Update 2

Hello once again soon to be faithful readers. After much consideration I've decided to go ahead and extend the submission deadline to Friday. That's 2 more days to send in your submissions. Here's the updated roster and once again if your suggestion isn't here I'm merely considering them while I wait for the submissions period to end. Incidentally with this updated roster I have the 24 I originally wanted but have since extended. I've decided to go with the final cast number of 30 simply to satisfy my minor OCD with each update containing 6 new characters, along with the original 12 characters, both of which along with the final number of 30 are all multiples of 3 and there were 3 updates which makes everything numerically symmetrical. Sorry if that confused you but all you need to know is I'm a very weird/different person. Anyways on with the updated cast.

1\. Sakamoto (Sakamoto Desu Ga)

2\. Saitama (One Punch Man)

3\. Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney)

4\. Leo (Fire Emblem Fates)

5\. Gwenpool (The Unbelievable Gwenpool)

6\. Squirrel Girl (The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl)

7\. Lelouche Vi Britannia (Code Geass)

8\. Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

9\. Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)

10\. Tracer (Overwatch)

11\. Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond)

12\. Kara Zor-El (Superman)

13\. Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.)

14\. Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh)

15\. Solid Snake (Metal Gear)

16\. Peridot (Steven Universe)

17\. Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

18\. Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)

19\. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

20\. Nathan Drake (Uncharted)

21\. Steven Stone (Pokemon)

22\. Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)

23\. Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

24\. Elsa (Frozen)

Lastly I wanted to ask a favor of you for your submissions. If you could try to submit more females and more villains I'd appreciate it. I feel like I don't have enough females and while I have a good number of villains I'm having trouble deciding on a main villain for the season. Of course you're still free to suggest anyone you want but females and villains would be helpful for me. Remember that you can also PM me if you want your suggestion to be a surprise. Anyways that's enough from me. See you Friday with the final cast. As soon as that's decided I'll get straight to work on the first chapter which I imagine will just be introducing the characters and forming teams. This wouldn't be possible without all of you guys so thanks your all the help with suggestions. I am open to challenge ideas as well if you have any of those. Hope your all excited for what's to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Cast Update 3 (final update)

Well everyone after 5 days of waiting we have our completed roster. I am so sorry if you're character submissions didn't make it. There were a lot of characters I wish I could have added. Deciding on who should be in was really hard given how many great characters were suggested. In the end though there had to be a cutoff and I feel these work best with each other. Now without any further delay I present the 30 competitors for Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

1\. Sakamoto (Sakamoto Desu Ga)

2\. Saitama (One Punch Man)

3\. Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney)

4\. Leo (Fire Emblem Fates)

5\. Gwenpool (The Unbelievable Gwenpool)

6\. Squirrel Girl (The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl)

7\. Lelouche Vi Britannia (Code Geass)

8\. Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

9\. Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)

10\. Tracer (Overwatch)

11\. Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond)

12\. Kara Zor-El (Superman)

13\. Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.)

14\. Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh)

15\. Solid Snake (Metal Gear)

16\. Peridot (Steven Universe)

17\. Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

18\. Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)

19\. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

20\. Nathan Drake (Uncharted)

21\. Steven Stone (Pokemon)

22\. Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy)

23\. Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

24\. Elsa (Frozen)

25\. Azula (Avatar the Last Airbender)

26\. Katana (Suicide Squad)

27\. Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat)

28\. Juri Han (Street Fighter)

29\. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)

30\. Amadeus Cho (Totally Awesome Hulk)

If there's anyone here you don't know that well then I'd suggest doing some research into them. I myself will have to do a bit of research since there's a few characters I only vaguely know and one character I know nothing about other than their name and series. Either way let me know what you think of this final cast list. Do you have any predictions on friends, enemies, romances, and rivalries? Who do you think will win it all? Go ahead and suggest any challenges you may have. I have a few challenges thought up and I'll be reusing some classic TDI challenges but I'm very open to hearing what you have to offer. The first chapter will just be character introductions and perhaps team forming so I should be able to get that done over the weekend and up on Monday. After that though I can't make any promises on updates since I have a pretty busy life. I will try my best for a minimum of monthly updates though. I'll go ahead and end this final update with the "theme song" for this story. I haven't decided if I'll include this at the beginning of every chapter, but I'll at least have it in the first one. Let me know what you think of the theme song. It took a while to come up with ways to fit 30 characters into these small amount of lyrics but I'm proud of what I've done. Hope you enjoy.

( **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine** )

Chris is shown smiling at to the Camera at the Docks. The camera pans over to a large cliff where Gwenpool is taking a selfie. She isn't paying attention to where she's walking and falls off the cliff.

( **You guys are on my mind** )

Gwenpool is about to fall into the water when Elsa freezes the water and forms a slide out of ice to catch her. Gwenpool runs to hug Elsa while Azula watches from a distance glaring at Elsa with fire in her hands.

( **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see** )

Somewhere in the forest Edd is walking when Needles trips him. Terry in his Batsuit tackles Needles. The two of them fight for a bit until Supergirl separates them. She causes Needles to bump into Juri who shoves him away.

(I **wanna be Famous** )

Nearby Saitama and Squirrel Girl are shown getting ready to fight. Rick, Amadeus, and Daisy are seen placing bets.

( **I wanna live close to the sun** )

By the cabins Lara, Nathan, and Snake are shown sitting down and comparing stories of their adventures. Steven is standing by them tossing one of his pokeballs in his hand.

( **Go pack your bags cause I already won** )

Fanziska and Sakamoto are having a conversation while walking. Leo is reading and bumps into Franziska not seeing where he's going. Franziska whips Leo and in response Leo activates his divine tome Brynhildr. The two stare each other down while Sakamoto causally walks away.

( **Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day** )

At the beach Sephiroth and Katana are shown having a sword duel. The two of them seem evenly matched at first until Sephiroth knocks Katana down. Sonya was watching their duel and helps her back up.

( **Cause I wanna be famous** )

Bakura, Tracer, and Lelouche are shown laughing together. Akiza watches from a distance looking at Bakura and Lelouche suspiciously.

( **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na** )

Squidward is trying to escape from Peridot and Linkle who are annoying him. He slips on some ice Elsa left from when she saved Gwenpool and falls unconscious. Peridot and Linkle work together to carry the unconscious Squidward away.

( **I wanna be I wanna be famous. I wanna be I wanna be famous** )

Cut to night where all the contestants are shown sitting in a circle at the campfire pit. Everyone then turns to notice two missing competitors from the circle.

( **Whistle** )

The camera cuts to show Franziska and Leo still haven't moved. Franziska has her whip ready and Leo has Brynhildr out. Both are waiting for the other to make a move. Fade to black and show title card. Total Drama Extreme Crossover.


	5. Episode 1 Prelude to Pain Part 1

"Hello there viewing world my name is Chris McLean and your watching the newest season of Total Drama." Chris McLean, a young looking man said while standing on the docks to an island. "Of course you already knew all that. What you didn't know was that this time will be a little special. We've brought in 30 contestants from different worlds. With many of these contestants being more than regular humans you know the pain level will be higher than it's ever been. Let's go ahead and meet these 30 unlucky contestants right now on Total Drama Extreme Crossover." Chris exclaimed smiling at the camera the whole time.

(Theme song starts up)

( **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine** )

Chris is shown smiling at to the Camera at the Docks. The camera pans over to a large cliff where Gwenpool is taking a selfie. She isn't paying attention to where she's walking and falls off the cliff.

( **You guys are on my mind** )

Gwenpool is about to fall into the water when Elsa freezes the water and forms a slide out of ice to catch her. Gwenpool runs to hug Elsa while Azula watches from a distance glaring at Elsa with fire in her hands.

( **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see** )

Somewhere in the forest Edd is walking when Needles trips him. Terry in his Batsuit tackles Needles. The two of them fight for a bit until Supergirl separates them. She causes Needles to bump into Juri who shoves him away.

( **I wanna be Famous** )

Nearby Saitama and Squirrel Girl are shown getting ready to fight. Rick, Amadeus, and Daisy are seen placing bets.

( **I wanna live close to the sun** )

By the cabins Lara, Nathan, and Snake are shown sitting down and comparing stories of their adventures. Steven is standing by them tossing one of his pokeballs in his hand.

( **Go pack your bags cause I already won** )

Fanziska and Sakamoto are having a conversation while walking. Leo is reading and bumps into Franziska not seeing where he's going. Franziska whips Leo and in response Leo activates his divine tome Brynhildr. The two stare each other down while Sakamoto causally walks away.

( **Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day** )

At the beach Sephiroth and Katana are shown having a sword duel. The two seem evenly matched at first until Sephiroth knocks Katana down. Sonya was watching their duel and helps her back up.

( **Cause I wanna be famous** )

Bakura, Tracer, and Lelouche are shown laughing together. Akiza watches from a distance looking at Bakura and Lelouche suspiciously.

( **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na** )

Squidward is trying to escape from Peridot and Linkle who are annoying him. He slips on some ice Elsa left from when she saved Gwenpool and falls unconscious. Peridot and Linkle work together to carry the unconscious Squidward away.

( **I wanna be I wanna be famous. I wanna be I wanna be famous** )

Cut to night where all the contestants are shown sitting in a circle at the campfire pit. Everyone then turns to notice two missing competitors from the circle.

( **Whistle** )

The camera cuts to show Franziska and Leo still haven't moved. Franziska has her whip ready and Leo has Brynhildr out. Both are waiting for the other to make a move. Fade to black and show title card. Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

"Welcome back. There are some rules that I should go over but I'll wait till the victi... umm I mean contestants all arive. They'll be traveling by boat and I think the first ones about to arrive." Chris said as the first boat stopped on the docks. A girl wearing a pink and white spandex suit that exposes her legs, pink and white boots. She had two pistols held in holsters attached to her legs, a belt with several pockets to hold ammunition and two katanas strapped onto her back.

"Gwenpool great to have you." Chris told her as she stepped onto the boat. Gwenpool looked around confused.

"Thanks but what am I doing here? I'm pretty sure my last issue didn't start an island survival arc." Gwenpool told him confused.

"I have no idea what you just said but you're on the show so go stand over there while the others arrive." Chris told her pointing to the other end of the dock.

The next boat arrived. With it came a short haired woman dressed in a black jacket with short white top. She had black pants and a red sash tied around her waist. There was a sword tucked in her sash. She had a white mask that covered her forehead to her nose, and black gloves.

"Tatsu Yamashiro. Welcome to the island." Chris told her. She then suddenly pulled out her sword and put it at Chris's neck.

"The name's Katana. It would be wise for you to remember that." She told him before putting her sword back into her sash. Gwenpool looked at Katana surprised.

"Wow your Katana from DC Comics. I can't believe Marvel is letting me crossover with DC. This must be another multi company crossover." Gwenpool said surprised. Katana simply looked at Gwenpool confused.

"Well that was very terrifying. Hopefully the next competitor doesn't try to kill me right away. Speaking of which here he comes now." Chris said trying to act calm after Katana's attack.

A young looking man with uncombed hair and some beard stubble wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and straps for gun holsters around his arms stepped onto the docks.

"Nathan Drake welcome to the island." Chris told him.

"Glad to be here Chris, but call me Nate. It's what everyone calls me." Nathan told him shaking his hand.

"Alright then Nate. Go ahead and stand over there with everyone else who's arrived so far." Chris told him and he stood with the others. Before Chris could announce the next competitor Gwenpool suddenly screamed out.

"OK having a crossover with DC is one thing but this guy's a video game character and Marvel could never afford to crossover with him. That can only mean one thing. I'm stuck in a fanfiction." Gwenpool screamed realizing what was going on. She then started banging her head against a dock post.

"What's wrong with her?" They heard a voice say. They all turned and saw a bald man wearing a yellow jumpsuit, red boots, red gloves, and a white cape.

"Saitama what are you doing here and where's your boat? Chris asked surprised to see him.

"Oh well I was tired of how slow it was going so I just swam here. Is that a problem?" Saitama asked Chris.

"I guess it's fine since you were next to arrive. Go ahead and stand with the others.

The next boat arrived shortly. With it came another female competitor. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing a blue tank top, brown shorts and brown boots. She had a pistol holstered onto her right leg along with a bow and arrow wrapped around her. Around her neck was a jade pendant.

"Is this really where we're staying? This place looks more like a dump than I imagined." She said looking around.

"Yes Lara this 'dump' is where you will be staying. Now go stand over there we have a lot more people to get through. Lara headed over to where the others were at. She then stopped by where Nate was.

"Lara Croft, pleasure to meet you." Lara told Nate shaking his hand.

"Nathan Drake, but you can just call me Nate. Say that's a nice looking pendant. Where'd you get it?" Nate asked her looking at the jade pendant she had around her neck.

"Oh that's a really good story, although I suppose I should save it for later. The others should be arriving shortly." Lara told him smiling.

"Here comes out next contestant, although since she can fly we saved money on a boat for her." Chris said. They all looked and saw a blond girl with a black headband in a blue suit with a red skirt, a red cape, red boots and a red and yellow S on her chest fly in.

"Supergirl that was a pretty good entrance." Chris told her.

"Thanks you can call me Kara if you want. Kara or Supergirl either works for me. Anyways it's a good thing you let me fly here you must have rented some cheap boats because they were going really slow." Supergirl told Chris as she was walking with the rest of the contestants.

"See man I told you they were slow." Saitama told Chris. Supergirl then looked over at Saitama.

"Nice cape. Are you a superhero too?" Supergirl asked him.

"Yeah I'm a hero for fun. I mean I'm registered with the hero association so I get paid, but its still pretty much a hobby" Saitama told her.

"Well alright then. Maybe later you and I could train together. Don't worry though I'll go easy on you." Supergirl told Saitama smiling.

As Chris was about to announce the next competitor the water by the docks suddenly froze. Everyone looked to see a young woman walking on the ice. She was wearing a very elegant blue dress and had white blonde hair braided in a side ponytail.

"Elsa love the entrance but could you not freeze our main method of transporting the contestants." Chris told her as she climbed onto the docks.

"Sorry Chris, but this was just faster than your cheap boats." Elsa told him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this ice." They heard a voice say. Everyone looked up to see a girl wearing very complex red, yellow, and black armor. She had her hair tied up in a bun and had two bangs at the side of her face. She was hovering in the air with fire. The girl then charged up blue fire and used it to melt all the ice. Afterwards she landed.

"Thanks for the help Princess Azula now the rest of the boats can get here." Chris told her glad the problem was taken care of.

"It was my pleasure Chris. Besides it was a good way to demonstrate my abilities to the rest of the contestants." Azula said smugly. She was about to go with the rest when Elsa stopped her.

"You didn't have to do that. I could've melted it myself." Elsa told Azula irritated.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't go around freezing whatever you feel like." Azula told Elsa. She then shoved Elsa out of her way and kept walking.

Chris looked at his watch and then looked up. "That's weird the next competitor should have arrived by now." He said unintentionally out loud.

"Your boats aren't good. Just let us go get some people it'll be faster." Saitama told him. Supergirl, Azula, and Elsa all agreed with him.

"No you all stay where you are. Also tell her to stop doing that." He said pointing to Gwenpool who was still banging her head.

"Stuck... In... A... Fan... Fic... Tion..." Gwenpool said banging her head after each syllable. The rest of the contestants were going to argue more with Chris when suddenly a UFO landed on the docks. An old man dressed in a lab coat with a blue shirt, brown pants, and blue spiky hair stepped out.

"About time I got here. I must've landed on three other islands before finding the place." Rick said looking around. He then took a flask out of his lab coat and started drinking out of it.

"Rick what are you doing here so early? And what happened to your boat?" Chris asked him confused.

"I left that slow trash behind for my space cruiser. Now then where's my million I was promised?" Rick asked Chris.

"It's a competition Rick, you have to win the money." Chris told him. Rick then pulled out a flyer for the show that he had in his lab coat. He looked at it closely then angrily started cussing as he walked over to where the others were.

"Calm down there buddy no need for the language." Nate told him.

"Whatever let's just get this dumb thing over with." Rick grumpily replied as he started drinking out of his flask again.

"I guess we'll have to move the order around a bit since Rick arrived sooner than he should have. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Crown Prince Xander of Nohr." Chris said to them. A young blond man with a black headband wearing elegant black, blue, and yellow armor with high collar stepped onto the docks.

"Actually Xander couldn't make it. As Crown Prince he was to occupied with royal duties to attend. They had no problem sending me though. I'm his brother Leo." Leo explained to them irritated that he was stuck there.

"I guess we'll allow you to take his place since he's royalty. Don't want to go against royal lawyers." Chris said deciding it was fine that Leo competed in Xander's place.

"Hey how come he gets an introduction?" Supergirl asked realizing none of them had been properly introduced except for Leo.

"Well I had an introduction for all you but we'd be waiting too much time if I said all of them." Chris answered. Before she could further protest the next boat arrived. Off of it came a young woman with short silver blue hair dressed very nicely. She had a white blouse covered by a black vest. She wore black boots and brown nylons along with black gloves. Her attire had jewelry throughout it and she was holding a brown whip.

"That took much longer than it needed to Chris McFool. Your foolish boats went a foolishly slow speed." She told as she approached him.

"Nice to see you too Franziska." Chris sarcastically responded. Franziska responded by whipping Chris on his chest.

"That's Prosecutor von Karma to you McFool. You haven't earned the privilege of using my first name. I'll go join my foolish competitors while we wait for the other fools to arrive." Franziska told him. She then curtsied before walking off. Chris was rubbing the pain off of his chest when he looked back at the ocean.

"Man that hurt. I can't even sue her. She's a prosecutor she'll win her own case. Hopefully the next contestant doesn't attack me." Chris said ignoring the stinging from Franziska's whip. In the distance they saw another boat coming. It stopped before arriving though and the contestant jumped from the top of it, did some flips in the air, and then landed perfectly on the dock. He looked like a high school student dressed in a black school uniform. He had perfect hair and glasses.

"Man that was wicked. How'd you manage that jump and all those flips?" Lara asked him impressed by his entrance. He simply looked at her and smiled

"Haven't you heard I'm Sakamoto." Was all that he said before joining up with them.

"Impressive entrance Sakamoto let me guess the boat was too slow so you just decided to jump here." Chris said expecting him to complain about the boat like everyone else.

"Your boat was fine I merely wanted to make the best first impression I could." Sakamoto replied adjusting his glasses.

"Nice to hear someone who doesn't complain about my boats. The next contestant won't need a boat either since he's from the future. He should be arriving any moment now." Chris said. Suddenly a blue flash of light appeared. When the light disappeared there was a boy with short black hair wearing a brown jacket with a black shirt, grey pants and brown shoes stood there.

"Terry how was the trip?" Chris asked him as he arrived.

"No matter how many times you do it traveling through time isn't fun." Terry answered him. He started walking with the others then stopped when he saw Supergirl. She noticed him staring at her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked him feeling awkward with him staring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, it's just that I didn't expect you to be here. You've helped me save the world in the future, but you're much older there." Terry told her.

"If you're really from the future don't you already know how this game ends?" Azula asked him curiously. Terry shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. All records of this show are gone in the future. The only reason I knew this was going on was because I found a picture of the cast in an old abandoned TV station. I knew I had to audition otherwise that picture would become a paradox." Terry explained to them.

"Sounds to me like you've already got a time paradox, and trust me love I know a thing or two about time." They heard a British voice say. They then turned to see a girl with short spiky brown hair wearing a brown jacket, yellow-orange pants, orange goggles, white shoes, and black gloves. She also seemed to have a circular device strapped onto her chest. Chris was surprised to see her.

"Tracer you aren't set to arrive for a while how's you get here?" Chris asked her trying to figure out how the order he set got messed up again.

"Terribly sorry about that but I got tired of waiting so I simply blinked on over here. Sorry about any problems I may 'ave caused you." Tracer told Chris.

"Well the orders even more messed up. Anyone else feel like coming in unexpected?" Chris complained. Suddenly a man landed on the docks flying on a steel bird. He had short silver hair and was wearing a fancy silver and purple suit with a red tie. He had two rings on each of his fingers and a marble like broach.

"Skarmory return." He says and the steel bird returned to a small red and white sphere.

"Steven that was a good entrance but you're not supposed to arrive yet. Each boat left at the right time to arrive in a set order. At this point I'm not surprised anymore. The good thing is we're halfway done and the remaining contestants shouldn't be able to get here anyway other than their boats. Chris complained irritated that they were messing up everything he had planned. Steven headed with the others then stopped when he saw Franziska.

"That's a very nice outfit you have there miss. I'm Steven Stone champion of the Hoenn Region." He told her smiling. Franziska replies with a curtsey.

"Prosecutor Franziska von Karma, but you can just call me Franziska. You don't look half bad yourself." Franziska replied. Steven then stood next to her.

The next boat arrived shortly after. A girl with short light brown hair stepped off. She wore a dark brown jacket, light brown shirt, grey pants, and brown boots. She also had a headband with squirrel ears and a squirrel tail.

"Squirrel Girl glad to have you here, and especially glad you arrived on your boat." Chris told her smiling to hide his previous irritation.

"Thanks Chris I'm here to kick butts and eat nuts." She told him confidently before heading with the others.

The next competitor to arrive was a girl with long brown hair. She wore a large orange dress and had a gold crown. "Finally I'm here. I feel like that was the longest boat ride of my life." She said tired from the trip.

"I've heard it enough today Princess Daisy. Just go stand over there were almost done with the introductions." Chris told here and she went clearly frustrated with him.

The next boat dropped off a rather interesting competitor. He wore a clown mask and his head was on fire. He appeared overweight and was shirtless except for some straps across his chest. He had white and red spotted pants with black boots.

"Needles Kane welcome to the show." Chris told him. Needles looked at Chris and put a machete to his throat.

"You kept me waiting for a long time little man. I should kill you for that." Needles told him getting ready to cut his throat.

"You do realize if you kill McFool nobody wins the money right fool." Franziska told him. Needles then reluctantly put away his machete.

"I didn't know that there were Jokerz in the past." Terry said thinking Needles was part of the Jokerz gang.

"Watch who you call a joke kid or I'll cut you up." Needles told Terry angrily. Terry simply looked at Needles smugly.

"Believe me when I say that better men than you have tried." Terry said. Needles was about to attack Terry when Elsa froze him.

"That should help him relax." Elsa said while looking at the now frozen Needles.

"Don't you mean that should help him cool off?" Azula condescendingly asked her.

"Just because I have ice powers doesn't mean I make ice puns you know." Elsa replied.

"OK now that yet another attack on my life has passed let's welcome our next contestant." Chris said as calmly as he could.

The next contestant was a skinny kid wearing a red shirt, black shorts, and a strange looking black and white hat.

"Edd my friend it's great to see someone who cant hurt me arrive on the island." Chris said happily.

"Thank you I suppose. Although you can call me double d if you want since my name is spelled with two D's." Edd told him. He then went off with the others.

The next contestant was another kid with long white hair. He wore a blue and white stripped shirt with a blue button up shirt on top. He had a strange looking artifact around his neck.

"Bakura am I glad to see you." Chris said glad that Bakura didn't seem like he could hurt him in any way.

"Well Chris I hope to enjoy my time here." Bakura told Chris smiling. He then headed over where Lara and Nate were both amazed by the artifact around his neck.

"Where did you get this? It looks priceless." Nate asked him surprised.

"It looks as if it could be Egyptian but I've never seen anything like it in my studies." Lara said amazed.

"My father got it for me as a souvenir from a trip he took to Egypt. I don't think it's worth anything though." Bakura told them.

"If you're all done being amazed by Bakura's fancy jewelry our next non lethal competitor has arrived." Chris said trying to get everyone's attention. They then saw a small green skinned creature with light green triangle hair.

"Hello Chris I have arrived and am prepared to annihilate the competition." She said laughing.

"Watch what you say Peridot some of these guys are pretty violent." Chris warned her.

"Don't worry about me, Peridots are surprisingly durable." Peridot told him.

The contestant that followed Peridot was a female with long burgundy hair. She wore a red corset with light green sleeves and a high collar.

"Everyone say hello to Akiza." Chris told them.

"Even if most of you don't play the game know that my duel monsters strategies will help me win this game." Akiza said confidently.

"Isn't this much better? Everyone arriving calmly not attacking me or complaining about the boats." Chris said glad things were back in his control. Suddenly though a boat crashed right into the docks. A young Asian man wearing a suit and a strange device on his arm with his hair styled up came off the crashed boat.

"Sorry about that Chris. The thing was going a little slow so I decided to see what modifications I could make." He said slightly embarrassed.

"I thought you were supposed to be the seventh smartest person Amadeus how do you crash a boat?" Chris asked him looking at all the damage.

"It's actually eighth smartest besides its hard to focus when you've got the Hulk in the back of your head. This isn't the worst thing that's happened to me." Amadeus told him before joining the others on what was left of the Docks. As Chris was about to announce the next competitor what could only be described as a humanoid squid with a brown shirt climbed onto the docks.

"It's about time I got here. I've been walking forever." He complained.

"Squidward I'm glad you didn't need to boat after all. Although why didn't you just swim here instead of walking?" Chris asked Squidward.

"I still would have been tired you know. At least I'm away from those two barnical heads Spongebob and Patrick." Squidward irritatingly told Chris. As Squidward was walking towards the others another boat crashed into the docks. A blond haired girl in pigtails wearing a green cloak overa white shirt and brown shorts with brown boots and crossbows stepped off.

"I'm sorry I wasn't seeing where I was going." She apologetically said.

"Why were you driving the boat Linkle?" Chris asked her trying his hardest to remain calm for the cameras.

"I thought it would be fun." Linkle said laughing. She then headed over with the rest of the contestants.

"Well the docks are completely ruined and I doubt the rest can swim well. How will the remaining five competitors arrive?" Chris asked annoyed with all of them.

"We already volunteers to pick them up. It'll be a lot faster than your dumb boats." Supergirl told Chris tired of waiting.

"Alright then Supergirl, Elsa, Azula, and Saitama I guess you can go pick up the remaining contestants." Chris reluctantly said. He then went off screen to get a break while they waited.

"Well this sure was different than what I expected." Lara told Nate.

"Tell me about it. There's so many colorful characters here. How long is she going to keep banging her head? She's been doing that since I got here." Nate said pointing at Gwenpool who didn't even have a dock post anymore since it was destroyed by the two boat crashes but was banging her head on some leftover rubble.

Supergirl arrived back on the island carrying a girl with purple straps on her chest and eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She had long, baggy, white colored pants and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons.

"Juri Han glad you could join us." Chris said as he returned to what was left of the docks.

"It's about time you sent someone for me. That was the most boring boat ride ever." Juri told Chris before going to join everyone else.

Saitama returned to the docks carrying a young man wearing a black and yellow school uniform. He had short black hair and purple eyes.

"Lelouche, sorry about the change in transportation but we had some problems with the docks." Chris explained to him.

"It's fine Chris. Saitama here made the trip back rather entertaining." Lelouche replied. Saitama and he then rejoined the others.

Azula flew back in with the next contestant flying with her. He had a long black coat with long silver hair and a long sword. The two of them landed together.

"Azula thanks for bringing in Sephiroth." Chris told her. Sephiroth and Azula merely ignored Chris and went back to waiting.

Elsa came in returning the penultimate contestant. She was blond with long hair and a hat with her special forces logo. She wore a tight special forces vest and black cargo pants with several pockets to hold her equipment.

"It's about time you brought me in Chris. I was getting tired of waiting around doing nothing." She complained to him.

"Don't worry Sonya were just waiting on one more and we can get started. Where is he anyways? Chris asked curious as to the final contestants whereabouts.

"We didn't see anyone except for the four people we got." Supergirl told Chris.

"Great just great our final contestant seems to have disappeared." Chris yelled angrily.

"Hey Chris I know your busy but I've been wondering what that box next to you is for." Nate told him. The box had been there since before he arrived and he wanted to know what it was all about.

"What box?" Chris asked. He then turned and saw a brown box by him. He approached it when suddenly the last competitor popped out from under it. He had brown hair, a brown beard, and was wearing a complex blue-gray spy suit with a pistol holster attached to his leg and several pockets to hold ammunition and extra weapons. Popping out of the box startled Chris and knocked him into the water.

"How long were you waiting in that box?" Lara asked him impressed with his hiding skills.

"I was the first one to arrive. Figured it would be best to wait and see how long it took them to notice me. Names Snake. I'm a spy, one of the best in the business." He said shaking Lara's hand.

Chris got out of the water clearly fed up with this seasons contestants. "Alright now that everyone's here let's move onto teams. You'll get to choose your own teams this time and team captains will be randomly selected. There will be three teams. If I call your name your a captain." Chris explained to them. He then pulled a name out of a hat. The first captain was Franziska von Karma.

"Maybe your not as much of a fool as I suspected you to be." Franziska said as she stepped forward. Chris pulled a second name and the captain was Nathan Drake.

"I've never been a captain before. Let's see how things go." Nate said smiling as he stood next to Franziska. Chris pulled out the last name and it was Gwenpool.

"Can someone please get her to pay attention." Chris yelled noticing she was still in her own world. Elsa shot a small ice beam at her and Azula shot a fireball at her.

"What happened is everyone for the fanfic here?" Gwenpool asked as she snapped back to reality. She then looked around and saw all the characters. "Fanfiction or not this is going to be amazing. I'll have to make all sorts of shipping lists for everyone." Gwenpool said excitedly.

"Will you just get over here GwenFool. Your a captain so come join us." Franziska yelled before whipping Gwenpool.

"Oh my god I just got called a fool and whipped by the Franziska von Karma. That and I am team captain, this fanfic rules." Gwenpool said happily before skipping over to where Franziska and Nate where.

"Now your first unofficial challenge will be to impress one of these three captains. First thing tomorrow morning they'll be picking teams. Dinner will be in a few hours. You'll get one actual meal before the game officially starts tomorrow. Until then get to know each other a bit. Do whatever you want just give me some peace and quiet. I need it after this. One last thing you'll all be required to wear these name tags we've made for you until at least the end of the first challenge." Chris told them before leaving on his own to recover from that stressful introduction. Everyone else was about to leave to get their name tags and explore the island when they heard Needles scream at them.

"Is someone going to let me out of this stupid thing?" He yelled angrily. The fire on his head had melted part of the ice but his body was still stuck.

"Oh sorry about that I forgot when I left to pick Sonya up." Elsa told him. She then snapped her fingers and the ice melted.

"Thanks, but if you ever that again I'll cut you so bad you'll wish you were dead." Needles told Elsa angrily before heading off.

After having picked up their nametags the contestants split up to look around a bit before dinner. Most of the guys stuck together while most of the girls went together in a different direction.

"So what do you guys think of the girls here? Anyone caught your eye." Rick asked the guys as they were walking together.

"Supergirl seemed like she was pretty tough. Maybe I could finally get a good fight." Saitama answered him.

"What about you Nate? You and Lara really hit it off. You planning on going any further?" Rick asked Nate. Nate simply laughed and held his hand up.

"I'm married Rick. Lara seemed like a great girl but I'm happy with my wife Elena." Nate answered him.

"It's called window shopping Drake, as long as you just look and don't touch your wife can't get mad." Rick told him.

"Trust me there's a lot my wife gets mad at and I think window shopping would be one of them." Nate said in response.

"Alright then your loss, but piece of advice I wouldn't mention the fact that your married to girls. It might make you more likely to be voted off." Rick warned Nate.

"How would them knowing I'm married get me voted off?" Nate asked not seeing the connection between his marriage and elimination.

"The only reason girls compete on shows like this is so that they can hook with guys. If they know your married then they won't want you around anymore." Rick explained to Nate.

"I don't know Rick. Tell you what I'll think about it." Nate decided.

"How about you Steven you seemed all over Franziska?" Rick asked moving onto Steven.

"I'll admit I'm interested in her just on looks alone. I'll have to see more of her personality before I decide to do anything." Steven told him thinking of Franziska.

"I don't know how anyone could be attracted to her. She thinks everyone is beneath her and uses that whip of hers far to much. You'd be crazy to try and enter a relationship with her." Leo said not looking up from his book.

"I'm sure there's a soft side to her. You just need to get her to open up." Steven told Leo.

"Whatever it's your funeral." Leo said uninterested.

"Hey even if you can't find that soft spot at least her whip skills will lead to some interesting experiences in bed." Rick said before drinking out of his flask again.

"We didn't need to hear that." Nate told Rick trying hard not to picture that scenario.

"Okay future boy it's your turn what's up with you and the superhero." Rick asked Terry remembering how Terry looked at Supergirl.

"Nothing is up with us, it's just she's helped me out a lot in the future and it was weird seeing her so young." Terry explained to Rick.

"What's wrong runt don't wanna admit you have a crush?" Needles asked Terry mockingly.

"Even if I did at least I stand a chance, unlike you." Terry said staring down Needles.

"Alright enough you two save it for the actual competition." Nate said trying to stop them from fighting.

"What do you guys think of that weird girl Gwenpool?" Amadeus Cho asked them.

"I can never understand anything that girl is saying. Why does she keep mentioning fanfiction." Leo said thinking back to how annoyed he was with her.

"What about Tracer? Her time powers seem interesting." Lelouche said to the group.

"Um gentleman I'd hate to interrupt this conversation but should we really be talking about the girls so much. What if they find out?" Double D asked them worried about his safety since a lot of the girls scared him.

"Don't worry Double D. Knowing the girls they're probably talking about all of us as well." Sakamoto told him while reading his manga. Elsewhere the girls were doing just that, gossiping about the boys.

"Come on Lara how can you tell us you don't have it bad for Nate. You were practically glued together during the introductions." Gwenpool told her as the girls were all walking together.

"I just met the guy I mean yeah he's really cool and I'd love to go exploring with him some day but I'm not sure I'm really into him yet." Lara said trying her best to hide the blush on her face.

"What about you and Steven Franziska? You two seemed to have had a real connection." Gwenpool said teasing Franziska.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't speak GwenFool. I was merely expressing my opinion that Steven was dressed better than most of the other fools here. Only a fool would think that means I liked him." Franziska told Gwenpool trying to keep a calm face.

"If we're being honest Snake impressed me. Perhaps I could learn a thing or two from him." Sonya told them.

"Speaking of impressing Sakamoto sure knows how to make an entrance. Talk about a great first impression." Lara said thinking back to the grand entrance Sakamoto made. The other girls then started to think about Sakamoto as well.

"Too bad he's only a high school student, he's so cute and so cool." Squirrel Girl said daydreaming about Sakamoto.

"What about you Elsa? Did anyone manage to thaw the Ice Queen's heart?" Azula asked Elsa mockingly. Elsa looked at Azula angrily.

"First of all I'm not here to find a boyfriend, and second of all what's your problem with me? Ever since you got here you've been attacking me. What did I do to you?" Elsa asked Azula tired of Azula's condescending attitude.

"It's nothing you did really it's just the fact that you have ice powers and I'm a firebender. We're opposites." Azula explained to Elsa.

"Well you'd better stop it. I don't want any problems okay. It doesn't matter if we have opposite powers I haven't done anything to you so just drop it." Elsa told Azula. Gwenpool then went running in between them.

"Elsa you were supposed to tell Azula to let it go not to drop it." Gwenpool said sad that Elsa didn't say the line.

"Why would I say that? If it's because of the one song then I'm not going to say it." Elsa told Gwenpool disappointing her.

"Alright Katana it's your turn. Who'd you find attractive." Tracer asked her trying to move away from Azula and Elsa's conflicts. Katana simply ignored the question and kept on walking. "Okay not much of a talker. How about you Akiza." Tracer asked Akiza.

"Well none of the guys really stood out to me much. I mean I guess I'm glad Bakura is competing since apparently he knows how to play duel monsters. I wonder what type of deck he has." Akiza said hoping she could get a chance to duel with Bakura. As the girls kept walking they heard Chris's voice over the camp loudspeaker.

"Attention all contestants its time for Dinner." Chris announced. The girls and guys then both headed over there. The girls were closer to the mess hall so they arrived first.

"Hey Nate I saved you a seat." Lara said as she noticed the guys arriving. Nate and Snake then went over to sit with Lara and Sonya.

"Hope you don't mind I brought Snake along." Nate told Lara as he sat down in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. So have you thought about who your choosing for your team?" Lara asked him.

"I have actually. I realized there's a bunch of people here who aren't entirely human. Us normal people have to stick together so for my team I'm going with good old fashioned regular human beings.

"That mean I'm gonna be on your team Nate?" Lara asked him smiling.

"That depends are you human?" Nate jokingly asked her.

"100 perfect human. Every part of me is completely real and organic." Lara responded laughing.

"So Snake how'd you do that box trick?" Sonya asked him trying to start her own conversation.

"It was easy enough. Just takes a while to learn. Perhaps I could teach you." Snake said offering to teach Sonya.

"Sure thing, that is if we are on the same team of course. Hey Nate Snake and I are gonna be on your human only team right?" Sonya asked Nate hoping to be on the same team as Snake.

"Huh yeah sure whatever." Nate said not paying much attention to Sonya as he got back to laughing with Lara. Everyone suddenly turned around though when they heard Juri yelling at Needles.

"For the last time get out of my seat." Juri yelled at Needles.

"Your names not on it so it's not yours." Needles told Juri laughing.

"I was sitting there first, I just got up to get more food when you took it. Now give me back my seat." Juri yelled even louder.

"Why don't you make me girly." Needles mocked her.

"Alright then I will." Juri stepped back and charged energy into a powerful kick that knocked Needles off the seat and unconscious. Juri looked at the unconscious Needles surprised. "He's tougher than I thought. That kick should've broken some of his bones not just knock him out. Oh well at least I got my seat back." Juri said as she sat down to continue eating.

As Gwenpool got her good she took of her mask to eat. Everyone was surprised to see she was just a regular girl with blonde hair that had pink tips. "Why's everyone staring at me?" She asked feeling weird with all these eyes on her.

"We thought you would be deformed under the mask." Squirrel Girl told Gwenpool. Gwenpool just laughed.

"Just because my names Gwenpool doesn't mean I'm a direct copy of Deadpool. Besides you should've realized I wasn't deformed since this costume shows off my awesome legs." Gwenpool said. She then lifted her legs onto the table to show her costume left them exposed.

In a corner of the ness hall Squidward was trying to eat his dinner in peace but unfortunately Peridot and Linkle weren't letting him due to the constant storytelling and laughter that the two of them were sharing with their "new best friend" Squidward.

"So then I decided not to destroy the Earth and that's how I became leader of the Crystal Gems." Peridot said laughing.

"That was a great story Peridot. Okay my turn. Here's the story of how I got back my compass after it was stolen an evil spirit." Linkle said starting to tell her story.

"As wonderful of story as that must be I'm trying to eat here so if you two could go somewhere else I'd appreciate it." Squidward said trying to get them to leave.

"But Squidward if we leave then you'll miss my story and I wouldn't want my new friend to miss out on this story." Linkle told him smiling.

"Yeah Squidward. Linkle's story might not be as good as mine but I'm sure it'll be entertaining." Peridot said agreeing with Linkle that Squidward should stay. Squidward reluctantly stayed to listen to their stories. The camera then cut to Chris standing on the now heavily damaged docks.

"Well there's our cast for this season. I better get paid double for putting up with all of this." Chris says louder than he had planned to. "How will the teams be formed? What will the first challenge be? Who will be the first loser to be sent home? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

 **Author's Note (A/N/: Well there goes my first official chapter. Sorry it's not on Monday like I said but I forgot my niece's birthday party was Sunday so I had less time to work on it. I feel like I could have done better with the introductions. Some were overly detailed while others had next to no detail, and by the end most of them were rushed in. Let me know what you thought of this introduction chapter. If I'm writing any character to OOC let me know right away so I can fix that. Give me any predictions on rivalries, pairings, and friendships. There are some hints in this chapter, but know that some are just red herrings. I'm still open to challenge suggestions and I've gotten a lot of great ones so far. One last thing is that TheMasterKat has generously let me borrow her idea to have fans submit good luck videos to the contestants from friends and family. Submit your video and I'll work it into the story. That's pretty much it. I'll get to work on the next chapter so hopefully it's not too long of a wait. Let me know who your rooting for as well as general feedback for this. I am a new writer so I don't expect this to be amazing the first time around. Hope you all enjoyed and see you next time.**


	6. Episode 2 Prelude to Pain Part 2

"Last time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover. We were introduced to the 30 competitors this season has to offer. Most of them were very very violent. Prosecutor Franziska von Karma, Treasure Hunter Nathan Drake, and crazy weird girl Gwenpool were chosen to be the team captains of this season. Who will they pick for their team? What will be their first challenge? Most importantly who will be the first loser this season? Find out all this and more right now on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

( **Insert Theme Song Here** )

All of the contestants had arrived early morning like Chris had said for the teams to be chosen. They had lined up and were waiting for him.

"Where's McFool? He told us to be here early yet he's late." Franziska said impatiently.

"Perhaps he just overslept. I'm sure he'll be here soon enough. He can't get paid if he isn't here and you know that paycheck is the only reason he puts up with any of this." Steven told Franziska reassuringly. As if on cue Chris came walking up to them. He was immediately welcomed by Franziska's whip.

"What took you so long McFool? We've been waiting for you." Franziska asked Chris.

"I'm only 5 minutes late. No need to attack me this early." Chris said stepping back from them.

"That's still fine minutes of our time wasted now can we get on with picking teams?" Azula asked also getting impatient.

"I know I said that picking teams would be done first thing in the morning but we've got other things to take care of. I let you guys explore the island on your own but it seems there's a few important things you all missed so I'll give an official tour. After that you can have breakfast which won't be as nice as your dinner yesterday and then your three captains can pick teams. Once teams are made you'll move into one of three cabins based on your team. After everyone's moved in we'll start the first challenge." Chris explained giving an overview of how the day was going to go.

"Wait if we're barely moving into our team cabins where did we sleep last night? I don't think it's a good idea for your fanfic to have plotholes this early on. It'll drive potential readers away." Gwenpool told Chris. Chris and everyone else just looked at her confused.

"Gwenpool do us all a favor and stay quiet. Now come on we've got a lot of stops to make." Chris said leading the competitors to their first stop.

"But guys I'm serious this is a pretty big plothole." Gwenpool said trying to get the others to believe her. She was then whipped by Franziska.

"It's far to early for your foolishness GwenFool. Now cease your foolishly absurd tales and follow along." Franziska told her. Gwenpool reluctantly decided not to worry about it anymore.

"Alright everyone here we have the confessional outhouse. In here you will find the Confessional Camera where you can express yourself as much as you want. Nobody will see these except for everyone watching the show at home. I'd let you try them out but we're on a tight schedule so use them on your own time." Chris explained to them. He then kept walking and while most followed him some stayed behind to use the confessional.

[CONFESSION CAMERA START]

Azula is shown looking at her nails bored. "I'm very unimpressed with the other competitors here. Some will be more challenging than others to get rid of but winning shouldn't be a problem. Right now I should focus on convincing Franziska to put me on her team. Between her, Nathan, and Gwenpool she's obviously the best pick. I'll let her lead for a while but eventually I'll eliminate her and take over as team leader." Azula said smiling evilly.

[SWITCH]

"Bruce didn't like the idea of me going back in time but I'm sure it'll be fine, besides I'm getting a chance to work with Supergirl in her prime. Hopefully Needles and I aren't on the same team. I already deal with enough Jokerz back home and even if he isn't one of them he'd fit in with the Jokerz just fine." Terry said laughing about the idea of Needles joining the Jokerz.

[SWITCH]

Edd looked at the camera nervously. "I knew there'd be a lot of people here stronger than me, but this is much more than I had expected. Hopefully the first few challenges are more mentally difficult than physically difficult, otherwise I'll be the first out of any team I get chosen for." He said worried about his future on the show.

[SWITCH]

"I expected more than this disappointment. I joined not for some silly prize but to prove I'm the best there is at anything and everything. I'll just let them take each other out then when they're weak enough finish them myself." Sephiroth said snidely.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

After a while of walking Chris stopped in front of what looked like an old shack. "For our next stop we have a new feature this season. We've allowed your friends, family, and even enemies to send video messages and the occasional gift. All gifts are approved by me and then given to you. When you get message well notify you, and you'll watch your video in here. You can bring as many other contestants as you wish to watch the message. Once it's over it'll be saved on these cassettes and you can watch then anytime you want using one of our Video Home Media players." Chris explained to them. Nate then started laughing.

"Seriously Chris other than Rick I'm one of the oldest people here and even I don't remember using VHS players that much. What your budget wasn't big enough for a DVD player and some CDs?" Nate asked him still laughing.

"The producers and I felt that CDs weren't durable enough. Cassettes last longer and don't break as easily. Now we have two messages, one for Squidward and one for Rick. You can have people see it with you or you can view it alone. Go ahead and figure that out while I go check with our Chef on if breakfast is ready. One last thing is that this season we'll be having two Chris McLean immunity idols hidden. Find one and you can cancel any votes you want one time." Chris told them before leaving to the mess hall to meet up with Chef.

"Squidward can Peridot and I go with you to see your video? We want to see what your friends are like." Linkle asked him.

Squidward looked at Linkle and sighed. "Whatever I'm sure it'll be something dumb from Spongebob and Patrick." Squidward said not caring much.

[SQUIDWARD VIDEO MESSAGE START]

(Spongebob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs were standing in front of the Easter Island head)

Spongebob: Hey buddy! It's your best friends, wishing you good luck.  
Patrick: Wait, where is Squidward again?  
Spongebob: On a TV show. I told you that three times.  
Patrick: Oh yeah.  
Mr. Krabs: And remember when I said his time off work would be paid leave?  
Spongebob: Yeah?  
Mr. Krbas: I lied (he laughs)  
Spongebob: Yeah, I know you're missing us, so hurry up and win that money so we can get that awesome color-changing bubble blowing stuff. See you buddy. (laughs)

[SQUIDWARD VIDEO MESSAGE ENDS]

"You sure have some interesting friends Squidward." Linkle told him laughing.

"I wouldn't really call them friends. Just people I'm unfortunately stuck with." Squidward responded.

"I'm fairly certain that a sea sponge doesn't look like that." Peridot told them.

"That's because he isn't a sea sponge Peridot he's an ocean sponge. Isn't that right Squidward." Linkle asked him. Squidward just ignored her, took the cassette copy of his video and walked out. Peridot and Linkle rushed to catch up with him. Once they left Rick entered to see his video message. Nobody had really wanted to join him to watch.

[RICK VIDEO MESSAGE START]

Morty: Do you think it's working?  
Beth: I believe so.  
Morty: Oh hey, it's working! Hi Rick! Hope you get far in the challenge!  
Beth: Hope you're doing well with your new friends, Dad!  
Jerry: (Offscreen) I hope you stay on that island, So you can't be a influence on the kids!  
Summer: (Offscreen) Dad, Look out!  
Jerry: (Offscreen) AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Beth: Oh dear. (Runs off to Jerry and Summer.)  
Other Rick: Morty! We got to go Morty!  
Morty: Oh, OK Other Rick! Be there soon! (To the Camera) Yeah, The council of Ricks gave me a spare Rick while your gone. Hope you win!

[RICK VIDEO MESSAGE ENDS]

"Maybe it was a good thing none of them came to see this with me. It would be too much work to explain all of that to them. Though thinking about it without Morty here I'll have to find someone else to do everything I tell them." Rick said before heading out. Without any more messages to play everyone headed to the mess hall to have their breakfast, however instead of good food like their previous dinner they we're met with seemingly inedible slop. Some tried to eat their meal while others simply looked at it incredulously.

"McFool what is this and where is our food?" Franziska angrily asked Chris as he showed up.

"You didn't think this would be easy did you? Getting through Chef's meals every day is just another part of the game." Chris answered her.

"Well I won't stand for it. A vonKarma must have a perfect diet to maintain our body in perfect condition. I demand to speak with the foolish Chef that made this." Franziska told Chris holding her whip firmly. Chris decided to go and get Chef not wanting Franziska to whip him again. A few moments later Chris came back with the Chef. He was a large angry looking African man.

"Chef Hatchet, Miss von Karma here doesn't like your cooking. She wanted to have a word with you."

"You don't like my cooking girl?" Chef asked her in a gruff voice. Franziska stared down Chef before answering.

"First of all it's Prosecutor Von Karma to you, and secondly no I don't find your food appealing. Obviously you can cook given the meal we had yesterday, so you'll be providing me with a perfect meal and not this foolish slop." Franziska said giving her demands.

"What makes you think you get special treatment?" Chef asked her holding his meat cleaver.

"Because fool not only am I a Von Karma I'm a prodigy prosecutor. Getting what I want is only natural." Franziska said before striking Chef with her whip.

"Hey McLean I have a question." Needles suddenly yelled from across the room. "I know we can't kill you but I've been thinking and what's stopping me from killing everyone else here?" Needles asked him.

"Wow you were actually thinking. Tell me how did that feel?" Terry asked Needles laughing.

"Shut your mouth before I shut you up permanently." Needles yelled back at Terry.

"That's a surprisingly good question Needles. We have a special precaution in place. I'm all for violence and pain but since some of you may be more inclined to kill, any attempt to kill one of your fellow competitors, Chef, or myself will result in not only disqualification but you'll be immediately teleported home." Chris explained to them.

"Alright now I have a question. How come Franziska's allowed to whip both you and Chef to get special treatment?" Sonya asked as she saw Chef giving Franziska actual food so she would stop whipping him. Franziska decided to answer Sonya herself.

"Because fool a Von Karma is always prepared. I read through the contract and know the perfect amount of force to use. Not to much that I get disqualified for breaking my contract but not so little that I can't get my orders fulfilled. Don't worry I won't use this to get any advantages in the challenges, I do want a challenge after all." Franziska replied smirking. As she was about to start eating her breakfast Azula approached her.

"Getting Chef to give you actual food was pretty impressive. It's also interesting that you're a prodigy prosecutor. I myself am a prodigy firebender." Azula told Franziska.

"Princess Azula if you're trying to convince me to choose you for my team I already have an idea as to who I should pick. No need to worry I've had my eye on you for a while now. Us prodigies must stick together after all." Franziska told Azula before eating her breakfast. Once everyone was done with their attempt to eat breakfast they headed out to finally pick teams.

"Alright here's how we'll do things. Franziska will choose first, then Nate, then Gwenpool. You'll take turns until everyone is chosen. Once teams are formed you can make your own team name." Chris explained to them.

"Very well then. I'll chose Azula since us prodigies belong together." Franziska said. Azula walked over and stood next to her.

"I'll go ahead and pick Lara first." Nate said.

"Squirrel Girl! I need Squirrel Girl!" Gwenpool said excitedly.

"Gee Gwenpool I'm glad your looking forward to having me on your team." Squirrel Girl said surprised at how excited Gwenpool was.

"I'll go ahead and pick Sakamoto." Franziska said.

"I'm quite surprised you chose me rather quickly." Sakamoto told Franziska.

"You made a good entrance, plus you seem almost as perfect as a Von Karma would be." Franziska told him.

"I guess I'll pick Snake next." Nate said.

"My next pick is Supergirl." Gwenpool said.

"I chose Elsa next." Franziska said surprising Azula.

"Franziska please reconsider this choice." Azula told Franziska.

"Azula from one prodigy to another I'd advise you to abandon your foolish rivalry. Elsa is a queen and her status more than earns her a spot with us." Franziska explained. Azula begrudgingly accepted her decision but glared at Elsa while she walked over with them.

"I'll pick Sonya." Drake said.

"I pick Amadeus Cho." Gwenpool said.

"Totally Awesome." Amadeus told her as he high fived her and joined with the rest of her team.

"I'll take Xander next." Franziska said pointing at Leo.

"My names Leo not Xander." Leo told her as he walked to join her.

"Are you sure about that because your nametag says Xander on it." Franziska asked Leo looking at his nametag.

"My brother Xander was supposed to compete but he couldn't so I took his place. I'm Leo." Leo explained to her quickly.

"I'll take Steven next." Nate said getting back to picking. As soon as he finished speaking though he was striked with Franziska's whip.

"I was going to choose Steven next fool you messed with my plans. Now I'll have to replace him." Franziska angrily told Nate.

"Ouch. Hey sorry but if you wanted him that badly you should have chosen him sooner." Nate told her.

"It's a shame we won't be working together Franziska. That doesn't mean we can't still become acquainted with each other." Steven told Franziska.

"If you two are done I'm picking Sephiroth." Gwenpool said choosing her next teammate.

"About time I was chosen." Sephiroth mumbled as he joined Gwenpool.

"Since Steven's not available anymore I guess Akiza will be a good enough replacement." Franziska said.

"I think that's a compliment." Akiza responded heading to join her.

"I'll choose Bakura next." Nate said.

"Tracer's my next choice." Gwenpool said.

"There aren't many good options left. I guess I'll go with the Bald Fool Saitama." Franziska said looking at who was left.

"I'll pick Katana. I'm sure her sword skills will help out somehow." Nate said.

"I'll go with Terry for my next pick." Gwenpool said.

"I guess Linkle isn't that bad." Franziska said considering who was left.

"Franziska can you please pick my new bestfriends Peridot and Squidward for our team?" Linkle asked her as soon as she joined up with Franziska.

"I suppose so. There aren't any better options." Franziska told her.

"I'll pick Princess Daisy." Nate said.

"That's right!" Daisy yelled as she ran over with Nate's team.

"I'll go with Lelouche as my next option." Gwenpool said.

"It seems I'm stuck picking Peridot next." Franziska said.

"I'll go with Edd for my next pick." Nate said seeing the few that remained.

"I'll take Juri for my last pick." Gwenpool said realizing she'd be left with whoever Franziska and Nate didn't pick.

"Squidward will be my last pick." Franziska said fulfilling Linkle's request.

"I guess if it's between Needles and Rick I'll go with Rick." Nate said making his last pick.

"That leaves Needles on my team." Gwenpool said.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you. Why was I chosen last." Needles yelled at Franziska, Nate, and Gwenpool.

"Actually you weren't chosen at all. Gwenpool and the rest of us are stuck with you." Terry told Needles.

"Well now that you have your teams formed captains what will be your team names? Chris asked them.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I chose my team based on who had the best status here. People with a reputation worthy of working with me. Of course I still had to pick some fools. They'll work as nice scapegoats if we ever lose. Nathan Drake will pay though. Steven belonged on my team not his foolishly pitiful team." Franziska said still angry at Nate.

[SWITCH]

"My team was chosen using my ultimate superpower, fangirlism. I know practically everything about everyone here so I was able to assemble the best team. I let Nate and Franziska have some tough contestants though just so we can have some awesome fights go down later. This will be a blast." Gwenpool said eager for what's to come.

[SWITCH]

"I'm no stranger to the supernatural and paranormal, but I never would have survived any of that without my friends there to help me. When things get strange us humans have to stick together. Sure not everyone I chose was 100 percent normal but we're more normal than the others competing and that's good enough for me." Nate said to the camera.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"The only name fitting a team lead by a perfect von Karma is team Absolute Perfection." Franziska told Chris.

"I formed this team trying to keep us normal people together so that's exactly what we are. We're team Human Beings." Nate declared.

"I didn't really have a team name prepared so let's just go with the generic Fanfic Fighters." Gwenpool said embarrassed she was the only one who hadn't prepared a team name.

"Alright since teams took a long time to get through there's no time for you to move into your cabins and unpack. Just drop your stuff off and meet me at the cliff. We're reusing the cliff jump challenge since it's the only thing we can do in a short amount of time. You can figure out your permanent sleeping arrangements tomorrow" Chris told them all. They quickly went to leave their things, changed into swimwear, and met up at the cliff.

"Alright the rules of this challenge are simple. You just have to jump off the cliff into the water. Land in the safe zone and you get a point. Land outside the safe zone and you get a point but you'll be in a not so safe spot. Refuse to jump and you'll have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day along with your team not getting a point. We'll go in the order that teams were chosen." Chris said as he finished explaining the challenge. Team Absolute Perfection went first. Things started off well for them. Akiza, Elsa, and Azula all jumped no problem. It was Sakamoto's turn next and he preformed a perfect dive into the water causing most, if not all the girls to swoon over him. Unfortunately next up Leo refused to jump.

"While I could make this jump no problem I'm probably gonna get a tan if I do so I'll pass." Leo told Chris and Franziska.

"Xander stop complaining like a fool and jump. I'm risking my perfect complexion in the jump so you have no excuse." Franziska yelled at him.

"I already told you I'm not Xander. My name is Leo and I'm not jumping." Leo told Franziska sternly.

"Nohrian Fool you better not cost us this challenge or you'll be the first one eliminated." Franziska said sternly before jumping herself.

"Well Leo here's your chicken hat." Chris said holding the hat out for Leo. Leo merely looked at Chris and chuckled.

"I'm not wearing that Chris. I won't degrade myself as such." Leo told Chris before walking away.

"He can't do that can he Chris?" Chef asked him noticing Leo had already left without the chicken hat.

"I'll just penalize his team next challenge." Chris said shrugging.

"I don't think I'll be able to make this jump." Peridot said looking at the long distance.

"Don't worry Peridot Squidward and I will jump along with you." Linkle told Peridot. Before Squidward could protest Linkle and Peridot grabbed onto Squidward and the three of them jumped. While Linkle and Peridot landed safely, Squidward ended up out of the safe zone. Luckily he was a sea creature and escaped the danger rather quickly.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

Squidward is shown looking at the camera irritatedly. "Those two barnacle heads will be the end of me." He said sighing.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Saitama was the only one left for their team. He jumped but ended up using too much force and disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go?" Chris asked noticing he couldn't see him looking up.

"I'll go see if I can find him." Supergirl said. She flew up and saw that Saitama had jumped close to the atmosphere. He was crashing down fast. Supergirl used her ice breath and strength to slow down Saitama's decent but he still landed in the water with a huge splash.

"Sorry about that. I guess I used a bit to much force." Saitama told them as he got out of the water.

"Be more careful Saitama. It's clear your strong but a good hero always holds back to prevent anyone nearby from getting hurt." Supergirl told him.

"That's it for team Absolute Perfection, now team Human Beings was supposed to go next but since Supergirl technically already jumped let's have team Fanfic Fighters go next." Chris told them. The Fanfic fighters then lined up to jump. Gwenpool and Terry jumped and easily made it into the safe zone. Lelouche was unsure about jumping since he isn't very athletic but was able to go though with it.

"Um Chris I'm not sure if Squirrels can swim or not. Some can but what if my squirrel blood makes me drown?" Squirrel Girl asked Chris as she was preparing to jump.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." Chris told her. Squirrel Girl was unsure as what to do when Tracer went up to her.

"I've got an idea but you'll have to trust me an hold on tight." She told Squirrel Girl. Squirrel Girl grabbed onto Tracer and jumped into the water. As soon as the two of them hit the water she immediately used her recall ability and landed back on top of the cliff safe with Squirrel Girl.

"Well that was probably the most creative jump we've seen all day. Good job you two." Chris told them.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I'm glad Tracer was able to help me out. Although now that I think about it my mom gave me swimming lessons so I should be good next time we have a water based challenge." Squirrel Girl told the camera.

[CONCESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Juri and Sephiroth both jumped leaving Needles to jump next.

"How much do you want to bet he doesn't jump. Wouldn't want to put out that fire on his hair." Terry told Supergirl. To their surprise not only did Needles jump but his hair was still on fire afterwards.

"How is that not put out?" Supergirl asked Needles surprised.

Needles looked at her and grinned. "This ain't your normal fire. It's a curse that ain't never going out." Needles told her.

"A fire curse. That's rather interesting." Juri told Needles. A few of the other contestants tried to test his explanation but Supergirl's Ice Breath and Elsa's ice couldn't stop the fire. To her surprise Azula also couldn't bend the fire. As Amadeus got ready to jump he suddenly got an idea.

"Hey can everyone take a step back. I don't want anyone getting hurt from this." Amadeus yelled down to the people below.

"I think were good Amadeus. After Saitama's jump I'm sure we can handle anything." Supergirl told him.

"If you say so but any injuries are not my fault." Amadeus said. He then stepped back to get a running start. Right before he jumped he turned into the Hulk. As the Hulk he crashed down with almost as much force as Saitama. Luckily nobody was hurt with his impact but some that were closer to where he hit were a bit disorientated.

"I'm not sure who had the bigger impact you or Saitama. I'm really sad the Human Beings are last since I doubt any of them can give us an epic finish like you or Saitama did." Chris said impressed with Amadeus.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

Amadeus is shown having turned back from the Hulk. "Saitama and I made almost the same amount of impact even though Supergirl slowed him down a lot. Then again I was holding back since none of them moved and it seemed he wasn't holding anything back. I'll be cautious around him but I should be fine. Saitama is strong but Hulk is strongest there is." Amadeus said contemplating Saitama's strength.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"This is nothing compared to some of the heights I've fallen from." Nate said looking down at the water.

"Tell me about it. You want to jump together?" Lara asked Nate. He agreed and the two landed in the water together. With Nate's luck though he didn't make the safe zone.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Nate complained as he managed to swim back to safety. Snake and Sonya were the next two to jump.

"You guys are doing surprisingly well for a team of normal people." Chris told them. However he had spoken too soon because Bakura didn't feel he could make the jump and Edd had simply passed out from fear. Just as Chris was about to announce them the losers Daisy jumped into the water.

"Daisy we already lost since these two didn't jump. You didn't have to jump." Sonya told her.

"I know but it seemed like fun and I didn't want to miss out. Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I can't." Daisy told her.

"Well Nate your team of Humans has failed you. Meet me in one hour to vote someone out." Chris told him as he headed back to his private resting room. Most of the team members gathered to discuss the elimination plans. Bakura, Edd, Rick, and Katana were the only ones missing.

"I guess we're voting off one of these two." Sonya said pointing to Bakura and Edd off in the distance.

"Now wait a moment Sonya. I know they didn't jump but they're just kids. We should give them another chance." Nate said trying to defend them.

"Well Nathan who do you suggest we vote off?" Sonya asked using his full name to show she's serious.

"How about Rick. He's kinda vulgar and doesn't really get along with anyone. Plus the challenge ended before he could get a chance to jump and I doubt he'd jump." Nate told them.

"Rick might not be that pleasurable to be around but he claims to be a genius. I still feel he offers more than those two do." Sonya responded. Not being able to reach an agreement the team simply decided to split the votes and see what would happen.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I get where Sonya's coming from but they're just kids and at least they're enjoyably to be around. Rick isn't that great company." Nate said

[SWITCH]

"Nate's got to learn a lot if he's going to lead us. Next challenge I'll offer my assistance as Co captain and see where things go from there. As for today Edd's the weakest link. He's got to go." Sonya said confidently.

[SWITCH]

"Perhaps I could've made the jump, but we we're obviously going to lose so no reason to delay the inevitable. It's the first challenge what matters is the next ones." Bakura said, his millennium ring slightly glowing in the darkness of the confessional.

[SWITCH]

"Nathan isn't exactly a natural leader but I know he's got what it takes. I just hope Sonya and him don't fight for command of the team. Snake said thinking over the days events.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Ah the first loosing team. After today you'll be down to nine. If I call your name your safe. With no votes we have Nate, Lara, Sonya, Snake, Daisy, Katana, and Steven. The next person safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bakura. We're down to Rick and Edd. The final person safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rick. I'm sorry Edd but you've been eliminated." Chris said finishing the elimination ceremony.

"I expected this outcome. It was a pleasure meeting you all. I hope you'll do well in the future." Edd said before getting up and leaving. The rest of the team shortly headed back to their cabin to sleep not worrying about the sleeping arrangements until tomorrow.

"What a great second day. Will the teams be able to get along with and work with their new teammates? How will be our next poor looser? How long will Chef and I be able to tolerate this cast? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

 **Remaining Contestant:**

 **Absolute Perfection** : Franziska von Karma, Sakamoto, Leo, Saitama, Peridot, Linkle, Squidward, Azula, Elsa, Akiza Izinski

 **Fanfic Fighters** : Gwenpool, Squirrel Girl, Amadeus Cho, Kara Zor-El, Terry McGinnis, Needles Kane, Juri Han, Tracer, Lelouche Vi Britannia, Sephiroth

 **Human Beings:** Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Solid Snake, Rick Sanchez, Sonya Blade, Katana, Steven Stone, Bakura, Princess Daisy

 **Elimination Explanation: Picking someone to eliminate first is never easy. I loved watching Ed Edd n Eddy as a child and I always identified with Edd the most since like him I'm the rational one in my group of friends. Unfortunately though even on a team of regular human's he's still the weakest. He makes up for his lack of strength with intelligence but seeing as how Rick is a genius he's once again not really needed. Sorry to Edd fans but he seemed like the easiest first elimination to justify.**

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry about how long this took, but in my defense I had four midterms over the past two weeks plus a research** **essay to do. I'm a bit sad I had to rush through the actual challenge since I had some nice ideas for different ways to have some characters jump, but at this point I really just wanted to move onto the next chapter. Let me know what you thought of this and I'll try for a shorter wait next time. Hope you all enjoyed your Halloween as well.**


	7. Episode 3 No Talent Show

Last time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover. After an extended tour of the island the three teams were finally formed. Our contestants were introduced to good old Chef and his less than impressive cooking, although Franziska von Karma made Total Drama history by being the first contestant to be able to convince Chef to give them actual food. In our first challenge we once again had the classic jumping off of a cliff into barely safe water. There were many, many, epic splashes and crashes. In the end though Edd the smart kid from the Cul-de-sac was the first one kicked off since even on a team of all humans he was still the weakest one. What will they have to go through next? Who will be the next loser kicked off? How many times will I be threatened? Find out all this and more right now on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

 **(Enter theme song here** )

The contestants are all shown sleeping in their cabins. For Absolute Perfection Franziska took a top bed with Azula in the bed under her. Linkle had taken the top bed above Peridot and Elsa had takem the top bed over Akiza. Sakamoto took the top bed over Squidward and Leo had taken the top bed over Saitama. For Fanfic Fighters Squirrel Girl took the top bed over Supergirl, Juri took the bed over Tracer and Gwenpool had both beds all to herself so she alternated between top and bottom. Amadues had the top bed over Lelouche, Terry slept in the bed above Sephiroth and Needles had a single bottom bed to himself. Finally for Humam Beings Lara slept on the bed over Sonya and Katana had the bed over Daisy. Nate took the bed over Snake, Steven was using the bed over Bakura and Rick had a single bed since Edd had been eliminated. It was very early in the morning. The sun had barely risen when suddenly Chris put an air horn over the loudspeakers waking everyone of the contestants up.

"Are you kidding me. Its too early to start dealing with this." Rick complained as he woke up.

The contestants soon lined up outside of the cabins where Chris and Chef were already waiting for them.

"Glad to see you're all here. Now then let's go ahead and start todays challenge off with a 10k run. We had some interns measure it and that's only about two times around the outer perimiter of the island." Chris told them.

"Your joking right McClod. You aren't seriously having us do that this early right?" Peridot asked him incredulously.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Also don't call me that." Chris told her.

"Hey she can call you McFool so why can't I call you McClod? A fool and a clod are practically the same thing." Peridot argued.

"Just let her call you McClod McFool and lets get started. It's foolishly early for both of your foolishly foolish arguments." Franziska told Chris irritated.

"Fine whatever just start your run. First to get back to the mess hall after their run gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge while the last team back gets a disadvantage in the next part of the challenge. Also when I say run I mean run. No flying, no teleporting, no jumping, and no carrying others. Now go." Chris said signaling that it was time for them to start going.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I'm pretty sure that Chris is getting lazy last challenge was just the first challenge and now the second challenge is just the old second challenge. Who knows if we'll ever have any original challenges." Elsa said thinking about how the challenges were going so far.

[SWITCH]

"Great waking up early and a 10k run this is clearly the Awakeathon challenge all over again. I'm used to staying up all night though so this will be no problem." Terry said confidently.

[SWITCH]

"I hope that having us run 10k isn't Chris's plan to steal my training technique. I worked hard to perfect it." Saitama said.

[SWITCH]

"A 10k run. Well this is going to be tougher than I thought. I won't be able to win this with my wits alone. Sooner or later I'll have to use my special ability. It'll defintely make up for my less than stellar physical abilities." Lelouch said worried about the physical side of the challenges.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"You know I almost forgot what it felt like to run without having someone or something chasing after you." Nate told Lara as they were running together.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. There's no pressure so we can just enjoy ourselves and the feel of running. We can also go ahead and take our time." She responded to him. The two of them kept on running together.

"Peridots were clearly not meant for running." Peridot complained as she was getting tired.

"Come on you guys you're going so slow. I could've been done already." Linkle told Peridot and Squidward.

"Nobody's stopping you from going ahead." Sauidward told Linkle annoyed.

"Well yeah but this will be more fun if I do it with my best friends." Linkle told them smiling as they kept going.

"You guys slow down. Your going to end up sinking the island with the force your putting on it." Supergirl told Saitama and Amadeus who was in Hulk form.

"Hey I can control myself. I don't know if he even knows the meaning of the word control though." Amadeus told Supergirl pointing at Saitama.

"Don't blame this on me it was your idea to race." Saitama told Amadeus.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was you're both being reckless and irresponsible with your strength right now." Supergirl scolded them. Amadeus and Saitama continued their race, though with much less force so Supergirl would stop scolding them.

"Technically it isn't teleporting, I'm just manipulating time so I can move faster. My blinking ability is still running. So I should be fine." Tracer told Bakura trying to convince him her ability wasnt against the rules.

"All I'm saying is when Chris goes to review the footage all he's going to see is a blur and then you appearing and disappearing. Explain the science of it all you want Chris will say it's teleporting because thats what it looks like." Bakura told Tracer.

"Well I guess your right. 'Sides its not that much more." Tracer said as she ran faster.

Over at the mess hall Sephiroth had arrived and he seemed to be the first one there.

"Figures I'd be the first person to get here." Sephiroth says smugly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but your actually the second person to get here." Chris told Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked around and soon noticed Sakamoto leaning against one of the walls reading one of his manga.

"There's no way anyone should've beaten me here, especially not a human like you. What's your secret?" Sephiroth asked Sakamoto genuinely surprised.

"Haven't you heard I'm Sakamoto." Sakamoto answered smirking. He then sat down by one of the tables to keep reading.

"What kind of an answer was that? That's just your name. Humans can be really annoying." Sephiroth said annoyed. Suddenly the door to the mess hall crashed open with Amadeus and Saitama running in.

"Take that I totally won. Told you I was stronger." Amadeus told Saitama after he turned back to human form.

"What no way. How could you have won if you're behind me." Saitama argued.

"I was still in Hulk form when we got here. My legs are bigger than yours so even if I was behind you I got in first so I won." Amadeus replied grinning.

"I swear you're both children. Besides I clearly beat both of you by a lot." Supergirl told them.

"Chris can we see the footage? Anyone with half a brain can see that I was the first one in." Amadeus asked Chris.

"Sure you can see the footage, after you fix the giant hole you broke in the mess hall." Chris yelled at them. The three of them turned to see that when they had pushed the door open it was with enough strength to rip it off and make a hole in the wall. The three of them got some tools from Chef then went to the damaged side of the wall and started to fix the mess they had made. Sonya, Snake, and Daisy were the next ones to arrive.

"That was a great warm-up Chris. Can we do this before ever challenge?" Daisy asked him still full of energy.

"I'd be fine with that. This is nothing compred to Special Forces Boot Camp." Sonya said agreeing with Daisy.

"I'm glad your such enthusiasts about this but I doubt your fellow competitors will agree with your feelings." Chris answered them.

"Alright we're done." Saitama called over to Chris. When Chris turned around to look at their job he found they had poorly put it back together and somehow made it worse. It seemed as though the entire wall would collapse as soon as the door opened.

"How did you manage to make this worse than when you started?" Chris asked them not believing what he was seeing.

"Well none of us know what we were doing and trusting Saitama with the hammer wasn't the smartest idea." Supergirl said embarrassed.

"Amadeus aren't you like the fifth smartest person alive? Why couldn't you do this?" Chris asked him.

"I'm actually the eight smartest person but that doesn't matter. Mathematics, quantum physics, rocket science all that stuff is easy but fixing a wooden door with these basic tools is out of my area of expertise." Amadeus told Chris.

"Fine I'll get your footage just let Chef fix the door and the entire wall and don't touch anything else until he does." Chris yelled at them. The three of them went to go sit down as Leo, Azula, Akiza, Elsa, Squirrel Girl, Terry, Tracer, and Katana arrived having finished their run.

"Well it looks like we're just waiting on our not so faithful team leader and the three stooges to get here for our advantage." Leo said looking around at who was left.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll end up getting the advantage. My teams still waiting on Needles and I doubt he's ran a day in his life." Terry told him.

"Rick's a contender for last place too. I have no idea why someone as old as him would sign up for a competition like this one." Katana said joining their conversation.

"Here come some of the last few contestants. Let's see who it is." Chris announced after Chef and him had finished fixing the mess that Supergirl, Saitama, and Amadeus had made. They then looked to see Peridot, Linkle, Squidward, Gwenpool, Juri, Nate, Lara, and Steven arrive.

"Finally! You guys look how long it took us. We're almost the last one's here." Linkle complained to Peridot and Squidward.

"It's been a while since I've had to run so much. I suppose I shouldn't rely on my Pokémon so often." Steven said a little tired.

"Well we're almost done. From Absolute Perfection were missing Franziska von Karma. From Fanfic Fighters were missing Needles and Lelouche. Finally from Human Beings were missing Rick and Bakura. It's going to be a close one." Chris announced to them.

"Alright Chris you fixed your mess hall and we haven't broken anything so can we see who won our race?" Amadeus asked Chris impatiently.

"Fine I'll play back the footage for you." Chris reluctantly told him. Amadeus, Saitama, and Supergirl gathered around the camera to see. When the footage got to them crashing through the door they slowed it down and it showed Saitama's hand and Amadeus Hulk's foot tied for the entrance, however the tip of Supergirl's cape had made it in first.

"Ha told you guys I won." Supergirl bragged to them. Amadeus and Saitama both turned to look at her.

"That doesn't count. Capes don't count besides you weren't even racing with us." Amadeus told her.

"Yeah sorry but it was a tie between us." Saitama said agreeing with Amadeus. Gwenpool then ran over excitedly.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Seriously I clearly won that race. I mean I wasn't even racing in the first place but they should just accept they lost to a girl." Supergirl said annoyed.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"You should've told me you were going to race. I would've ran faster than I possibly could to see this in person. That was amazing. Too bad it was a tie." Gwenpool told the three of them. Bakura and Lelouche walked into the mess hall completely out of breath.

"Have we lost yet?" Lelouche asked looking around and seeing everyone there.

"Not yet Lelouche. Each teams still needs one more person an' were waiting on Needles." Tracer told Lelouche.

"How did I know he would be the last one on our team to finish. If he even finishes." Terry said.

"I'm sure Needles will beat Rick. He doesn't seem all that bright but he's strong so he'll make it before the old man." Juri told Terry.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Juri might have some faith in Needles but I don't. I know he's losing for us." Terry said.

[SWITCH]

"Franziska has taken too long. For someone who cares so much about perfection she's doing a bad job leading her team in this challenge."Leo said annoyed that Franziska still hadn't arrived.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

After a while of waiting Franziska calmly stepped into the mess hall.

"What took you so long Miss Perfect?" Leo asked Franziska as soon as she sat down.

"Well Nohrian Fool I perfectly paced myself. I knew if I went at this speed I'd be able to get here in time without getting tired or rushed." Franziska answered him.

"Well since Franziska is here team Absolute Perfection gets an advantage for the next part.

"What exactly is the next part of the challenge going to be McFool?" Franziska asked him. Chris looked at her nervously.

"It's going to be another classic Total Drama challenge. It's not that bad." Chris told her hoping she wouldn't strike him.

"McFool this had better not be The Awakeathon. I've already lost enough of my perfect sleep schedule due to your early morning wake up. A von Kamra must maintain as close to perfect sleep as possible and I won't have you messing it up with an Awakeathon challenge. Franziska told Chris with her whip ready to srike. Chris looked at her worried about her whip so he pulled a random card out of his pocket.

"Of course not if this was the Awakeathon you would've ran 20k not 10k. Besides this card clearly says that todays challenge will be the talent show." Chris said nervously laughing.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"As much as I don't like Franziska abusing her whip and knowledge of the legal contract to make Chris do what she wants I'm glad we aren't going through with the Awakeathon." Lara said glad they got out of the Awakeathon.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Eventually Needles made it into the mess hall. Leaving the Human Beings with the disadvantage.

"It's about time you got here. You know we almost lost because of you." Terry told Needles.

"Will you shut up. I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you. I could've gotten here sooner if it wasn't so damn early." Needles yelled at Terry before sitting down at the table were the rest of his team was.

"Well now that your all here we can move on to the second part of the challenge. We're reusing the talent competition. Each team will choose three of their teammates to represent them. Chef and myself will both give you a score out of 10. The team with the highest score at the end wins first place and an advantage for our next challenge. The team with the lowest score at the end sends someone home." Chris explained to all of them as they started to eat their meal which was a huge feast they had leftover from thier original plan of The Awakeathon.

"What does my team win for coming first in the race?" Franziska asked Chris.

"I was getting there. The advantage of Absolute Perfection is they get to chose one of the preforming team member from the last place team, in this case Human Beings. Although last challenge Leo refused to jump and had to wear a chicken hat. He also refused to wear the hat though so a major penalty to Absolute Perfection is they only get two performances while the other teams get three." Chris said finishing up his explanation.

"How are we supposed to win this if we only have two people against their three?" Elsa asked Chris not seeing how they stand a chance.

"You'll have to figure out that on your own and if you do lose remember who got you in this predicament." Chris told them.

"Thanks a lot Nohrian Fool we're going to lose because of you." Franziska said before striking Leo with her whip.

"How does that hurt when I'm wearing armor?" Leo asked Franziska after she had pulled her whip back. Franziska smirked at Leo before extending her hand to point at his armor.

"You see Nohrian Fool even the most perfect of armor has weak points. Without them it would be impossible to move as fluidly as you do. If I aim perfectly I can strike these imperfections and make sure my whip can teach you a lesson." Franziska explained to him.

"Well then if you're all done here go ahead and pick out your team performers. You'll preform in a few hours so that gets you plenty of time to pick your three, or your two in the case of Absolute Perfection and Human Beings." Chris said before heading out to leave the teams alone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright as team leader I'll go ahead and see what you all have to offer. Then we'll all vote for who we want to represent our team. This is gonna be so much fun." Gwenpool said holding a clipboard to take notes.

"Hello there everone I'm Squirrel Girl and I'm here to amaze you all." Squirrel girl said to her team as she started to show off. She then ran towards a tree and quickly climed up it. Once she was at the top she jumped off but was able to safely glide towards the ground.

"Seeing Squirrel Girl in person is a dream come true. Your definitely going first for the show." Gwenpool said eger to see more of Squirrel Girl's abilities.

"What happened to us voting? Besides that wasn't even that impressive. I can do the exact same thing." Terry said. To prove his point he suited up in his Batsuit, used the jet boots to fly up the tree and then glide down the exact same way Squirrel Girl had.

"I have to agree with Terry that's really not anything all that special. Maybe we should wait to see what the rest of our team can do before we decide to use her." Supergirl said.

"Wait I've got other talents. Want to see how many acorns I can fit into my mouth?" Squirrel Girl asked them.

"Sorry Squirrel Girl but their right you're one of the coolest and strongest heroes out there but we need to see what everone else can do." Gwenpool said a little disappointed.

"Alright it's my turn to show you what I can do." Juri said. She started to stretch before she had started kicking. Juri used several of her advanced techniques and finished up with a powerful charged energy kick to break a block of cement.

"Okay you guys have to admit that's a good talent. There's no way you can turn her down." Gwenpool told them.

"It's alright but anyone can throw some kicks. Let's move on." Needles said not impressed. Juri then ran up to Needles.

"What I'd like to see you try to do that. What's your talent anyway?" Juri asked Needles angry that he had dismissed her talent.

"Knowing Needles his talent will probably be cutting a dead pig with his big knife." Terry said having taken off his Batsuit.

"You wanna know my talent? Well too bad. My true skills are best shown behind the wheel of my killing machine the Sweet Tooth." Needles told them.

"Alright let's get focused here we dont have much time. Amadeus do you have any talents we can use?" Supergirl asked him trying to get them all focused again.

"That depends are you asking for some Amadeus Cho Smarts talents or do you want some strenght talents showed off by The Totally Awesome Hulk?" Amadeus asked her.

"Right now anything works for us." Supergirl answered him.

"Alright well how about this. Put me down as a performer but I'll go last that way I can adapt my performance depending on if I feel our team could use strength or smarts." Amadeus said.

"Okay so we have Amadeus and we pretty much all of us agree Juri had a good performance so she's in. We need one more. How about you Tracer. You got anything?" Gwenpool asked her.

"Sorry luv but my blinking and recall won't be much help. Doubt Chris will give me points if he can't see what I'm doin'. The other Overwatch agents have great talents. Lucio has wicked soccer skills, Symmetra has the most beautiful ribbon dance you've ever seen, and 's 's got a near unbeatable high score on all the arcade machines Overwatch owns. Me though, not really as talented. I'm good with time and good in a plane but neither of those are helping us here." Tracer told her.

"Come on you guys give me a chance. I've got plenty of talents." Squirrel Girl said still wanting to perform.

"I say we just go with Squirrel Girl, Juri, and Amadeus. We don't have any better options since I don't have any talents that can help out." Lelouche told them appealing for Squirrel Girl.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Of the three we've chosen I'm probably the only one with a talent. I guess we do have the advantage of choosing our own three team members unlike the other teams." Juri said unimpressed with her team's choices.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"You three spend the rest of the time practicing. Hopefully we'll be able to win this thing." Supergirl said optimistic about their chances.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"** Alright you guys we only get to pick two of our performers and then Franziska gets to pick the third. She's sure to pick someone that she assumes doesn't have a talent. Then again she doesn't seem to think much about any of us so who knows who she'll pick. The point is we've got to make these two choices count. Lara and myself will act as judges, however deciding on who's performing will be a team decision." Nate said to his team as they had all gathered together.

"Alright then do we have any volunteers or should we just randomly pick someone?" Lara asked looking arond at her team. She then noticed that Rick wasn't there. "Nate do you know where Rick is? He seems to be missing." Lara told Nate noticing Rick was absent?

"Snake can you go find Rick? I don't think he ever finished running the 10k from this morning. He's probably passed out somewhere." Nate told Snake.

"That's fine but shouldn't I show my talents first?" Snake asked Nate.

"It's fine I'm sure that you can get him back here soon enough we can get started without you." Nate told Snake. As Snake headed off Nate turned towards Katana. "Now then Katana do you know any tricks with that sword of yours?" He asked her hoping she would be able to provide a good talent for them to use against the other two teams.

"My sword is not for playing games. It holds the souls of all those who have been struck down with it including my husband. I will not use it as a toy for your or anyone else's entertainment." Katana told Nate angrily.

"Okay then how about you Bakura you got anything for us?" Nate asked Bakura stepping away from Katana. Bakura shook his head.

"Unfortunately no Nate. I'm not really that good at any one thing." Bakura told Nate.

"Well this is just perfect nobody has any talents. I doubt Rick can offer anything and my Special Forces training doesn't seem like the kind of thing that will win big points with Chris." Sonya said frustrated.

"Hopefully Snake comes back soon. I'm sure he has some spy talents that will impress Chris." Nate said trying to be supportive of his team. Meanwhile Snake was having no luck finding Rick until he had decided to check in their cabin. There he found him messing with some strange chemicals.

"Rick how long have you been in here and what are you doing?" Snake asked Rick confused as to what was going on.

"Oh hey Snake. I was just finishing assuring our victory. Since Chris is obviously using the Awakeathon again I ditched the run to come work on this. It's almost done and with one injection into our blood it will provide us with enough energy to not need sleep for a week." Rick told Snake. "Now hold still I think this one's perfect but I'm out of rats to test it on. The last four died." Rick said. He moved towards Snake with a syringe but Snake just knocked it out of Rick's hand.

"Were not doing the Awakeathon. We're doing the talent show now come on our teams waiting for us." Snake said as he started heading towards the door. Rick on the other hand just sat down on his bed.

"I'm guessing Franziska had something to do with the change of challenge. I already know I don't have any talents that will be helpful so I'll be taking a nap. Come get me when the show starts." Rick told Snake. Before Snake could say anything to him Rick had already seemed to have fallen asleep. Snake decided just to leave Rick there and head back where the rest of his team was.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"He just abandoned the first half, disappears during the second half, and then goes to sleep. Why did we keep him over Edd? I suppose his plan for the Awakeathon was smart but what if he didn't perfect his formula in time." Snake complained.

[SWITCH]

"I don't see the problem. I'm not helpful so why should I be there. Honestly I know these guys are dumb but that's common sense." Rick said.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Katana we need your sword skills for the show. Just chop some wood or something in a cool fashion. Daisy's sports tricks would've been helpful but she hurt her leg showing them off for us." Nate told Katana trying to convince her.

"I'm real sorry about that again. I thought the run would've been a good enough warm up but I guess I was still tense." Daisy said laughing through her leg pain.

"I already said no. Find someone else and leave me out of this." Katana told him. Lara decided she would try and moved Nate out of the way.

"Look Katana I know you feel were just using you and your sword but that's not the case. We need you. You're the only one left with a good enough talent. Look you'll get to be in charge of your performance. You get to wield your sword the way you think is best just like you weild it into battle. So please perform for our team." Lara told Katana hoping she would listen. After a while Katana finally spoke.

"Fine. I'll be off practicing my technique for the show. Do not bother me or I'm out." Katana said before heading off into the forrest. As she was leaving Snake had made it back.

"I found Rick. It's a long story that I'll explain later. Do we have our team ready?" Snake asked Nate.

"Almost Lara managed to convince Katana to perform, which was awesome of you by the way, and I was hoping you'd perform. Chris and Chef are sure to be impressed with your spy skills." Nate told Snake.

"I'm fine with that, now we just need to wait to see who team Absolute Perfection chooses for our third person." Snake told Nate.

"Don't worry about the third person Snake. Lara and I have come up with a genius plan to make sure that Franziska picks exactly who we want her to." Nate said grinning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Listen up foolish team. Thanks to our Nohrian Fool we have a huge disadvantage. However if both performances are perfect then we will still win this. Now Squidward has graciously volunteered himself. Linkle, Peridot, and Azula evaluated his performance in private and the three agree that he can get our perfect score." Franziska told them.

"I do pride myself on being talented. Whether it be art, music, or dance I'll provide our team with the win." Squidward said confidently.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Linkle might be dumber than Patrick and Peridot might be more annoying than SpongeBob but at least they know talent. Once Squilliam sees this he'll know once and for all who's more successful in life. I'll gladly put up with more of Linkle and Peridot if it means getting a chance at stardom." Squidward said eagerly.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Shouldn't we see how good he is just to be sure?" Leo asked Franziska not trusting Linkle and Peridot due to how close they were to Squidward.

"I trust Azula. If it's good enough for her it's good enough for me." Franziska answered him.

"Well then why don't you perform for us if your so perfect at everything?" Leo asked Franziska. She answered by striking with her whip.

"Quite Nohrian Fool. I could win this for us but I don't want you to rely on my perfection so often. I'll see your foolish talents firsthand and then see if I need to step in." Franziska told Leo.

"Fine then let's just choose Sakamoto. There's almost nothing that he's not good at. I'm sure we'll win if we pick him to go along with Squidward." Leo said.

"Nohrian Fool were you the one chosen to be leader? No then let me do this the von Karma way which is the perfect way. Alphabetical order to see who joins Squidward. So we're starting with you Akiza." Franziska said ignoring Leo's suggestion.

"Alright I think I've got something but let go get something real quick." Akiza said before running off. She then quickly came back with her dual disk and her deck. She placed her Black Rose Dragon card onto the dual disk and the dragon came to life as Akiza's arm started to glow. Franziska walked up to Akiza looking unimpressed.

"Technology is quite amazing but unfortunately this isn't what were looking for. Thanks for trying though." Franziska told her.

"Wait Franziska this isn't the dual disk hologram. I brought my dragon to life. That's my talent. Just try petting it you'll see." Akiza told her.

"I said were done Akiza now please stop were on a tight schedule." Franziska said. Akiza decided to stop using her abilities since she figured Franziska wouldn't listen.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I swear that was real. I've trained my whole life to learn control of my psychic powers. I finally get a chance to use them and she doesn't believe me. Just my luck. Well Franziska will regret doubting me when my abilities help us win a challenge in the future." Akiza said frustrated.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Okay then Azula it's your turn. Let's see what you can do. I have a lot of faith in you but no pressure." Franziska told her.

"Oh don't you worry. I do best when I'm under pressure." Azula said smirking. She then started going through several different advanced firebending techniques. The fire kept mixing together to create a beautiful display of colors around them. She then started to create intricate designs out of her fire. As Franziska saw what Azula was doing she had an idea.

"That's enough Azula. You've provided me with a brilliant idea. I want you to perform your fire show with Elsa as your partner creating an ice show on the side. The two will look perfect together." Franziska told Azula and Elsa.

"I can't work with her. She hates me." Elsa said immediately.

"My feelings aside we only have room for one performer since we promised Squidward a try. We cant both go." Azula said trying to get out of working with Elsa.

"Actually our penalty was only having two performances but the number of people is unaffected. There's nothing stopping you from being a duo performance. Besides if McFool tries to raise any objections I'll pursuade him to see my perfect logic. Now the two of you had better start practicing. You'll need to be in perfect syncronization if you're to perform for our team." Franziska said walking away before either Azula or Elsa could argue any further. She then noticed Steven approaching her in the distance and she went to where he was. She curtsied to greet him.

"Hello Franziska nice to see you. How have you been?" Steven asked her once they were together.

"I've been well Steven just finished picking our performers for the talent challenge. The Nohrian Fool set us back but we haven't lost yet." Franziska told him.

"That's great to hear Franziska. Shall you be performing for us?" Steven asked her. "I'm sure you have plenty of talents worth showing." Steven then said smiling.

"No Steven, I decided to let my team handle this on their own. I might be their leader but I'm not doing everything for them. How about you? Did your team chose you to perform?" Franziska asked him.

"I'm afraid not. It's quite disappointed my Pokémon and I would've put on a marvelous show." Steven said looking disappointed.

"Yes a shame indeed. Excuse me Steven I've enjoyed our chat but I need to take care of something." Franziska said as she excused herself.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"It seems Nate and Lara were right. I didn't like having to mislead Miss von Karma but I suppose it will help us win." Steven said.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome one and all to the Total Drama Extreme Crossover Talent show. For today's main show we'll be having the Fanfic Fighters going first, followed by the Human Beings, the Fanfic Fighters will continue with their second performance, then the second of the Humam Beings, and the first Absolute Perfection performer. We'll end our wonderful show with the last of the Fanfic Fighters, the second and last of Absolute Perfection, and then Absolute Perfection team leader will chose our closing act from the Human Beings. Please stay in your seats at all time and please enjoy the show." Chris said as the non-performing contestants started to sit in the seats around the stage.

"Alright I figured we should lead strong so I had Juri go first. Squirrel Girl was going second while she finished getting the equipment for her performance, and Amadeus is going last so he can either go strength or smart." Gwenpool told her team.

"Wow that was actually smart of you for once." Lelouche told Gwenpool impressed.

"I know I'm a genius now shush Juri's about to kick some stuff." Gwenpool said excited as Juri walked up to the stage.

"Don't blink. Your not going to want to miss a moment of this." Juri said stretching. Once she was ready to start she focused her energy into swift and powerful kicks. She then sent precise kicks toward a block of cement to start sculpting with it. After she had finished the block of cement turned into a statue in the form of Chris.

"She definitely gets a 10 from me." Chris said admiring the statue Juri had made with her martial arts skills.

"The girl's got some good kicking skills but kissing up to you was a bit too much. I give her a 7." Chef said earning her a point total of 17.

"That's good enough for me." Juri said before stepping off the stage to sit with the others. Snake then came onto the stage. He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared as soon as the smoke had cleared.

"Snake I can't tell if your done or not? That was just a basic disappearing act which won't earn you many points." Chris yelled out not sure where Snake was.

"Don't worry Chris I've still got one more part of this act. Snake said. Another cloud of smoke appeared seemingly out of nowhere and when it cleared Snake was back.

"I don't get it what did you do?" Chris asked confused about what Snake had done. Snake then pulled a brown wallet out and tossed it to Chris.

"A good spy always remains undetected. Don't worry all of your stuff is in there. I'm a spy not a thief." Snake told Chris.

"Okay that was pretty cool, and all my stuff is still here so I'll give you 6 points." Chris told him.

"I'll give you 9 points since you did impress me plus you took Chris' things and not mine." Chef said giving Snake a total of 15 points. Snake headed over with his team and Squirrel Girl went up to the stage.

"There aren't many squirrels on this island Chris so I almost wasn't able to pull this one off." Squirrel Girl told him upset about the lack of Squirrels on the island.

"If it wasn't for all the animal rights fanatics threatening to sue I'd have plenty of animals imported to use. Blame them not me." Chris told her.

Squirrel made some squirrel noises and four suqirels came to her, two on her left and two on her right. She then started to dance with the squirrels following her movements. Her dance started off as a simple and graceful style but quickly became much more complex. She then ran off the stage and glided around the the audience while her squirrel partners kept going on stage. The four squirrels formed a small star and Squirrel Girl landed in the middle of it.

"Would've been much better if I had more backup dancers but I couldn't get enough squirrels in time." Squirrel Girl told Chris and Chef.

"That definitely would've been better with more squirrels but for what we got I'll give you 6 points." Chris told her.

"I'll give you 8 points just because you got those squirrels out of my kitchen." Chef told her glad to be rid of the squirrels. With Squirrel Girl's performance team Fanfic Fighters had gained a total of 31. As soon as Squirrel Girl stepped down Katana jumped onto the stage.

" _Otto, kore wa anata no tamedesu._ " She spoke before pulling out her sword. She then started slicing at some wood that she had thrown on the stage before she jumped there. She quickly and precisely cut the wood until she finished. The carving resembled an unknown man. Katana threw her sword in the air flipped back and had the sword land perfectly in its sheath.

"Juri's was better. This one doesn't look like me." Chris said looking at the wooden carving carefully.

"It's not you. It's my husband, or at least what I think he looked like. It's been so long the memory of him is fading." Katana explained.

"Well if it's not me it's not as good but that was still worth an 8." Chris told Katana.

"Don't you listen to him that was great. I'm giving you 9 points." Chef said. Katana bowed and left having earned her team's total up to 32. Azula and Elsa came together finally starting the performance for Absolute Perfection.

"Alright Ice Queen just follow my lead and we'll get 20 points." Azula commanded.

"Let's just get this over with." Elsa mumbled to Azula. The two of them got on opposite ends of the stage and started performing. In the beginning the two of them had been synchronized to the smallest movement but soon they started to desynchronize.

"It was only a matter of time before they stopped working well together. Regardless of their personality differences their powers work differently. Elsa's is very calm and fluid as well as slow. Azula's fire on the other hand is quick and passionate. It overpowers Elsa's ice leading to both of them collapsing on each other." Lelouche said looking at their performance.

"Don't you find it a little funny though? Elsa's the one with ice powers. Ice is usually seen as cold and hard yet Elsa is so nice. On the other hand fire is seen as warm and comforting yet Azula the one thats more distant and meaner is the one with the fire powers." Gwenpool said chuckling.

"I don't known you guys I mean sure ice and be cold but it can also be beautiful like an ice sculpture. Fire is warm but also very destructive like a forrest fire. Those two girls and thier powers balance each other out. Their so different yet same time so similar. If they worked together they'd accomplish much more than either could separate. Take it from me. I might have ice breath and I may have heat vison. Each is great on their own and useful for different situations but together they're what make me Supergirl." Supergirl told them. As she finished speaking Azula and Elsa finished their performance with a wonderful finale. Despite the problems they were having they combined their powers to make an explosion of colors and lights.

"Well there were a few times where thing's weren't going so well but that was far too impressive to not get 10 points." Chris said clapping.

"I agree 10 points. Congratulations you two." Chef agreed. Azula and Elsa both bowed before heading off the stage.

"We make a good team don't you think?" Elsa asked Azula hoping they could finally start working together and ending thier one sided rivalry.

"Franziska insists we work together however we are not friends and we won't be getting along." Azula told Elsa before walking away. Amadeus proceded to step onto the stage.

"Alright I'm the last one to go for my team so let's end simple enough with a basic explanation of quantum physics." Amadeus said before pulling up a blackboard. He was going through some stuff that nobody understood until Rick yelled out to him.

"Your wrong. Your completely wrong. That's not how multiverse theory works." Rick yelled at him.

"I'm sorry but who's the eight smartest person in the world?" Amadeus asked Rick surprised he was questioning him.

"Eight in your world maybe kid. Here let me fix your problems." Rick said. He then went up to the blackboard and started erasing things. Amadeus turned into the Hulk and picked up Rick.

"Thanks for the help now let me help you out of here." He said before throwing Rick. He then saw Supergirl looking at him disapprovingly so he went to catch him before he fell.

"Well the science was boring but it was funny seeing Rick get thrown so I say 5 points." Chris said.

"I'll give him 3 points." Chef said not impressed with Amadeus. The final score for Fanfic Fighters was 39.

"Ladies and gentlemen the star of the show has arrived." Squidward said as he stepped onto the stage with his clarinet. When he started playing though everone quickly covered their ears from his playing.

"Stop please stop." Chris yelled over his music.

"Oh so you wanted to see my dance and not my music alright then." Squidward said. He then turned on a music box next to him and started dancing. His dance however was not much better than his music.

"I can't believe he didn't get any better after all this time." Peridot said.

"Peridot he's our friend and we have to be supportive no matter how bad he is." Linkle told her.

"Stop. You get 0 points from both of us now just stop." Chris yelled at him.

"What! Do you not know anything about culture? That was a scene for scene recreation of one of the most influential dances out there." Squidward complained.

"Don't care your terrible. 0 points means your team loses with 20 total points." Chris told them. Most of the other teams went off to their cabins while team Absolute Perfection had gathered together.

"Well Nohrian Fool I guess this is goodbye. You are the main reason we lost this challenge." Franziska told Leo.

"Me this was all your fault. You blindly trusted Squidward. Even if we had a third performer they'd need a perfect score to beat the other team since they got a 39." Leo argued defending himself.

"I don't make mistakes. Azula should've evaluated Squidward better. Besides the Human beings still had a third performer which could've done bad. That would give us the victory over them." Franziska said before striking Leo her whip.

"Squidward did fail when we needed him the most. Are you sure he was good Azula?" Sakamoto asked Azula.

"Of course he was. I've had people proform for my pleasure almost all my life but Squidward was better than most of them. He obviously choked under the pressure." Azula responded.

"It wasn't Squidward's fault. Don't vote him out." Linkle said not wanting Squidward to leave.

"Voting for him is obviously the right choice. If I get voted out tonight I'll be glad to be off of a team that can't make a simple and obvious decision." Leo said before walking off.

"If you vote for me you're all a bunch of barnical heads. Chris obviously doesn't know true talent since I was exquisite on the stage." Squidward said before he left as well. The rest of the team seperated and Franziska sat down with Steven who was still where the audience had been.

"Sorry your team lost. I know how that feels." Steven told her comfortingly.

"It's fine it was Squidward and the Nohrian Fool's fault. I'm more disappointed you didn't get a chance to perform." Franziska said.

"So then you were going to pick me after all?" Steven asked wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"It probably wasn't the perfect decision but it felt right. What were you going to do anyway?" Franziska asked him.

"Pokémon contests are huge in the Hoenn region where I'm champion. One of my best friend Wallace has been teaching me some tips in case I ever entered one since he's a huge fan of them. I would've used what he's taught me here." Steven answered explaining what he would've done had he gotten his chance to go up.

Well that is a shame indeed. I'm sure you and your Pokémon would've put on a perfect show." Franziska told him. The two of them then started to get closer to each other. Once they were mere inches apart they were interrupted by Chris announcing it was time to go vote over the loudspeakers. Franziska got up and left doing her best to hide the fact that she was blushing and flustered.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I really hope Squidward doesn't get voted off. He's such a great guy and he's so funny always joking about being in a bad mood." Linkle said worried about her friend.

[SWITCH]

"While Leo did set us back a lot, Squidward should've delivered a much stronger performance. Picking between the two will be hard." Sakamoto said contemplating his vote.

[SWITCH]

"It really is Squidward's fault we lost. Besides he's not the kindest person to be around." Akiza said.

[SWITCH]

"Squidward wasn't good but I feel more people will vote for Leo so I'll just go with him." Saitama said.

[ SWITCH]

"A foolish cephalopod or a Nohrian Fool. I know for a fact Peridot, Squidward and Linkle won't vote for Squidward but the rest of the team might. Still I'm not sure if voting for him is the best option. Azula has standards almost as high as mine so how did someone that performed as terribly as he did impress her?" Franziska asked herself trying to figure out this mystery.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"I'm glad you're all here. Your votes have been counted and unsurprisingly only two of you recived votes. I think it's obvious but Leo you got votes for giving your team the two performances penalty. Squidward you got votes for being terrible at all your so called talents." Chris said to all of them. Everone except for Squidward and Leo then got their marshmallows. "The final marshmallow and the person safe with four votes against them is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo." Chris said before handing Leo his marshmallow.

"I knew you were all uncultured barnical heads. I'm too good for this show and your team just got much worse." Squidward angrily yelled as he was leaving.

"We're going to miss you Squidward. You were a great friend." Linkle said with tears in her eyes.

"I suppose you weren't all that bad. I thought I'd be glad to be away from you two but I'm actually going to somewhat miss you." Squidward admitted. He hugged Linkle and then Peridot before heading off with Chef. Peridot awkwardly tried to comfort her when Azula came up to them.

"Such a shame what happened to Squidward. I appreciated his talents and I'll miss him as well. If you want though I'll be your friend. I know I can't possibly replace him but let me at list fill the hole he's left in your trio of friends." Azula told them. Peridot and Linkle quickly accepted her as their new friend causing her to smile evilly.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Squidward was never good but if I said he was and we lost I knew he'd be the one to go. Now I have his two little friends under my control. I have a voting advantage so Ice Queen's days here are numbered." Azula said keeping her evil smile.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

All of the contestants had headed off to sleep except for Franziska. She then walked over to where their challenge had been and took a seat. Steven then walked onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming here. I'd like to dedicate my performance to my friend Wallace for teaching me all about Pokémon contests and my fellow Total Drama Extreme Crossover contestant Franziska von Karma for making his performance a reality. Hope you enjoy.' Steven said before throwing one of his pokeballs in the air.

'Aww aren't they cute. Maybe he can get her to stop whipping people. That'd be a miracle." Chris said ending up the episode. "How much closer will those two get? How many times will I have to cancel a planned challenge? How many people will be left? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

 **Remaining Contestants:**

 **Absolute Perfection** : Franziska von Karma, Sakamoto, Leo, Saitama, Peridot, Linkle, Azula, Elsa, Akiza Izinski

 **Fanfic Fighters** : Gwenpool, Squirrel Girl, Amadeus Cho, Kara Zor-El, Terry McGinnis, Needles Kane, Juri Han, Tracer, Lelouche Vi Britannia, Sephiroth

 **Human Beings** : Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Solid Snake, Rick Sanchez, Sonya Blade, Katana, Steven Stone, Bakura, Princess Daisy

 **Elimination ExplanaItion: As much as I loved having Peridot and Linkle step in to be the replacement SpongeBob and Patrick during Squidward's time on the island I knew he wouldn't last long. Azula saw an opprotunity to take him out with the talent contest and pick up his "friends" to gain the numbers that she needs to have an early advantage over her elemental rival. Hope all you Squidward fans are satistied with his time on the island and they way he was eliminated.**

 **A/N: Passed over 100 reviews so I'm happy (even if over half are sugestions. Still surprised on how many I got.) Thanks so much for all the support I've been getting. I've gotten so many awesome new challenges and some old challenges as well as some sugested pairings and rivalries. It's still early in the story so nows your best chance to suggest any pairing you may be interested in. Don't forget I'm also still taking good luck messages so send any of those you may have. One last thing whenever Katana speaks Japanese I'm having my friend write it since he knows the language. I don't know exactly what he's having her so that's why I don't have subtitles but I'm sure a quick Google Translate will somewhat give us all a clue as to what she's saying.I feel it works better with her character without a translation in story. I'll see you all next time and I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Episode 4 Cave of Mystery

Last time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover. Our contestants were greeted with an early morning 10k run. Afterwards though I had the genius idea entirely on my own to switch out The Awakeathon challenge with the Talent Show challenge. Chef and I were blown away by some of the most interesting and unique talents out there. Others though were either just plain boring or completely terrible. In the end thanks to some manipulation from Azula team Absolute Perfection showed they aren't quiet so perfect and Squidward the cephilopod ended up being our second loser to miss out on a chance at a million. Now that Azula has both Peridot and Linkle at her side will Elsa last much longer? Will today finally feature and original challenge? Who will be sent packing. Find out all this and more right now on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

(Insert theme song here)

"Now that you don't have any monsters left I can attack you directly with my Rose Tentacles which wins me the duel." Akiza said finishing a duel with Bakura. The two of them had agreed to meet up at the mess hall so they could have a few duels before the next challenge.

"Well that's three times now you've beaten me Akiza and still none that I've beaten you." Bakura said picking up his cards and shuffling his deck.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself. You've got a pretty good deck you just need a bit more practice. You almost had me a few times you know." Akiza told Bakura reassuringly.

"I guess so but your plant deck is something else entirely. I'm surprised you've ever lost with your skills and your incredible cards." Bakura said smiling.

"If you're impressed by my cards you should see my friends duel. Crow, Jack, and Yusei are in a completely different league. I'm good and I can hold my own against most duelists but now those three are something else." Akiza told him.

"Well thanks for the duels, but I really should get going back to my cabin. Be well rested for today's challenge." Bakura told her extending his hand out to her for a handshake as is custom after a game of Duel Monsters. Akiza reached her hand out towards him. As soon as she grabbed his hand though she immediately jumped back in shock.

"Is something wrong Akiza?" Bakura asked her surprised about her reaction.

"It's nothing Bakura I'm probably just tired. We did wake up a bit early for this duel. I'll see you at today's challenge." Akiza said before hastily leaving to her cabin.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Thanks to my psychic powers and my signer mark I usually have a good sense of danger. When I shook hands with Bakura I sensed an intense amount of darkness coming from him. Bakura seems like such a nice person, but I'm going to have to start being careful around him.

[SWITCH]

"I hope Akiza is alright. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Bakura said before his Millennium Ring started glowing. "At least not anything that I haven't already planned." He continued though now speaking in a much deeper voice.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Hey Bakura where were you?" Nate asked as soon as he saw Bakura had returned to the cabin.

"Oh Akiza wanted to duel against me so we agreed to wake up earlier than usual and meet up at the mess hall." Bakura explained to him.

"So then are you and Akiza together?" Nate asked Bakura wondering about the status of the two of them.

"Oh no were just two friends who enjoy the same card game. Besides were on different teams so getting together wouldn't really work out." Bakura told Nate smiling.

"Well okay then It's a good thing you're here because Sonya wanted to have a team meeting before our next challenge. I guess she hasn't been satisfied with how things are going." Nate told Bakura as he finished getting some stuff out of his bags.

"Aren't you team leader Nate? Why are you letting Sonya call this meeting?" Bakura asked Nate wondering about his leadership.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Bakura I don't know much about leading a team. Sonya has much more experience than I do in being a leader so I'm more than happy to let her guide me on how to be a good leader.

Now come on we're gonna be late." Nate told Bakura. The two of them then headed out to meet the rest of their team that had gathered outside of their cabin.

"About time you guys got here. We have no idea when Chris is planning on starting the challenges so who knows how long we have for this meeting." Sonya said as Nate and Bakura arrived.

"Terribly sorry, but I was out having a duel with Akiza. I wasn't even aware of this meeting." Bakura told Sonya.

"You shouldn't get so friendly with someone on the other team. Same goes for you Steven with Franziska." Sonya told them.

"As long as it's in between challenges and doesn't affect our team I don't see the problem with acquaintanting myself with Franziska." Steven replied.

"For starters she's captain of an enemy team. Plus Akiza is on the same team. You and Bakura could be giving team Absolute Perfection a big advantage on us." Sonya explained to them.

"You're just being paranoid. Why are we even having this meeting? We won last challenge." Rick asked Sonya not sure as to what the meeting was even for.

"You mean the challenge you did nothing in. We got lucky last time but if we don't step up our game we're losing again." Sonya said annoyed with Rick.

"You're overreacting. This is literally the third challenge. I'm out of here. Call me back when you have something worth my time." Rick said before heading back inside.

"As much as I hate to admit it Rick is right Sonya. We've only done two challenges and we've been doing good enough. So why so much pressure?" Katana asked Sonya.

"Look Nate agreed to let me help lead this team and I think this is for the best. If we don't start fixing problems like Rick not cooperating or Steven and Bakura's flirtatious advances on the other team we won't keep winning." Sonya yelled annoyed at everyone.

"Come on Sonya you can't really call Steven and Bakura being friendly as flirtatious advances and even if Rick hasn't helped much yet he's a smart guy. I'm sure he'll do something useful. Have faith in your team." Lara told Sonya. Snake then put his hand on Sonya's shoulder.

"We all appreciate what your trying to do Sonya, but let's just see how things turn out. It's too early in the game to say if our teamwork needs improvement or not. If things don't work out later then we can work out any issues." Snake told Sonya trying to get her to understand.

"Alright then I guess this team meeting is over. We'll have another one next time we lose." Sonya said conceding defeat to the rest of her team. Shortly after Chris announced on the intercom for everyone to meet at the mess hall for breakfast and the start of the next challenge.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Maybe letting Sonya be my co-captain wasn't the best idea. Her heart's in the right place but she's far too strict. At least Snake and Lara are able to keep her sensible." Nate said starting to rethink his decision.

[SWITCH]

"I can't believe she thinks I'm not helpful. Well luckily I've found someone to be my new assistant. Now I'll show them all just how helpful my inventions can be." Rick said.

[SWITCH]

"I try to be helpful and they all turn me down. Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see who's right." Sonya said noticeably annoyed with her team.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Hey Azula what do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Linkle asked her as they sat down for breakfast.

"It's doesn't matter what it is were losing today's challenge on purpose." Azula replied making sure nobody could hear but Linkle and Peridot.

"Why would we do that? It sounds highly counterintuitive." Peridot asked not sure as to why Azula wanted to lose. Azula looked at Peridot and rolled her eyes.

"Because we finally have enough votes between the three of us to make sure Elsa gets eliminated." Azula answered her.

"But I really like Elsa. Do we have to vote for her?" Linkle asked Azula.

"Yes you do. I mean we are friends now and friends do each other favors. So do me this favor and vote for Elsa when we lose today." Azula said. She then took her food and left to sit with Franziska.

"Peridot I'm not so sure about being friends with Azula. Squidward never made us vote anyone out." Linkle said unsure about what to do.

"Linkle the reason I became friends with you and Squidward is because you remind me of my friend Steven and Squidward reminded me of my friend Lapis. Azula's no Squidward, and she's definitely no Lapis but I'm sure she'll be a good enough replacement for them." Peridot told her.

"Hey Amadeus I wanted to apologize for what happened at the Talent Show." Rick said as he went to sit down next to Amadeus.

"Really? That's not like you." Amadeus said skeptical of Rick.

"Of course. I realized I shouldn't show off when I'm smarter than someone. Luckily for you I have been looking for a new assistant while I'm on this show. So what do you say?" Rick asked Amadeus. Amadeus then stood up, turned into The Hulk and grabbed Rick.

"Listen here old man, first of all you're not smarter than me, second of all I'm nobody's assistant, and third of all if you ever come up to me again I'll break every bone in your body. It'll be like breaking a twig." Amadeus threatened Rick. He then dropped him and turned back to human form.

"That was a bit unnecessary don't you think Amadeus?" Supergirl asked Amadeus after Rick headed back to his table.

"I wasn't really going to hurt him you know. I just wanted to scare him off. Don't think it worked though since he seems unfazed by my threat." Amadeus said noticing that Rick didn't seem to care about his threat.

"How can you be the 8th smartest person and still be so immature? You could've seriously hurt him." Supergirl scolded Amadeus.

"Maturity and Intelligence might have a correlation but everyone knows correlation does not equal causation. I've now learned that Rick won't be scared off by brute strength though. I'll have to prove I'm smarter than him." Rick said determined to prove he was smarter than Rick. Chris then came in to announce the next challenge.

"I hope you're all doing good." Chris said as he walked in.

"Actually Chris it's doing well. Good and well are not interchangeable you know." Lara corrected him.

"I really don't care. Team leaders please come forward your assistance is needed." Chris said. Nate, Franziska and Gwenpool went to where he was standing.

"Alright McFool what do you need us to do?" Franziska asked him.

"It's simple. All I need is for each of you to pick a name out of this hat. That person will be your teams victim for today's challenge." Chris explained to them. The three of them pulled out a name and the one's chosen were Daisy, Azula, and Lelouch.

"So what's next? What happens to our teammates?" Franziska asked Chris.

"You're so impatient." Chris responded only to be struck with Franziska's whip. "Okay I'll get on with it. Today's challenge will have the three contestants you chose captured in our cave of mystery. The first team to find their captured teammate will win. Last team back will vote someone out." Chris explained. Daisy, Azula, and Lelouch started to leave with Chef to where they would be for the rest of the challenge.

"Hey Chris real quick is there any rule against us escaping from where were being held captured?" Daisy asked Chris.

"There isn't a rule against it but that's not the smartest thing to do." Chris answered her. The three of them then left.

"So what exactly makes this a cave of mystery? Is it haunted by some sort of ghost or demon?" Lara asked Chris.

"It probably has a cursed artifact or treasure hidden inside." Nate said.

"No to both of you. What makes the cave of mystery so mysterious is a mystery." Chris said.

"Well thats quite the foolish answer McFool. It makes it sound more like the cave of foolishness." Franziska said.

"Alright they should be in their captured area by now so I'll let you guys get started. Get to the cave of mystery as fast as you can and remember last team back loses." Chris said. The teams then headed off to the cave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not staying here." Daisy told Azula and Lelouch standing up ready to go.

"Didn't Chris advise us against leaving here?" Lelouch asked Daisy as he sat down on the cave floor.

"Come on he obviously said that just so we wouldn't try leaving. There's no point in staying here and waiting around." Daisy said.

"As much as I'd hate to just stay here doing nothing if Chris didn't want us leaving he'd make it against the rules or force us to stay. There's obviously a trick to us staying here." Azula said taking a seat on the floor across from Lelouch.

"It's just reverse psychology. He wants us to stay here so he gives us the freedom to leave but warns us about it." Daisy said getting annoyed with the other two.

"That doesn't exactly seem like reverse psychology. Let's just wait for our teams to find us. Perhaps the three of us can spend this time getting to know each other better." Lelouch said.

"Look my best friend Peach gets kidnapped basically every other week. She's redefined damsel in distress. I am not going to be a damsel princess waiting for someone to save me." Daisy told them.

"I'm also a princess you know. I get what your saying. You don't want to fit the stereotype, but it doesn't matter since this is just a silly challenge. We haven't really been captured." Azula told her.

"I find it funny you're both princesses since I myself am a prince. What are the odds three royal contestants would be the ones captured." Lelouch said thinking about the three of them.

"Too high odds. Chris obviously rigged this so that three of us would fit the damsel princess stereotype with Lelouch filling the last spot since his team doesn't have a princess. Now I'm definitely leaving." Daisy said.

"Come on we all saw our team leaders randomly chose us. It's just a coincidence. Besides Elsa is a queen how come I was chosen over her?" Azula asked Daisy not believing it was rigged.

"What we saw was names in a hat. I bet the only names in that hat were ours. The stereotype is princess damsel not queen damsel. Now we've wasted enough time. You two can sit around doing nothing for hours I'm finding my team and winning." Daisy said before leaving Azula and Lelouch.

"I hope everything goes well for her. What do you wish to do while we wait for our teams?" Lelouch asked Azula.

"I don't know about you Lelouch but I'm using this as an opportunity to practice my firebending." Azula said. She then got up from the floor and started to get into the proper stance.

"I suppose I'll watch you then. Your performance with Elsa was quite amazing so this should help pass the time." Lelouch said as Azula started to firebend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright team we will have to split up into four teams of two. Sakamoto you'll come with me, Linkle and Peridot you can be a team, Saitama head off with Elsa, and Akiza you can go with the Nohrian Fool." Franziska said giving everyone instructions. They then split up and entered into the cave. Each group then went down a different path.

"Franziska has a good idea you guys. Except since there's nine of us let's split into teams of three. Supergirl I'll let you make the teams since you're basically the only responsible one here." Gwenpool told her team.

"Well okay then how about Amadeus goes with Tracer and Gwenpool, Sephiroth goes with Squirrel Girl and Juri, and I'll go with Needles and Terry." Supergirl said.

"Why do I have to go with him?" Needles yelled angry that he was paired with Terry.

"For once I agree with him. We don't like each other so why would you put us together?"" Terry asked curious as to what Supergirl was thinking.

"All you two ever do is argue with each other. I feel this is a good opportunity to work out your issues. I'll be there to supervise you two." Supergirl explained to them.

"That plan sounds terrible. We won't get anything accomplished." Terry told Supergirl.

"If you want Terry I'll trade spots with you. I don't mind going with Supergirl and Needles." Juri told Terry.

"Why don't I just go by myself? All of you will just slow me down." Needles said.

"No you guys we're wasting too much time here. Just stick with the teams I set up." Supergirl said getting really annoyed with her team.

"Supergirl if you want I can go by myself. I'll be able to search much better if I head off with some of the squirrels here. They're from the island so they should know the cave well. Then Sephiroth can go with Amadeus, Tracer, and Gwenpool, and Juri can go with you, Needles and Terry." Squirrel Girl said as some of the squirrels from around the island came near her.

"Alright I guess that works out. Now let's get going. Franziska's team has a lead on us and who knows what Nate's team has been up to." Supergirl said. They then ran into the cave in their groups.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Gwenpool was right I'm basically the only responsible one here. Terry and Needles argue over the smallest thing, Amadeus is incredibly immature for his age and genius, Squirrel Girl is childish for a college student, Juri likes destruction a bit too much, Sephiroth almost never speaks, and even our leader is a little crazy. Tracer and Lelouch are the only ones who are helpful and one of them was kidnapped for the challenge. What was Gwenpool thinking when she put all of us together on the same team?" Supergirl said criticising her team.

[SWITCH]

"This here is my secret weapon, my best friend and partner Tippy Toe." Squirrel Girl said pointing to a squirrel on her shoulder wearing a pink headband. "Everyone thinks she's just another random squirrel but she's actually my eyes and ears on the island. I know everything that's been going on thanks to her. That's the real reason I wanted to go alone. I didn't want to risk anyone finding out about her." Squirrel Girl said lightly petting Tippy Toe.

[SWITCH]

"I get what Kara's trying to do but it won't work. With a guy like Needles you just can't expect everyone to get along. Honestly when we lose its obvious Needles is getting eliminated since he doesn't get along with anyone." Terry said.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Where is Rick? We're already behind the other teams getting to the cave and now he's missing." Sonya said annoyed they were currently in last place.

"He went back to the cabin. He said he was going to build a tracking device to find Daisy faster." Snake told her.

"Knowing him it'll take too long. Snake you're our fastest runner other than myself. Go tell Rick to bring whatever he's made so far. We can't waste time waiting on him." Sonya told him.

"Wait a minute Sonya. A tracking device might be helpful. I trust Rick to build one and if he does then that'll give us a huge advantage." Nate said.

"You might trust Rick but I don't. He's failed us in every challenge so far. If we were ahead I'd give him more time but we're behind so we can't wait for him. Now hurry Snake." Sonya said.

"With all due respect Sonya you aren't the leader, Nate is and if he wants to give Rick more time that's what we should do." Snake told Sonya.

"You can't be serious Snake. I know what I'm talking about and waiting for Rick will make us lose. If you won't go then I'll just get him myself." Sonya said before running off to the cabin.

"Shouldn't you stop her Nate?" Lara asked Nate as Sonya left.

"Even if I tried she wouldn't listen. She's just doing what she thinks is best for the team. Enough about that though let's split up to search better. Excluding Rick and Sonya there's six of us so how should we pair up?" Nate asked looking around at them.

"Perhaps it would be better if there were ten of us." Steven said. He then brought four Pokémon out of their pokeballs. "These are Armaldo, Claydol, Agron, and Skarmory. They'll be able to help us search better." Steven explained.

Alright then we'll make four teams of two and Steven's four Pokémon. That will definitely increase our chances of finding Daisy. Sonya can team up with Rick once she gets him, I'll go with Lara, Snake can go with Katana, and Steven can go with Bakura." Nate told his team. They split up and each went though a different path in the cave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why did Franziska have to give us the darkest path? I can barely see anything." Akiza complained as she and Leo were walking through their path.

"Here let me see if I can help." Leo said. He then put his hand on his tome and started casting a fire spell to light the path.

"Wow that's incredible and really helpful." Akiza told him.

"It's nothing special, just a simple fire spell. My divine tome Brynhildr specializes in Earth Magic, but since this is a basic fire spell I can cast it relatively easy. I'd need a tome specializing in Fire Magic to do anything more though and unfortunately all I brought with me was Brynhildr." Leo told her holding the fire in his hand.

"Well basic or not it's still impressive. I'd love to see what else your book can do if it's really a divine spell book." Akiza said.

"What's really impressive is how you summoned a dragon last challenge. My family has dragon blood since we descended from dragons, but to summon an actual dragon is something only heard of in legends." Leo told her.

"Thanks if only Franziska saw it that way. Not only did she not believe it was a real dragon she didn't care at all about my ability." Akiza said feeling a little sad.

"Don't worry about her. Even if she's our leader Franziska is nothing more than an immature child. She whines, complains, and bullies whoever she has to until she gets her way. Her name calling and overuse of the words perfect and fool are just ways to cover up her own insecurities." Leo told Akiza.

"I don't know Leo from what I heard she's been prosecuting since she was 13 and has only ever lost to one person who's seen as one of the best defense attorneys out there. She also has worked with Interpol and is a top ranked prosecutor in several countries including Germany, Japan, and America. Not to mention having to live in the shadow of her father. That's a lot of stress for someone her age." Akiza said trying to defend Franziska.

"Her prestige doesn't change anything. I'm second in line for throne of Nohr and that doesn't give me any excuse to act however I want. On the contrary I have to work my hardest to live up to my family name. No matter how hard I try though it seems I can never live up to my family reputation. My brother Xander is the Crown Prince, my little sister Elise is the precious child of the family, and my older sister Camilla is the beauty of Nohr. I'm left the forgotten one. I know what it's like to live with the stress of family reputation. Franziska has no excuse for her behavior. She's nothing more than a spoiled, insecure, immature child trying to be someone important." Leo ranted towards Akiza. The two of them kept walking though now in relative silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow he actually went and performed for her after the challenge. Steven and Franziska have it bad for each other." Squirrel Girl said laughing as Tippy Toe told her about Steven performing for Franziska.

"Cht Cht Cht Cht." Tippy Toe told her though it sounded like just squirrel noises to anyone else.

"You hilarious Tipps. Alright how about Nate and Lara what's going on with them?" Squirrel Girl asked Tippy Toe but before Tippy Toe could answer Squirrel Girl stopped her since she heard footsteps. "Someone's coming Tipps you better get back in disguise." Squirrel Girl told her.

"Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht." Tippy Toe complained.

"Aww Tippy Toe I know you don't like it when I take your headband off but you have to look like the other squirrels around here. I promise if I win I'll buy you a thousand dollars worth of acorns for your help." Squirrel Girl said. She then took off Tippy Toe's headband and put it in her pocket.

"Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht." Tippy Toe said bargaining with Squirrel Girl.

"A half a million dollars worth of acorns come on Tipps I'm a college student I need this money if I don't want debt." Squirrel Girl told Tippy Toe. The two of them then found Daisy.

"Daisy aren't you supposed to be kidnapped?" Squirrel Girl asked her surprised to see her.

"Chris said we were allowed to leave so I did. The better question is who were you talking to?" Daisy asked her. "I heard you talking with someone but I only see you." Daisy said looking around.

"Oh just this squirrel from the island. I figured it might know this cave well but this squirrel is just as lost as I am. It must not be the smartest one of the bunch." Squirrel Girl told her.

"Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht." Tippy Toe angrily told Squirrel Girl.

"Tippy just play along." Squirrel Girl whispered to Tippy Toe.

"What was that?" Daisy asked Squirrel Girl barely hearing her.

"Nothing just arguing with the squirrel. Next time I'll try to find one that's more cooperative." Squirrel Girl said trying her best to act calm. Daisy just looked at Squirrel Girl confused.

"Right well you and your squirrel have fun, I'll just get back to finding the way out of here." Daisy said before running off.

"That was too close Tippy Toe." Squirrel Girl told her as she started putting her headband back on her.

"Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht. Cht Cht Cht Cht." Tippy Toe told Squirrel Girl.

"Keep up that attitude and I'll only buy you a hundred dollars worth of acorns." Squirrel Girl told Tippy Toe and Tippy Toe just looked at her with a sad face. "Alright you'll get your acorns just stop with the face. Now then back to business what's the deal with Nate and Lara?" Squirrel Girl asked Tippy Toe as they kept on walking.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rick open the door we're losing and you being here is not helpful." Sonya yelled banging on the door to get Rick's attention. She kept on knocking until Rick finally opened the door.

"There's no need to break the door down. I'm working so I can't open the door as fast as you'd like." Rick told her before he went back to working on the tracking device.

"You mean your still not done? What have you been doing all this time?" Sonya asked Rick not believing that he was still working.

"Hey you try building a tracking device with limited resources, primitive technology, and no assistant. Let me tell you it's not easy." Rick told Sonya.

"I knew trusting you was a bad idea. Just take whatever you have so far and let's go already." Sonya said frustrated with Rick.

"I guess this is good enough. It'll take to long to walk there, luckily my portal ray can transport us directly to the cave entrance." Rick said putting the tracker in his lab coat and grabbing his portal ray.

"You sure this thing works? It won't send us somewhere completely separate from the cave will it?" Sonya asked Rick not trusting his device.

"This thing works most of the time. We should be fine." Rick told her as he started to calibrate their destination.

"Most of the time! Should be fine! What do you mean by that?" Sonya asked Rick grabbing him by his lab coat.

"Science isn't absolute. Things aren't guaranteed and you can't say something always works or never works. Don't worry the worst that could happen is we end up in another dimension. I've been to enough that I know how to find my way back." Rick explained to her.

"I've been to my fair share of dimensions and let me tell you I like the one we're in right now." Sonya told him.

"Hey you're the one who said we were in a rush this portals the fastest way to travel." Rick said trying to persuade her. Sonya thought about it for a moment then conceded.

"If this doesn't work and we lose you're going home." She told him. Rick just shrugged and activated his device to create a portal. The two of them stepped inside and a few moments later they arrived at the cave entrance.

"There you go we made it completely intact with all our vital organs were they should be." Rick told her.

"We are never doing that again. Now come on turn on your tracking device and let's find Daisy." Sonya told Rick.

"Sure all I need now is some of Daisy's DNA to track her. Some hair should do." Rick said. He then stood there and Sonya impatiently grabbed him.

"What are you waiting for Rick we're wasting time just standing here." Sonya yelled at him.

"What do you think I have Daisy's DNA with me? That would be weird. I was going to get some when you came barging in and told me to leave. Rick told Sonya shrugging.

"Well now what this device is usless." Sonya said grabbing Rick's tracker and throwing it on the ground.

"Look I'll just transport myself back to the cabin get some hair from Daisy's hairbrush and come back here." Rick told Sonya who was angrily pacing back and forth.

"No you've done enough okay. Let's just find Daisy the old fashioned way." Sonya said before running off into the cave. Rick followed after her accidentally leaving his tracking device on the ground.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"First she interrupts my work, then she forces me to leave, and now she doesn't even let me use the tracker. Watch as somehow I get blamed for all her mistakes." Rick said irritated with Sonya interfering with his work.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"I can't believe that we're here again. This is the third time we've gone through this intersection." Franziska said noticing they had gone in another circle.

"Actually Franziska this is a different intersection I've been mapping the tunnels of this cave and we haven't been here before." Sakamoto told her as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with several connecting tunnels.

"Sakamoto how did you manage to make this map when everywhere looks the same even to myself?" Franziska asked Sakamoto impressed with his map.

"Haven't you heard I'm Sakamoto." He replied smirking.

"Come now that answer might work for everyone else but I expect a real response so tell me how did you do it." Franziska said not satisfied with Sakamoto's answer.

"Very well I suppose. It's simple really. All I did was have two pieces of paper in my pocket. One was for sketching out the map of the cave and the other was to mark where we've been. If we reached a new area I simply tore a corner from the paper and dropped it in the center of the cave. No paper here means it's a new area, which makes sense since this intersection fills a blank spot on the map." Sakamoto explained to her while drawing the new intersection to fill a blank spot.

"Interesting but there are some holes in this plan. The other competitors have been walking through these same tunnels. One of them could've moved the piece of paper you left and messed with your map. Besides you couldn't possibly have done all this without me noticing." Franziska told Sakamoto not believing what he told her.

"I accounted for that possibility and also left a small marking on the wall with a marker. Something noticeable but not something that most people would pay attention to. As for how I managed this without you seeing, notice how I've been walking. I'm at an angle where the left side of myself is out of your field of vision. I did all of this with my left hand so you couldn't possibly see." Sakamoto explained to her.

"I wasn't aware you were left handed. Now then how come you've been hiding this map from me?" Franziska asked Sakamoto. "It could've saved us a lot of time you know." Franziska said crossing her arms.

"I'm actually ambidextrous. As for the map I never mentioned it because I didn't want to waste your time. This intersection fills the last blank spot on the map which means we've been through the entire cave already." Sakamoto told her pointing at his now complete map.

"What let me see that." Franziska said as she grabbed the map from him. "Either your cartography skills need work or McFool lied to us about them being in the cave." Franziska said seeing that every tunnel in the cave was now connected in the map.

"I've double checked the map and believe me there aren't any errors. Chris wouldn't send us to this maze of a cave without a good reason so they must be here. I suspect they're being held captured in a room that we can only reach though a hidden path. The hidden path must be the true mystery of this cave." Sakamoto told her analyzing his map.

"You can't be serious. It'll be impossible for anyone to find them if we have to look for a hidden path. Not even someone as perfect as myself would think about this." Franziska said surprised by Sakamoto's idea.

"Perhaps it isn't the most intuitive idea but it's definitely something Chris would come up with. We have an advantage though thanks to my map we can cross off any tunnels where we don't find the hidden path. It's only a matter of time until we find Azula." Sakamoto told Franziska determined his map would lead to their victory.

"I suppose you're right. Let's head back to the entrance, from there we can go one tunnel at a time until we find the hidden path." Franziska said. The two of them then headed back to the beginning of the cave.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"9997, 9998, 9999, 10000. 10000 paces west means we should be at our destination." Gwenpool said after stopping.

"We're back at the entrance to the cave. Why did we think your ten thousand paces west idea was good?" Sephiroth asked annoyed with Gwenpool.

"Okay so west didn't work out. How about we go 10000 paces east this time?" Gwenpool asked her partners.

"I'm sorry luv but you just aren't the best at navigating. You have any ideas Amadeus?" Tracer asked Amadeus. She then noticed that he wasn't paying attention to them but instead was focused on something in his hand. "What you got there Amadeus?" Tracer asked him.

"I'm not sure I found it by the entrance. It seems to be a tracking device but I'm not sure I can't figure it out." Amadeus said focusing on the device.

"That wasn't there when we arrived was it?" Sephiroth asked Amadeus.

"No it wasn't. I'm pretty sure Rick made this but I don't get how it works. It seems to be a basic DNA tracker but without any DNA how does it work?" Amadeus asked himself out loud. He then suddenly had a realization. "Of course. Rick's smarter than I initially gave him credit for but he's still a senile old man. He must have forgotten the DNA necessary to track Daisy and left this here in frustration. I should be able to modify this though to track Lelouch even without his DNA. I just need a strong enough power source to finish my modifications." Amadeus said messing with some of the settings on the tracker.

"Why don't you use Tracer's fancy glowing chest thing?" Gwenpool asked him pointing to Tracer.

"That could work. This should have enough power to make my modifications fully functional." Amadeus said inspecting Tracer's Chronal Accelerator. Tracer backed up a little from him.

"I trust you Amadeus but this is the only thing keeping myself stable. If anything were to happen to it I'd be desynchronized with time and my physical form would become completely unstable." Tracer told him cautiously.

"Come on Tracer you can trust me to be careful with it." Amadeus said putting his arm around her. Besides if I do mess something up then I'll just build you another one. I think I understand how it works. Time mechanics aren't my area of expertise but all it takes is a little studying and research to figure anything out." Amadeus told Tracer while inspecting her Chronal Accelerator.

"Right then I suppose I'll let you use it as a power source. Just don't do anything to crazy, Winston would go bananas if he found out anything happened to it." Tracer said before laughing at her own joke which the others didn't get. Amadeus pulled some tools out of his pocket and after a bit he managed to connect Rick's tracker to Tracer's Chronal Accelerator.

"It's working. Thanks for the basics Rick but my genius turned your outdated tracker to a state of the art tracker." Amadeus said smirking.

"Are you sure it's working Amadeus I just see a bunch of numbers how will that find Lelouch?" Gwenpool asked confused as to what was on the tracker. Amadeus simply laughed.

"It's binary. The numbers represent a code that can be deciphered to represent longitude and latitude. There's more to it than just that though. Each of us has a unique ID number generated by a series of factors including age, height, weight, and number of letters in our name. The tracker generates the ID by connecting to several information data bases. The final step is combining the ID with our position on the map." Amadeus explained to them. He then wrote down a number. "This is Lelouch's number. To track him all we have to do is convert his ID to binary, and add our current longitude and latitude converted to binary. Once that number matches the one on this tracker we'll have found him. We will know we're going the right way if the numbers get closer to this one." Amadeus finished explaining. The others just looked at him confused.

"I have no idea what you said but you lead and we'll follow. Don't worry if your plan fails we can always go back to heading 10000 paces east." Gwenpool said. Amadeus went into the cave with Tracer close by since she was powering his tracker. Gwenpool and Sephiroth merely followed them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nate I think we might be overlooking something. There has to be a trick to this cave." Lara told him as they went in yet another circle.

"I know what you mean. At first I thought these small markings on the walls lead the way but every single wall has one. They must not mean anything." Nate said trying to figure out what they were missing.

"Wait a minute Nate these markings are fresh. I suspect another competitor placed them to mark the path they were going in. But there's been one on ever wall so far meaning that whoever put these has already been around the entire cave." Lara told Nate while analyzing the small marking on the wall.

"Chris said this was a cave of mystery. What if the mystery of this cave is how to access wherever Azula, Daisy, and Lelouch are being held?" Nate asked Lara trying to form some ideas.

"There must be a hidden path somewhere else that leads to their captured spot. Now the only question is where would that hidden path be located at?" Lara asked Nate to try and see if he had any ideas.

"Most of the time hidden paths tend to be near the center. All we have to do is find the center of this cave and we should find our hidden path. The only problem is knowing where the center is." Nate said trying to figure out how to reach the center of the cave. The two of them paced around for a bit until suddenly Lara had an idea.

"Nate if these markings really were made by another competitor then we just have to follow them. All paths lead to the center and these markings are fresh meaning they were recently here. If we follow the markings and take note of when they start to become older we should find the center in no time at all." Lara told Nate. The two of them soon managed to make it to the center following the markings Sakamoto left and easily found the hidden path with their combined expertise. However in the hidden room all they found were Lelouch and Azula playing a game of chess.

"I knew that would work but where's Daisy?" Nate asked Azula and Lelouch.

"She left as soon as the challenge started. She said that she didn't want to be a stereotypical damsel in distress princess." Lelouch told them while Azula was thinking her next move.

"How'd she leave if there's the hidden path to deal with?" Nate asked confused as to how Daisy simply left.

"Wait a minute Nate the hidden path might only be hidden from the outside but not the inside. Just because we couldn't see it doesn't mean Daisy couldn't." Lara said.

"Well either way this is terrible now instead of looking for one room Daisy could be anywhere in that maze like cave. We better get going. Thanks for your help." Nate told Azula and Lelouch as he and Lara ran off. Back at their game Azula moved her Queen to take Lelouch's last Knight however that left her King open for Lelouch to win.

"This game is idiotic Lelouch why can the King only move one space. A King is supposed to be the most powerful one." Azula complained as she lost again.

"A King might be all powerful but Kings fall far too easily. They are only truly strong through the help of their Knights, their Bishops, their Rooks, their Queen and even their Pawns." Lelouch said as he started setting up the pieces to play again.

"You sound just like my uncle whenever he talks about his favorite game Pai Sho. Justifying a ridiculous game with ridiculous metaphors. I suppose we have nothing better to do." Azula said as she got ready to play another round.

"It's not ridiculous Azula chess requires an intense level of strategy and knowledge. If you want I can teach you some basic strategies. We have plenty of time since apparently the others are looking for a hidden passage." Lelouch told her after he had finished setting the chess board up.

"I suppose learning would be better than losing again. I'm not used to failure and let me tell you I don't like it." Azula said. Lelouch moved over to her side to teach her.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Chess might have ridiculous rules but one thing is clear it takes a lot of strategy to win. If Lelouch applies the same amount of strategy in this competition he'll definitely be a threat." Azula said. She then paused and started smiling evilly. "On the other hand someone with his strategic mind could be an asset for me. Gaining his trust should be easy after all being alone with someone for hours is plenty of time to earn their trust. You were right Lelouch kings fall far too easily. I'll build you up like a King and then bring you down when you're no longer needed." Azula said smirking.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Could you possibly go any slower?" Terry asked Needles as they were walking through the cave.

"If you don't like the way I walk why did you choose to walk behind me?" Needles asked Terry.

"I didn't choose to walk behind you but you're so big you take up the entire path. I'm surprised you even manage to fit through some of these tunnels with your fat." Terry said mockingly.

"What you call fat I call muscle runt." Needles yelled at Terry. Terry just laughed at him.

"I've fought plenty of large people with muscle before. I can tell the difference between fat and muscle and let me just say what you have isn't muscle it's fat." Terry told him. At this remark Needles turned around to face Terry.

"You want to test my strength I'll break you in two." Needles said angrily. The two of them kept staring each other down until Supergirl pushed them apart.

"This is why I paired you together. You need to work out any issues before they make us lose." Supergirl told them.

"Come on Kara you can't really expect me to get along with this guy. He's always trying to pick a fight." Terry told her.

"Most of the time you two argue it's because you start it Terry. I'm not defending Needles but he's not the one to blame for these fights you are." Supergirl said.

"That's because he knows he can't take me. He talks big but he won't really fight." Needles said taunting Terry.

"I would love to humiliate you Needles but I don't want to fight just to please Kara. All you big tough guys are the same. You think your brute strength is enough then you fall when your opponent out thinks you." Terry told Needles.

"I ain't just brawn runt. I got plenty of brains. Course I use my brains more for killing than anything else but there's no way your out thinking me in a fight." Needles said confident in himself.

"You just used the words ain't, course and got all in one sentence. Yeah your definitely smarter than I thought." Terry snarked at Needles.

"Can't the two of you go two minutes without arguing?" Supergirl asked them annoyed that they were once again arguing.

"Personally I think you should let them fight Supergirl. The only way they'll work out their issues is with a fight." Juri told Supergirl wanting to see Needles and Terry fight.

"Okay fine I give in. You two get one fight right here right now, but if things get out of control I'm intervening." Supergirl told them deciding to try Juri's idea since nothing else was working.

"If we're fighting give me a few seconds to get myself ready." Terry said before putting on his Batsuit that he had brought with him.

"What's the matter can't beat me without your precious toys?" Needles asked Terry mockingly.

"Hey if you're as good as you say you are then this shouldn't be a problem for you." Terry said. He then aimed his Batgrapple at Needles to tie him up. Once Needles was tied up from his grapple he activated his jet boots to give him enough force to knock Needles down.

"I thought we were going to fight." Needles complained as he tried to get himself free from the grapple rope surrounding him.

"This is how I fight. Like I said I know I can't overpower you so I out think you. Good look getting out of that. The grapple ropes were designed to hold Bane at full venom, heck the old man told me this once held Superman for almost 10 minutes. Not sure if belive that one but if it's true you're definitely not getting out anytime soon. Your fancy fire won't be much help either it's capable of withstanding Firefly and Promethius level heat which is much more heat then you give off." Terry said standing over Needles.

"Like I said you're nothing without your precious toys. Fight me like a real man and you'll see how strong I am." Needles said.

"You want to know something Needles. This grapple isn't even one of mine. Before I came from the future the old Batman gave me some of his gadgets saying they'd be helpful. I doubted the old man but I guess he was right since this relic managed to take you down. Trust me my toys as you call them are much more impressive." Terry said the then pulled the still tied up Needles and tossed him to Supergirl. "I think I like him better his way. You're the only one strong enough can you carry him the rest of the way Kara?" Terry asked Supergirl.

"Sure I'll carry him. I don't think this worked out the way I planned but it's a start." Supergirl said. She then picked up the tied up Needles and carried him on her shoulder.

"That was disappointing. If I knew Terry was such a cheap fighter I never would've suggested having them fight." Juri said disappointed with how the fight went.

"You caught me off guard this time runt but next time I'll be ready for your tricks." Needles told Terry laughing.

"I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve just wait Needles next time the end result will be the same you on the ground and me standing over you." Terry said confidently. The three of them continued walking through the cave though much quieter without Needles and Terry arguing.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"That fight actually might have helped. The two of them didn't have a single argument for quite a while afterwards. Hopefully they won't have to fight every time they're cooperation is needed." Supergirl said.

[SWITCH]

Needles is shown still tied up in the confessional. "I'll admit the kid's more resourceful than I gave him credit for but eventually he'll run out of tricks and toys. When that day comes he'll see why it's not a good idea to mess with me." Needles said laughing.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Steven and Bakura had been through the cave in relative silence until Steven's Pokémon came to him.

"What's the matter Steven?" Bakura asked him as he noticed Steven had returned his Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"They're a bit tired so I figured I'd let them rest, however they were helpful since apparently they found several hidden paths. Being rock types they were able to sense the hidden paths when we couldn't. Most were empty but the center path seemed to be lead directly to where our fellow competitors are being held.

"The center you say?" They heard a voice say. They turned around to see Franziska and Sakamoto.

"Franziska pleasure seeing you here. I was just discussing with Bakura a discovery my Pokémon made." Steven told her.

"Sakamoto and I already deduced there was a hidden path thanks to this map he created, however the news that there are multiple hidden paths is troubling as it causes more work for us." Franziska said. She then took the map from Sakamoto and showed it to Steven and Bakura.

"Don't worry too much Franziska according to my Pokémon all of the hidden paths are immediate dead ends except for the path in the center here." Steven told her pointing at the map she had.

"Steven do you really think it's a good idea to be helping her out? Sonya's already made just with you talking to her." Bakura whispered to Steven.

"We haven't told her anything she doesn't already know. She already knew about the hidden paths and by the looks of this map she was already heading towards the center." Steven told Bakura. He then turned back to Franziska. "Would you mind if we accompanied you to the center?" Steven asked Franziska. "After all our teammate must be there as well it's the only place left." He said.

"I don't see why not after all we are heading to the same destination separate or apart. Besides finding our captured teammate is only half the challenge, the other half is making it back with the rest of our teams." Franziska said. The four of them started walking towards the center together with Sakamoto's map leading them.

"This map is very helpful and accurate. I didn't know you were good at cartography." Bakura told Sakamoto.

"There are a several things that I am skilled at and very few things that I am not skilled at." Sakamoto said adjusting his glasses.

"Bakura you and Akiza are both fans of that foolish card game right?" Franziska asked Bakura.

"Well yes we both enjoy Duel Monsters, but it's not a foolish game it requires strategy with just a small amount of luck." Bakura answered her.

"Tell me is there any possible way for someone to bring one of those monsters to life?" Franziska asked Bakura ignoring what he said about the game.

"I don't think so. Kiba Corp developed the duel disks which make the monster holograms appear anywhere we duel but real duel monsters I don't think that's a possibility." Bakura said.

"Thank you that was all I needed to hear. I'll have to deal with that foolish girl later. I knew her so called talent was fake." Franziska said. They kept walking for a while until they ran into Nate and Lara.

"You guys come with us there's a hidden path leading to where the others are." Bakura told them.

"A little late for that Bakura we found that place hours ago but Daisy bailed we can't find her anywhere in this cave." Nate said frustrated with Daisy.

"I suppose we'll have to separate Franziska. Azula should be directly ahead. The hidden path is behind what appears to be a wall, however if you push on it the path will open." Steven told Franziska.

"I appreciate the help Steven. I shall repay you in the future." Franziska said. She then c before leaving with Sakamoto.

"Helping the enemy much Steven." Nate said once Franziska and Sakamoto were gone.

"She had a map and was already heading towards the center. She also already knew about the hidden path. We merely found each other along the way and decided to head together." Steven said defending himself.

"But you didn't have to tell her how to find the hidden path." Lara said.

"It's fine Franziska's a smart girl if she figured out about the hidden paths and had a map then she easily would've figured out how to find the hidden path. Right now let's stick together and focus on finding Daisy." Nate said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Steven was definitely helpful." Sakamoto said as he and Franziska entered the hidden path.

"Yes he was. I owe him for this and a von Karma always repays their debts." Franziska said. After a bit of walking the two of them entered the hidden room where they found Lelouch and Azula had fallen asleep. The two were sitting next to each other and Azula's head was on Lelouch's shoulder. "Sakamoto please tell me you have a camera." Franziska whispered to Sakamoto.

"I should have one with me." Sakamoto said. He searched through his pocket and pulled out a small camera. Franziska took a picture of the two and the flash from the camera woke them up. Once they realized what had happened both Lelouch and Azula were embarrassed.

"Come along Azula we still have to find the rest of our team to win." Franziska said helping Azula up.

"Well this had been a very uneventful time Lelouch I hope your team finds you soon or you may just die from boredom." Azula said before leaving with Franziska and Sakamoto.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I can't believe I feel asleep like that. In my defense I'd like to see anyone else go hours with nothing but chess for entertainment. I'm still surprised Lelouch had a game available to play. I suppose this wasn't entirely terrible. It'll be easier to gain his trust now." Azula said angry with herself for having fallen asleep.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"That's odd the tracker seems to indicate we need to keep going forward, but there's a wall here." Amadeus said confused.

"Does that mean it's time for plan B?" Gwenpool asked him.

"It's possible this tracker is defective after all Rick did build it, but I doubt that's the case. Well have to get past this wall and see what's on the other side. Here Tracer hold onto this." Amadeus said giving Tracer the tracker. He then turned into The Hulk and punched a hole into the wall. From there the path towards Lelouch was clear.

"I cant believe that worked. I guess when in doubt punch a hole in the wall." Gwenpool said laughing. Amadeus turned back into human form and got the tracker. Once they entered the room they found Lelouch alone.

"Great were the last ones here." Sephiroth said annoyed with his team and their antics.

"Actually Daisy left as soon as the challenge started so I doubt her teams found her yet. As for Azula Franziska found her not to long ago so I don't think they've met up with the rest of their team yet." Lelouch told them as he got up.

"So then we can win this. They have to try and find their team in that mess of a cave. On the other hand thanks to our tracker we can easily find our team." Amadeus said.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Gwenpool said eagerly. Once they left the hidden path Lelouch saw the huge hole Amadeus made.

"Amadeus I'm guessing you made this hole. You do realize that there was a hidden passage and you simply had to apply a small amount of pressure on the wall for it to open." Lelouch told him.

"Hey my way worked too now I've set the tracker to find Supergirl. Terry, Needles, and Juri should be with her so let's get going." Amadeus said leading the way. Thanks to the tracker they found them in no time at all. When they saw Needles tied up and being carried by Supergirl they reacted with confusion except for Gwenpool who merely laughed hysterically.

"Why is Needles tied up?" Tracer asked after Gwenpool had finished laughing.

"Let's just say Terry and Needles still have a lot of issues to work out." Supergirl said. She was about to untie Needles when Gwenpool stopped her.

"No no this is too funny. As leader I say he stays tied up until it stops being funny." Gwenpool said laughing.

"Come on I've set the tracker to find Squirrel Girl. Luckily she's close, just two tunnels away from us. If we hurry we can win this easily." Amadeus said. They ran as fast as they each could and surprised Squirrel Girl. She reacted quickly to their sudden appearance and stuffed Tippy Toe in her pocket.

"Hey guys how did you get here so fast?" Squirrel Girl asked nervously.

"Thanks to my genius tracker." Amadeus said showing off his device.

"A tracking device that's genius, though how come Supergirl didn't just use her x-ray vision to find everyone?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"I tried using it but everything looked fuzzy. There must be a small amount of lead in these walls that stops my x-ray vision from working completely." Supergirl explained to them.

"Okay and second question why is Needles tied up?" Squirrel Girl asked them.

"Because it's hilarious." Gwenpool answered laughing.

"Well genius what now? We're all together but we're still stuck in this cave. What's your plan for getting us out?" Sephiroth asked Amadeus.

"Relax Chris said he'd be waiting for us when we finished. All we have to do is set the tracker to find Chris and we find the way out of here." Amadeus told him.

"Could you possibly hurry it up a bit I'm running a bit low on power." Tracer said as she started to feel her Chronal Accelerator slow down.

"I'm going Tracer but each new search takes longer than the last." Amadeus said. After a bit he got the results.

"Okay there I can safely disconnect the tracker now. Thanks for the help Tracer." Amadeus said after he finished his search for Chris.

"Don't mention it luv but do me a favor and don't use me as a power source again." Tracer said feeling tired.

"I can't promise anything." Was all Amadeus said before leading the way out. Following Amadeus they made they're way out of the cave and were the first team back.

"Congrats on being the first team back. Go ahead and rest while we wait to see who ends up losing." Chris told them once they had arrived. "Also Needles you have a good luck message though you seem a little tied up at the moment." Chris said laughing at his own joke.

"I guess I'll untie you now so you can see your message." Supergirl said putting Needles down.

"Nope still too funny." Gwenpool yelled from across the mess hall.

"Then how's he supposed to see his good luck message?" Supergirl asked Gwenpool.

"I'm sure the two of you can figure that out yourselves." Gwenpool said laughing.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I think Gwenpool just beat the kid out for the top of my hate list." Needles said angrily still tied up.

[SWITCH]

"With a leader like her it's a miracle we're the only team yet to lose. I probably should've untied Needles honestly she might be leader but what she did to him wasn't right." Supergirl said.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Linkle are you sure we're going the right way?" Peridot asked her. "We seem lost." She said looking around.

"Of course we are Peridot. Thanks to my hero's compass I've been able to draw an accurate map of this place." Linkle said showing Peridot her map.

"Are you sure this is correct Linkle. None of the tunnels on this map are connected." Peridot said questioning Linkle's map.

"Peridot which of us has the hero's compass? Look if you want let's go to the cave entrance and then go through the cave according to this map." Linkle said she started heading to where she thought the cave entrance was when suddenly Peridot stopped her.

"Linkle I'm pretty sure we've never been to this part of the cave before." Peridot said.

"What makes you say that?" Linkle asked Peridot.

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered a giant hole like this one." Peridot said pointing towards the giant hole in the wall.

"If this really is a new place let me draw it on my map." Linkle said. She pulled out her compass and her map then drew a path in the top left corner of her map. "According to my compass this where we currently are. Come on Peridot let's go to the entrance." Linkle said folding her map. Peridot followed along not sure if Linkle's map was accurate. As the two were walking they ended up finding Franziska, Sakamoto, and Azula.

"I knew these two would be somewhere around here." Sakamoto said once they found them.

"And how exactly did you know that?" Azula asked him.

"Simple Peridot has a very loud voice that travels due to the cave's echo. I merely followed the residual echo. Unfortunately since the others aren't as loud as Peridot finding them will be troublesome." Sakamoto explained.

"Well it's a good thing were together now. I made a map using my hero's compass and we were heading back to the entrance." Linkle told them.

"Your compass could be helpful but Sakamoto already made us a map. We'll be fine without yours." Franziska told Linkle.

"Let me see his map. It could be wrong and I'd hate for you to get lost." Linkle said. When she looked at Sakamoto's map though it was completely different from her own.

"It appears your map is the one that's wrong." Sakamoto told Linkle.

"How's my map wrong I made it with a my hero's compass. You just guessed when making yours." Linkle said upset they didn't believe her map.

"Can you even read that thing? It's obvious Sakamoto's map is correct since you have the center in the corner and the entrance near the center rather than the bottom." Franziska said looking at the two maps.

"I never properly learned but I have hero's intuition. As the legendary hero using the hero's compass comes naturally to me. I don't need to learn I already know." Linkle said holding her compass tightly.

"So you made a mistake it's okay Linkle everyone makes mistakes." Peridot said trying to consolidate her friend. Linkle just pushed Peridot away.

"I'm not wrong. I'm taking my map and getting out of this cave my way." Linkle said before running off.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Azula asked Franziska.

"Let the foolish child go. All we need to do is find Saitama and my plan will assure our victory." Franziska said before walking off to try and find Saitama.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know we might have been done already if you let me finish that tracker." Rick complained to Sonya as he was getting tired.

"You had plenty of time so don't be blaming me. Come on I hear some footsteps over here." Sonya said before running off. When Rick caught up with her she had met up with Snake and Katana.

"It's good to see you but where's your tracker Rick?" Snake asked Rick.

"Why don't you ask Sonya what happened to it." Rick said clearly annoyed and tired.

"Long story short Rick failed us. When I went to pick him up he had a barely functional device. Once we got back here he forgot the most important part to make it work." Sonya told them.

"Well we haven't had much luck either. Neither my spy training or Katana's samurai training have proven helpful. We figured out there were hidden paths throughout the cave but Daisy hasn't been in any of them so far." Snake said.

"That's because Daisy left before any of us got here." Nate said as he approached them with his group.

"What do you mean by that?" Katana asked them.

"Nate and I were the first ones to discover the hidden paths. Unfortunately when we got there Azula and Lelouch told us Daisy left before the challenge had started." Lara explained to them.

"Well we're all together now we just have to find Daisy." Bakura said realizing the entire team had met up together.

"But how are we going to find her when this place is a giant maze?" Rick asked.

"Steven when you were with Bakura did you happen to get a good look at her map?" Nate asked Steven suddenly getting an idea.

"You were with Franziska. What did we talk about." Sonya said angrily.

"Yes I did why do you ask." Steven said ignoring Sonya completely.

"If you have a good idea of what the map was like we can draw arrows on the wall telling Daisy how to meet us at the entrance." Nate said pulling out a small book and pencil from his pocket. Steven took it and started to recreate the map Franziska had to the best of his knowledge.

"This might not be 100 percent accurate Nate do you want to Risk it?" Steven asked him once he handed the book and pencil back to him.

"It's the only chance we have. Now come on its better the eight of us stick together than split up again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's been quite a while do you think that the others have found Azula yet?" Elsa asked Saitama as they were walking.

"This is a big cave who knows?" Saitama said.

"I don't really think the cave itself is that big it's just connected. Who knows how many times we've gone through this path." Elsa said looking around.

"There something over there." Saitama said pointing at one of the paths where a flash of light was blinking.

"You want to go check and see what it is? Elsa asked him.

"Sure I guess." Saitama said. The two of them headed to where the flash of light was and they found it had been Azula firebending.

"Your plan worked Sakamoto they came to see what the light was." Franziska said impressed with him.

"You guys found Azula that's great. Now we just need Linkle, Akiza and Leo so we can head out." Elsa said noticing almost everyone was there.

"How exactly do you plan of finding the others before Nate's team? We have no idea how close they are. I suspect Gwenpool's team already finished so we need to hurry." Sakamoto told Franziska.

"Now that we have Saitama my plan can work but first let's head to the entrance of the cave." Franziska said. They used Sakamoto's map to reach the cave entrance rather easily.

"What do you need me to do?" Saitama asked Akiza as they had reached the cave entrance.

"You seem to be quite powerful. I need you to cause this cave to collapse." Franziska told Saitama.

"Wait you want him to break the cave. What about all the people still inside." Elsa said worried about the others.

"No reason to worry I already calculated this plan. The Nohrian Fool's fancy spell book should offer him and miss fake talent enough protection to make it out of the cave safely. As for Linkle even if she's determined to follow her foolish map she's fast enough to out of the cave before it all comes down. Once they get here we can make it back to the mess hall and avoid elimination." Franziska explained to them.

"What about the Nate's team how are they going to get out before it comes down?" Elsa asked Franziska.

"They are not my concern. I'm trying to avoid defeat what about you?" Franziska asked Elsa.

"Don't you care if they get hurt?" Elsa asked Franziska worried.

"Honestly, no I don't. No Saitama hurry up and do what I told you." Franziska said getting annoyed with Elsa.

"You aren't worried that Steven is going to get hurt by this?" Elsa asked desperately trying to get Franziska to stop. Franziska responded by striking Elsa with her whip.

"He won't get hurt now Saitama do what I said." Franziska yelled.

"You sure nobody will get hurt?" Saitama asked Franziska.

"Yes I'm sure now stop questioning me and go." Franziska said before whipping Saitama which didn't really do anything to him. Saitama took a step back and punched the cave causing it to start collapsing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the cave Leo and Akiza were walking when it started shaking terribly.

"Leo I think the cave's falling apart what do we do?" Akiza asked him struggling to stand up.

"Stand close to me. Remember Brynhildr is a divine tome specializing in Earth Magic. I should be able to delay the cave from collapsing and offer us protection from falling debris but you have to stay close to me." Leo said. Akiza stood next to Leo and grabbed onto him. Leo's tome started to glow and the cave stabilized slightly.

"How do we know where the entrance is?" Akiza asked Leo as they were running together.

"This things already falling apart so let's make a new exit." Leo said. He then charged his tome and a section of the cave fell down leading them outside. The two of them ran out and found the rest of their team waiting for them.

"See you had no reason to doubt Franziska." Azula told Elsa once they arrived.

"We still have to wait and see if Linkle makes it out, and without Leo's magic inside it's collapsing too fast." Elsa said. A few moments later though Linkle made it out as well. The hole that Leo made was coincidentally where Linkle's map placed the entrance of the cave.

"I told you my map was accurate." Linkle said as she met up with them.

"If it makes you feel better I never once doubted you." Azula told Linkle.

"Well everyone's here let's go." Franziska told her team.

"We aren't going to wait and see if Nate's team makes it out?" Elsa asked Franziska.

"I already said that's none of my concern. Now come on we have a challenge to win." Franziska said before heading off. The rest of her team soon followed leaving a barely standing cave behind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad you let me come see your good luck message Needles." Juri said as they arrived to see it.

"I still don't understand what they're doing here." Needles said referring to Supergirl and Terry.

"Hey you couldn't get here on your own since you're still tied up. Someone had to bring you." Supergirl said.

"As for myself did you really think I'd leave Kara alone with you and Needles? She'd die of boredom and ignorance." Terry said.

"Fine just get this started." Needles said annoyed with them.

[NEEDLES VIDEO MESSAGE START]

Clown Grunt #1: (Cleaning the Sweet Tooth.) Hey, boss! Glad your doing well at that island! A little surprised that you chose that over Twisted Metal, But you probably thought she would be there. Anyway, Me and the other guys got you a gift. Hope you like it!

[NEEDLES VIDEO MESSAGE END]

"Let me guess your pal there sent you a big knife as a gift." Terry said condescendingly.

"Course not it's a good luck charm." Needles said holding a small Keychain resembling a clown head.

"Who was that and who was he talking about?" Supergirl asked curious about the video.

"That was one of my boys. I've got a whole gang of people who follow my every order. We call ourselves the clowns. As for who he was talking about let's just say I only joined this show because an inside source told me someone special I've been looking for would be here." Needles told Supergirl.

"The clowns wow and I thought the Jokerz had a bad name." Terry said laughing.

"Whatever let's just go." Needles said. Juri took the cassette copy for Needles and Supergirl carried Needles back with the others. When they arrived they saw everyone was there except for Nate's team.

"What made you think destroying the cave was a good idea?" Chris yelled at Franziska.

"Watch your tone McFool it was a perfect idea." Franziska said holding her whip firmly.

"Okay so team Human Beings is the loser but they can't quite vote someone out if they're all trapped in the now collapsed cave." Chris said.

"Wait what happened to the cave?" Supergirl asked getting closer.

"Franziska had Saitama bring the cave down. Now Nate's team is stuck there." Elsa told Supergirl.

"We have to go rescue them. Who knows what could happen if we don't get there in time." Supergirl said worried about them.

"I can't send all of you so Supergirl, Amadeus, Saitama and Leo you four go to the cave. We'll monitor the situation from here." Chris said pulling up several monitors. The four of them headed off towards what remained of the cave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everyone alright?" Nate asked everyone once the shaking seemed to have stopped.

"Everyone looks good. What was that? An earthquake or something?" Snake asked standing up.

"I don't know what that was but the cave doesn't seem stable anymore." Lara said looking at the walls.

"Lara's right we should try to be as still as possible until help arrives. Even the smallest amount of movement could bring what's left of this place down on us." Nate said.

"So what we just sit here and accept defeat?" Rick asked them.

"It appears accepting defeat is the only way we'll make it out alive." Katana said.

"I just hope wherever she is Daisy's fine." Bakura said hoping Daisy wasn't injured by the cave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Great just my luck. First I found this huge hole in the wall that seemed to be the exit but it just lead me back to where I was supposed to be captured. Then the cave starts to fall apart. Now I'm trapped in my original capture spot actually needing help with all this rubble on top of me. If this isn't irony I don't know what is." Daisy said to herself out loud trying to free herself but to no avail. A short while later Supergirl flew in.

"Daisy there you are stay perfectly still while I help you." Supergirl said before Daisy stopped her.

"No I don't need help. I can save myself." Daisy told Supergirl.

"Daisy is this about the whole stereotype thing?" Supergirl asked her.

"I can get out of here without you or anyone else helping me." Daisy said desperately.

"Daisy accepting help doesn't make you weak. I'm always being compared to my cousin Superman and even though I'm nowhere near as strong as him I know I'm strong enough. At the same time I know when I need help so let me help you." Supergirl said begging Daisy.

"Okay Supergirl help me get out of here to safety." Daisy conceding defeat. Supergirl lifted the rubble off of Daisy and flew her back to the mess hall. When she arrived the rest of team Human Beings had already been rescued by the others.

"I'm glad you're all safe and there won't be any lawsuits against the show, but some still needs to be voted off. Team Human Beings that's your job today." Chris said before leaving.

"Hey Rick I wanted to thank you for your primitive tracker. We never would've won without it. Don't worry I removed my modifications wouldn't want you to go crazy trying to understand it." Amadeus said before handing Rick his DNA tracker.

"Thanks a lot Rick your tracker gave them the win." Sonya yelled at Rick.

"You were the one who left it on the ground in the fist place. The only reason I couldn't use it was because you came barging in and interrupted my work." Rick said irritated.

"You complain about not being able to work well but Amadeus didn't have any issues making a good tracker." Sonya said.

"Don't compare me to that kid." Rick said.

"Why because he's actually smart unlike you." Sonya interrupted Rick.

"Alright that's enough both of you." Nate uncharacteristically yelled at them.

"But Nate I..." Sonya started to say before Nate interrupted her.

"But nothing Sonya I trusted you to help me lead but clearly that trust was misplaced. Come on you guys let's go vote." Nate said before leaving. His team followed shortly after.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Sonya wants what's best for this team but the way she's doing it isn't working out. Rick is a smart guy but he's hasn't been helpful and he isn't that likeable. We would've won if it wasn't for Daisy leaving her captured area. Any one of them three might be the one going home." Nate said unsure as to who he should vote for.

[SWITCH]

"Nate and I were the first ones in the cave if Daisy had waited there we would've won. It's clear who's at fault." Lara said.

[SWITCH]

"Nate's right I went a little too far. If I don't end up leaving then I'll try and fix my mistakes. As for Rick he's still the biggest liability on this team.

[ SWITCH]

"See you later Sonya. Without you I'll be able to get some real work done. Although I still need to find an assistant since Amadeus turned me down." Rick said.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"I've tallied the votes and they are quite decisive. Safe without any votes are Nate, Lara, Snake, Katana, Steven, and Bakura. Sonya you received votes for your recent attitude towards your team. Rick your a genius but you haven't been showing it. Daisy you basically cost your team the challenge. The next person safe is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonya."

"Thanks you guys and Nate I'm sorry for my attitude. I'd still like to help you out but I'm formally resigning from being your co-captain." Sonya told them happy she was staying.

"The last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rick. I'm sorry Daisy but you've been eliminated." Chris said giving Rick his marshmallow.

"I understand you guys. I was stubborn and cost us the challenge. Next time I'll worry less about being a stereotype and more about being a teammate." Daisy told her team before leaving the island with Chef.

"Well that's one princess down. Who will be the next loser? Will the fanfic fighters ever lose? Will Needles end up being untied?

"It's still funny." Gwenpool yelled laughing.

"Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover."

 **Daisy Elimination Explanation: I've always liked Daisy and am sad she doesn't get used a lot. Unfortunately, I'm no better than Nintendo because I couldn't figure out a plot for her. I decided to have her tomboy personality and refusal to be a damsel princess be her ultimate downfall. Sorry to any Daisy fans.**

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's been a while. I actually had this really long chapter done a while ago but I went on vacation and forgot to upload it. I plan on making 1 more chapter before the year is over but I need your help. Sumbmit holiday themed challenges for next time. Any winter holiday counts, Christmas, Ramadan, Quanza, the Winter Solstice, even New Years counts. I only have a little over a week to get it done so submit fast. Until then hope you all enjoyed.**


	9. Episode 5 A Holiday to Remember

Last time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover. We captured three royal contestants from each of the teams and placed them inside the cave of mystery. While Daisy refused to remain captured Azula and Lelouch spent the time together bonding. Rick had the genius idea to build a tracker, but thanks to meddling from co-captain Sonya that tracker ended in the hands of the eight smartest person Amadeus Cho leading the Fanfic Fighters to another victory. Speaking of the Fanfic Fighters Needles and Terry settled their problems with a fight a fight that ended in a tie much to Gwenpool's amusement. Team Human Beings ended up our losers after Franziska's 'brilliant' idea to make the cave fall apart. Daisy's rebellious and tomboy nature ended up sending her home. Now it's the holidays, a time to relax and be with the ones you love. Perhaps they should get the day off... Nah. What holiday themed challenge will we put our contestants through? Who will become the not so merry loser sent home? Find out all this more right now on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

( **Insert theme song here** )

"Alright so last time didn't work out the way I planned but luckily I have a new idea for how to get the two of you to start getting along." Supergirl told Needles and Terry. She had woken the two of them up earlier than usual and the three of them were outside their cabin.

"Kara it's way too early for this. Chris rarely let's us sleep and now you aren't letting us sleep either." Terry complained to her.

"Will you just shut up and do what she says." Needles said. Terry looked over at Needles surprised.

"Since when are you so cooperative?" Terry asked Needles skeptically.

"I owe her one for getting me out of your damn trap despite our idiotic leader saying not to. I'd still be in those things if not for her. So I'll play nice with you just to get this over with. I don't like owing people favors." Needles told Terry.

"That's actually kinda respectable Needles. I always thought there was no honor among thieves but you seem to have an honor code of sorts." Terry said.

"Don't get the wrong idea runt I just don't want to be indebted to her. Soon as my debts paid off I'm back to looking out for myself." Needles said.

"See your already making progress. Now I need the two of you to stay perfectly still. I'm going to use my super speed for this but if you move I might mess up and hurt you." Supergirl told them. Before either Terry or Needles could react she had disappeared off to get something. A few moments later when she returned she quickly handcuffed Terry and Needles together.

"Seriously Kara handcuffs. Not only is this the biggest cliche out there it never works." Terry said annoyed after he realized what Supergirl had done.

"Doesn't matter I've broken out of plenty of handcuffs in my days." Needles said confidently. Supergirl then started to laugh.

"Sorry Needles but these aren't regular handcuffs. You're really strong and he's Batman in the future so I took some precautions. I borrowed these from my cousin. They're intergalactic handcuffs designed to hold powerful villains such as Darkseid or Mongul. The Justice League helped make them. I'll free you two at the end of the day if you behave yourself." Supergirl explained to them.

"Come on Kara you can't expect this to work do you?" Terry asked her not wanting to go through with it.

"I will admit I was a bit hesitant but I asked the other girls and they assured me it was a good idea." Supergirl said.

"Oh yeah because the girl who loved seeing me tied up, the girl who's only friends are rodents, the girl who likes seeing people injured, and the girl who has a ridiculous voice are such great people to ask for advice." Needles yelled at her.

"Hate to say it but he's right. Other than Tracer and you all the girls on our team aren't exactly people I'd trust with this type of situation." Terry said.

"Well I trust them so we're going through with this. You boys better learn to get along or you aren't getting out of there anytime soon." Supergirl said. She was about to walk away when Terry grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on Kara you're smarter than this. We won't get along. The only thing that'll happen if we go through with this is we'll lose whatever today's challenge is and have to vote someone off." Terry said trying to convince Supergirl. We're the only team that hasn't eliminated anyone yet do you really want that to be ruined?" He asked her. Supergirl looked at Terry and Needles then sighed.

"I suppose you're right Terry I just really wanted to the two of you to get along. I'll have to think of something else." Supergirl said reluctantly.

"Stop right there. Nobody move." Gwenpool said suddenly appearing and startling the three of them.

"Gwenpool where did you come from?" Supergirl asked.

"Not really sure but the plot demanded that I show up and here I am. Just in time too." Gwenpool said. The others just looked at her confused.

"If our 'leader' is done can you get back to unlocking us from these?" Terry asked Supergirl.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. That's why I'm here. You almost gave in FemSupes but luckily The Unbelievable Gwenpool has come to save the day." Gwenpool said posing heroically.

"FemSupes?" Supergirl asked Gwenpool.

"Yeah you know FemSupes. People call your cousin Supes and your a female. FemSupes." Gwenpool explained to her.

"Will you shut up and unlock these already?" Needles yelled impatiently.

"That's why I'm here. The other girls and I told FemSupes this was a good idea but you two almost have her regretting it so as leader I now command FemSupes to leave to handcuffs on and to hand the key over to me until today's challenge is over." Gwenpool told them.

"Gwenpool I know you think this is a joke but if you don't let us go we're going to lose today." Terry told her.

"It'll be fine trust me." Gwenpool said laughing.

"Kara please tell me you can break these off without the keys." Terry said desperate to get out.

"Sorry Terry but Batman, the present Batman thought that would be to risky. They only come off with the key." Supergirl explained to him.

"Well this is just perfect. I'm stuck like this all day. At least when we lose we'll vote off the idiot that kept us together." Needles said looking angrily at Gwenpool.

"It'll be fine. Hope you two have fun." Gwenpool said before skipping away.

"When this dumb game is over you're dead." Needles yelled out to Gwenpool. Gwenpool just laughed in response. She headed over to the mess hall when she suddenly stopped seeing Rick working on a list of some sort.

"What you got there Rick?" Gwenpool asked him pointing to the list. Rick looked up at Gwenpool annoyed.

"I'm trying to figure out who should be my new assistant. Without Morty here I have to do everything alone. While I could do it myself having someone do everything I say is much better." Rick said. Gwenpool grabbed the list from him and saw all of the other competitors' names on there with most crossed off.

"So what exactly are you looking for in an assistant?" Gwenpool asked Rick.

"Nothing just that they do everything I say without question and that they're smart enough not to blow themselves up. I wish that kid Edd hadn't been eliminated he would've been the perfect candidate. Now though there's not much to choose from." Rick said frustrated.

"Worry not Rick for I have a solution to your dilemma. I shall become your assistant." Gwenpool said eagerly.

"I doubt you'd be much help but I'll keep that in mind." Rick said uninterested.

"Why wouldn't I be a good assistant? I can listen and I'm smarter enough not to blow myself up." Gwenpool asked Rick poking his chest.

"Not only do I doubt that second part but I've just added a sanity clause." Rick said snatching his list back from her.

"I'm not crazy I'm just from a dimension where everything you know as reality is fiction. It's thanks to this that I happen to know we're currently in a fanfiction. It's the only way characters from so many franchises can be together in one place. If this isn't a fanfiction it must cost a fortune in acquiring the rights for everything." Gwenpool told Rick.

"Kid I've been to my fair share of dimensions and what you just said still doesn't sound like something a sane person would say." Rick told Gwenpool.

"Come on Rick you know there's an infinite number of realities. My original reality just so happens to be real while everyone else here is fictional." Gwenpool said.

"What if your reality is just another fictional reality. Something to think about kid." Rick said heading inside his cabin. Gwenpool shrugged then went down to the mess hall.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"There's no way my world is fictional if that was the case then my comic series would be a fictional world in a fictional world. Rick just can't accept he's a fictional character." Gwenpool said reassuring herself.

[SWITCH]

"She might be a good assistant if she wasn't so unpredictable. I mean I've known my world is fictional for so long and it never made me crazy." Rick said looking at his list of potential assistants.

[ CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Elsa entered the mess hall humming. She grabbed her food then sat down.

"Someone's exceptionally happy today. Why's that?" Azula asked Elsa mockingly.

"I saw some snow outside and it reminded me of home." Elsa answered her.

"Don't be foolish Elsa it couldn't possibly be snowing on an island like this one at this time of the year. McFool probably set it up for whatever today's challenge is." Franziska told her sitting down at their table.

"Well real or not it's nice. If it's still out there after the challenge any of you want to go build some snowmen or have a snowball fight?" Elsa asked them.

"Of course we'd love to. Perhaps afterwards we can all sing songs about our feelings." Azula said smirking. Elsa shoved Azula having had enough of her attitude.

"What is your problem? You've done nothing but mistreated me since this show started all because of my powers. I'm trying to be nice but clearly some people can't be reasoned with." Elsa said. She then shot a small ball of ice at Azula. Azula stepped back and created a circle of fire around Elsa.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win Ice Queen. I'm a prodigy at firebending while you barely learned to control your powers." Azula said increasing the intensity of the fire around Elsa causing her to fall on her knees.

"Alright you've made your point now let her go she can't breath." Supergirl said flying over to Azula.

"Go back to your own team. Your assistance isn't needed." Franziska told Supergirl.

"So what you'll just let Elsa suffocate from the fire?" Supergirl asked Franziska.

"You underestimate Elsa just watch and see why you aren't needed here." Franziska said. Elsa then slowly picked herself up from the ground and started forming snow. While at first it seemed to be useless against Azula's fire she soon created a powerful snowstorm putting out Azula's fire and covering her team in the leftover snow.

"You think you're so strong just because you're a prodigy well guess what Azula you lost this fight." Elsa said looking down at Azula who was covered in snow.

"This isn't over. I still have one technique left. One you won't be able to beat so easily." Azula said getting out of the snow. She started channeling energy into her fingertips. Before she could continue with this technique her and Elsa were both whipped by Franziska.

"Fight each other after the challenge not before fools." Franziska scolded the two of them.

"Hey she started it don't blame me." Elsa said defending herself.

"Honestly she started it that's your response. Tell me Elsa are you a queen or a child?" Franziska asked Elsa. "It doesn't matter who started it you were both acting foolishly." Franziska scolded.

"What was I supposed to do let her suffocate me with her crazy ring of fire?" Elsa asked Franziska incredulously.

"That's enough foolishness Elsa. I need to get a new plate of food since this one is snow damaged. Refrain from getting into another fight while I'm gone." Franziska said before walking away.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Seriously I finally defend myself from Azula and I'm somehow the fool. It's probably because Azula and Franziska are so similar that they get along." Elsa said annoyed.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Well too bad that ended. It was just starting to get interesting." Juri said looking over at where team Absolute Perfection was sitting.

"How badly do you think Chris will react when he sees the damage those two did?" Terry asked struggling to sit down with Needles handcuffed to him.

"I'm sure he'll just have Chef fix everything. He's too cheap to pay a real repairman." Needles said laughing.

"Say Needles I've been wondering how did you get that curse you mentioned? The one that has your head on fire?" Juri asked Needles.

"You really wanna know how I got this? It's not a pretty story." Needles said grinning.

"Oh I'm sure I can handle it." Juri replied.

"Well in that case I don't see why not. Though it would be better if everyone knew just who they were up again." Needles said before standing up knocking down Terry in the process. "Hey everyone I've got something to say and you better listen up." Needles yelled getting the attention of all the other contestants.

"I'm sure this will be entertaining." Terry said getting himself back up.

"Alright everyone pay attention I'm only telling this story once." Needles said starting his tale. "Back in my early days of killing, I was just starting and was already causing mayhem. Then came the dreams. Those were some wonderful dreams... All of my greatest achievements at that point flashing before my eyes. The scale of what I'd done... The sheer volume of people I killed. It was breathtaking... but like all good things, it had to end sometime. When they finally captured me, the only thing I could think was 'What a waste, all those people I hadn't killed yet'. Come the night of my execution, There must of been about 1,000 people outside to watch me fry... I was upset about that. There should of been more... I remember there was this preacher in the observation room. I figured he was just some bible thumper freak wanting to save my soul. As it turns out, the old man had something else in mind. As I fried, he started screaming out like the freak he was. He asked god to curse me, to burn me forever with the flames of Hell itself. It took me less then a minute to break out of the electric chair, to kill three police officers, and to get my mask back on. I never used to believe in curses, but it's been so many months since that night, and the pain gets worse everyday... so let me tell you something I sure do believe in curses now." Needles said reflecting on his past.

"Oh come on how much of that story is real and how much did you make up?" Terry said not believing what Needles had said.

"Terry you're a superhero you've seen some crazy things why wouldn't Needles' story be true?" Supergirl asked Terry.

"Look at him there's no way this guy survived the electric chair and is constantly in pain from a fire curse." Terry said.

"Belive it or not doesn't matter. It all happened just like I said." Needles said sitting down.

"Come on does anyone here actually believe any of that story?" Terry asked the other contestants. They all looked at each other before speaking up.

"I mean it sounds crazy but I've seen crazier stuff than that in my adventures." Nate said.

"We also know for a fact that his fire curse or not is permanent since it wasn't put out by the water or Elsa's ice abilities." Lelouch said thinking about his story.

"I couldn't bend his dumb fire meaning it isn't normal fire. His story makes sense." Azula said agreeing with them. Terry couldn't believe they were buying it.

"Seriously you guys believe him. I'm pretty sure most of the villains I've fought are tougher than him and they couldn't survive what he claims to have done." Terry said stubbornly.

"Well clearly looks can be deceiving. Needles has proven his strength in the past." Leo said not looking up from his book. "Why is this so hard for you to accept?" Leo asked him.

"If he's tough enough to break out of police custody with his head on fire after having been zapped by the electric chair then why couldn't he get out of my Batgrapple ropes or why can't he get out of these handcuffs?" Terry asked them.

"Probably because those were designed to hold super villains who could do those very things mentioned and more." Squirrel Girl said eating some nuts that a group of squirrels including Tippy Toe in disguise had given her earlier.

"As the official fangirl expert I can safely say that Needles has told the truth. Well depending on which continuity we're using anyway." Gwenpool said.

"Give it up runt everyone here is on my side." Needles said laughing.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I can't believe they all bought that story. Needless couldn't have done all of that. He just isn't strong enough." Terry complained.

"What's wrong mad that I'm stronger than you thought?" Needles said still handcuffed to him.

"Shut up." Terry said annoyed.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Hello everyone and I hope your in a good mood because the holidays are here." Chris said walking into the mess hall wearing a Christmas outfit.

"Chris what are you talking about holidays? We're in the middle of summer." Lara said confused.

"Look we promised we'd have a holiday themed challenge this season before we planned to film this over the summer so just work with this." Chris said.

"If we're celebrating the holidays shouldn't we get the day off?" Tracer asked Chris.

"Nice try Tracer but that's not how this works. We'll be having three different challenges each based on the holidays. The winner of the challenge gets one point. Whoever has the most points at the end wins. Whoever has the least points at the end votes someone out." Chris explained to them.

"Is that what the snow outside was for?" Elsa asked Chris.

"Why yes it was Elsa for your first challenge involves creating a decorative Christmas scenery. You can use the snow, the ornaments, and the tree however you want. In one hour Chef and I will come judge your work. Also Juri you have a good luck message." Chris said before leaving the mess hall.

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything about the damage Elsa and Azula did to the mess hall." Juri said laughing.

"At this point he's probably used to all of the damage caused. He'll have Chef fix it while we're off completing our challenges." Lelouch said looking over at the damaged area of the mess hall.

"Well you guys start without me I have to go see my message. I wonder who sent it since I don't have many friends." Juri said before heading off to see her message.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I won't give these people the joy of seeing me frustrated anymore but I can't believe they did that much damage to the mess hall in one morning. This is going to be an expensive season in repairs." Chris said rubbing his forehead to relive his stress.

[SWITCH]

Gwenpool is shown with a mischievous smile. "If Chris really wants a holiday themed episode then that means one thing. Mistletoe. Operating get my OTPs to kiss under the mistletoe has officially begun." She said eagerly.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Alright team does anyone have any ideas on how to set up our decorations?" Nate asked his team.

"This is going to be difficult thanks to Elsa's ice powers and Supergirl's ice breath both of the other teams can manipulate the snow much better than our team can." Katana said.

"We've worked at a disadvantage before and we've come out on top. We can do this." Nate said trying to encourage his team.

"I wouldn't say come out on top is that accurate we do have the most eliminated team members right now." Rick said.

"That's not really helpful Rick." Lara told him.

"Just being the realistic one here." Rick said drinking from his flask. "Why did you think a team of all humans was a good idea." He asked Nate.

"Rick please we need to work together if we want to pull this off. We're a diverse group of people with a diverse set of skills. We can do this but we all need to work together." Nate said.

"Excuse me Nathan but permission to speak freely sir. I have an idea." Sonya said getting his attention.

"Um yeah go ahead." Nate said surprised with how Sonya had addressed him.

"Well Katana's right that the other teams can manipulate the snow better than us but what if that isn't a bad thing? Chris wants this to be holiday themed well why don't we go with a simple design since several holidays involve humbleness and simplicity." Sonya suggested. Nate thought for a moment then smiled.

"That's a great idea Sonya. You go with Snake to search through the ornaments. Rick, Steven and Bakura you three start setting up the tree. Sonya and I will see what we can do with the snow." Nate said instructing his team.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright clearly Elsa can handle this challenge on her own. Ice and snow are her area of expertise." Franziska said looking at what they had to decorate with.

"Don't you think we should still help her out. We can accomplish much more if it's all of us working together." Linkle asked Franziska.

"Don't be foolish Linkle there's not much that any of us can do that Elsa can't do on her own." Franziska answered her.

"Actually Franziska while I worked with the snow I was hoping you guys could decorate the tree." Elsa told Franziska.

"Very well if you can't handle it yourself we can step in. Sakamoto you're in charge of designing the tree. Peridot use your metal powers to set up the ornaments as Sakamoto tells you to. Nohrian Fool I'm sure your fancy book has some spells to make this flash. Akiza you can use your holograms to make the scenery look more authentic. Linkle and Saitama you two stand by and assist anyone if they need it." Franziska commanded.

"I already told you they aren't holograms they're real. Besides most of my cards are plant based. In this snow they won't be useful." Akiza told Franziska.

"Stop pretending you have some special gift to summon monsters. Your friend already told me there's no way your cards can come to life. They're nothing more than holograms. Just help the Nohrian Fool look through his book for a nice spell." Franziska said.

"What exactly are you going to be doing. Everyone seems to have a job but you and Azula." Leo noticed.

"The two of us will be supervising from a distance Nohrian Fool. You should know from this morning that Azula doesn't play well with ice. Wouldn't want her to accidentally ruin our hard work." Franziska explained before walking away with Azula.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

[JURI VIDEO MESSAGE START]

Static*  
Chun-Li: Juri, I don't know what your planning, But I'm going to find out! Your not going to get away with it!  
(M. Bison comes out of nowhere and dashes at Chun-Li, trying to punch her. Chun-Li dodges)  
Chun-Li: But right now, I'm kinda busy. Also, Tell Needles he's not getting away either!  
(Chun-Li drops the camera, and dashes towards M. Bison.)  
*Static*

[JURI VIDEO MESSAGE END]

"I should've guessed she was the one behind my message honestly can't even leave me alone while I'm on this island. I'm not even planning anything. At least not anything yet. Wonder why she mentioned Needles. What does he have to do with this." Juri said out loud to herself as she headed to meet with her team for the challenge. When she arrived to where her team was she found they were mostly done.

"How was your message?" Needles asked Juri as he noticed she had returned.

"Wasn't anything special. Just an old 'friend'." Juri said. "Why are you so far away from the others?" She asked noticing that Needles was alone except for Terry who he was still handcuffed to.

"I kept melting the snow and almost set the tree on fire so they decided to have me sit this challenge out." Needles explained to her.

"I was unfortunately stuck sitting this challenge out with him since we have to learn to get along." Terry said mad that he was stuck alone with Needles.

"Well I'd better go and see if I'm needed for anything. If not I can come back and keep the two of you company." Juri said as she left.

"Juri I'm glad your back I really need your help." Gwenpool said seeing Juri.

"Sure what do you need?" Juri asked Gwenpool.

"It's not much but can you get Lelouch and Tracer to stand exactly on this X?" Gwenpool asked Juri pointing to a giant X.

"Sure I guess but how will this help with creating our scenery?" Juri asked Gwenpool confused with how this was helpful.

"It doesn't we already have that all taken care of this is for personal reasons." Gwenpool said grinning. Juri was confused but went along with it interested in seeing where it would go. Once both Tracer and Lelouch were on the spot Gwenpool had designated she pushed a button on her belt and a small drone carrying mistletoe hovered over them.

"Hey Tracer can you come here real quick I need your help." Amadeus yelled over at Tracer. She blinked over to where he was missing the mistletoe that was previously over her and Lelouch.

[CONFESSIONALCAMERA START]

"Dang it so close. Oh well. That ship probably wouldn't have worked anyway last I checked Tracer was already with someone." Gwenpool said crossing Tracer/Lelouch off her list of ships.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Alright everyone your time is up so let's go ahead and see what you all built." Chris announced as he and Chef arrived to score the scenery they created. First he went to see Absolute Perfection's scenery. Elsa had build a palace out of the snow and the tree was inside the center of it. Sakamoto had designed the tree so the ornaments were evenly spaced apart and Leo had found a spell that made the tree grow to look more beautiful.

"I hope your impressed McFool this piece of art makes the other teams look pitiful." Franziska told him.

"This certainly is wonderful. I'll give it 9 points out of 10." Chris said writing down.

"I'm with Chris it gets a 9 out of 10." Chef agreed giving Absolute Perfection 18 points. The two moved on to see the Fanfic Fighters' scenery. They had Supergirl use her ice breath to make several ice sculptures around the tree. The tree itself was packed with ornaments and had a star on top. Several of the branches also had mistletoe on them. They didn't do much with the snow however.

"Impressive work but you didn't use the snow which was really hard to bring onto the island so I'll give you 7 out of 10." Chris said.

"It looks good enough to me snow or no snow. 9 out of 10." Chef said being a much more lenient grader and giving them a total of 16 points. Finally they went to see team Human Beings' scenery. What they had was much less impressive than the other two though. Their scenery had a simple tree with a few ornaments and some snowmen around with along with snow angels in the ground.

"What did you guys waste your hour on? This looks like it was done last minute." Chris said unsure what to think.

"Wait Chris before you grade us we purposely made it simplistic. The holidays are all about being humble so we this scenery represents that humbleness." Lara explained to Chris. Chris thought for a moment then laughed.

"Man that's cheesy, but that's the kind of cheesy stuff that gets holiday specials such high ratings. 10 points." Chris said still laughing.

"I'll give it 10 points too since this looks nice and simple." Chef said.

"Therefore the winners of this first challenge and the first point goes to team Human Beings." Chris announced.

"That's awesome you guys. We would have never done this without Sonya's brilliant idea." Nate said glad they won.

"Thank you for the compliment sir." Sonya said saluting Nate.

"Moving onto our second challenge it wouldn't be the holidays without some food so our second challenge is a simple eating competition. Each team will chose one person to represent them. That person will then have 10 minutes to eat as much as they can from this table. Whoever eats the most from the three teams will win their team the second point." Chris explained to them. He had Chef set up the table while the teams decided who would eat.

"So we're all in agreement that Needles should be the one eating for our team?" Terry asked his team.

"It's going to be hard for him to eat while he's handcuffed to you." Tracer pointed out.

"I can try you guys. This should be no different than stuffing my face full of acorns and nuts." Squirrel Girl offered.

"You sure you can handle this Squirrel Girl?" Lelouch asked her. "This is going to be a lot heavier food then some nuts." He said.

"Guys I've got this no worries." Squirrel Girl said trying to reassure them.

"Hold on Squirrel Girl I think I better take this one." Amadeus told her.

"What makes you think you can do better? Let's test who can fit more nuts into their mouth right now." Squirrel Girl said. Amadeus turned into The Hulk then laughed.

"I'm pretty sure The Hulk can eat more than anyone here." Amadeus said confident in himself.

"So who here thinks they can handle this?" Franziska asked her team unsure of who to pick.

"I can do this if no one else wants to." Saitama said volunteering himself.

"Thanks for the offer Saitama but I nominate myself for this event." Sakamoto said stepping forward.

"You sure about this man?" Saitama asked him.

"I'm positive. This will work out for the best." Sakamoto replied adjusting his glasses.

"What makes you think you can do a better job than Saitama? He looks like he can eat more than you." Peridot said unsure of Sakamoto's eating capabilities.

"Looks can be deceiving. Besides haven't you heard I'm Sakamoto." Sakamoto said smirking.

"I'll go ahead and volunteer for this challenge it that's alright with the rest of you." Nate told his team.

"You sure about that Nate I might be able to eat more than you if you want to switch." Snake offered him.

"No thanks Snake I might not look like it but back in my youth my friends used to call me Donut Drake. I can take care of a little holiday dinner." Nathan said. The three representatives stepped forward and sat at the table where the food was now ready for them.

"On my signal you may begin eating. You have 10 minutes to eat as much as you can. Remember whoever eats the most wins their team the point." Chris said getting his timer ready. "And go." He said starting the challenge. Amadeus immediately grabbed food and quickly shoved it into his mouth. Nate was eating at a slower pace but was managing to keep up with Amadeus. Sakamoto on the other hand ate slowly compared to them carefully cutting his food.

"This is just great I knew we shouldn't have chosen him. Now that clod is going to lose us the point." Peridot said annoyed.

"It doesn't really matter. You think anyone on your team could eat as fast as him?" Rick asked her pointing at Amadeus.

"I didn't ask for your opinion you know. Though I suppose you do have a point." Peridot admitted.

"Of course I do." Rick said before having an idea. "You're pretty good at working with advanced technology aren't you?" Rick asked her.

"Of course I am. Peridots like myself are created for the purpose of utilizing homeworld technology. I'd be more efficient if I still had my old limb enhancers but I suppose my new metal powers more than make up for it." Peridot said.

"Didn't really understand most of what you just said but that doesn't matter. How would you like to be my new assistant?" Rick asked her.

"An assistant? That does sound like an intriguing offer. I accept however only if my friend Linkle can be my co-assistant." Peridot said extending her hand to Rick.

"Two assistants for the price of one how could I refuse. You've got a deal." Rick said shaking Peridot's hand. Gwenpool noticed the two of them from a distance.

"Rick and Peridot definitely aren't on my list of ships but I'm sure there's someone out there who ships them therefore I can't waste this opportunity." Gwenpool said softly to herself. She activated her mistletoe drone and hovered it over the two of them. Right before Gwenpool could tell them they were under mistletoe Amadeus let out a giant burp which created a shockwave and knocked the drone down.

"There's only three minutes remaining everyone. Amadeus has a massive lead but he seems to be getting full from eating so fast. Nate has been keeping a steady pace and Sakamoto is still taking his time. Who will win is still a mystery." Chris said informing everyone on the progress that has been made so far.

"If Amadeus gets full before time is up then one of our teams still has a chance to win." Bakura told Akiza.

"Your team might but I don't see how Sakamoto could possibly win at this rate." Akiza said watching how slow Sakamoto was eating compared to the others.

"Don't count Sakamoto out yet. He wouldn't have volunteered himself if he didn't have some strategy ready." Leo said.

"But what possible reason could he have for eating so slowly in an eating contest?" Bakura asked trying to figure out Sakamoto's strategy.

"I suppose that's something we'll all have to wait and see. Perhaps I could be wrong and he merely overestimated his abilities." Leo said focusing on the three eating. There was a little bit over a minute and a half left and Amadeus had stopped eating since he was full and was confident in his lead.

"Bakura and Leo are both with Akiza this is great I can get two of my ships at the same time." Gwenpool said excitedly. "Wait but does mistletoe work with three people? I don't want to risk losing this opportunity because it doesn't work when there's three people. I'll just have to pick one but who? Leo and Akiza are on the same team and they got close last challenge, but Bakura and Akiza both play the same card game plus they come from the same franchise. This is killing me I can't pick just one." Gwenpool said arguing with herself.

"What's wrong with Gwenpool?" Squirrel Girl asked Sephiroth pointing over to Gwenpool who was still arguing with herself and panicking.

"I think the better question is what isn't wrong with her." Sephiroth answered dully.

"Come on Seph we're the only team not to have lost yet so she must be doing something right as a leader." Squirrel Girl said playfully hitting Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I suppose you have a point. We are currently the superior team regardless of our psychotic leader." Sephiroth said hiding a faint smile. While Gwenpool was arguing with herself about whether to have Leo and Akiza under the mistletoe or Bakura and Akiza under the mistletoe she accidently called her barley functional mistletoe done so it ended up hovering over Squirrel Girl and Sephiroth.

"Look Sephiroth mistletoe. I know it's not really the holidays but what do you say?" Squirrel Girl asked him. Sephiroth sighed before reluctantly kissing Squirrel Girl on the cheek causing her to faint. Gwenpool unfortunately missed this still arguing with herself.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I despise most of the people here, but while I wait until the right time to destroy them and win this ridiculous game I might as well humor them and indulge myself in their pitiful games." Sephiroth said uninterested.

[SWITCH]

"That was amazing. Tippy Toe please tell me you set that up for me." Squirrel Girl said still in a daze.

"Cht Cht, Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht." Tippy Toe responded.

"Well if it wasn't you then I'll have to find whoever was playing matchmaker and thank them. I'm sure nothing will happen between us but a kiss from someone like Sephiroth is more than enough for me." Squirrel Girl said sighing happily.

"Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht Cht. Cht Cht." Tippy Toe said rolling her eyes.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Time is up. All of you stop eating and we will announce a winner shortly." Chris said before leaving to review the footage of the three eaters.

"I'll be right back. I have to burn off all these calories. Luckily as the Hulk I can burn this off no problem." Amadeus said before jumping away.

"That was a lot harder than I thought. This was some heavy food." Nate said as he got up from the table and joined up with his team.

"You did great Nate even if we don't win were proud of you and we still have the first point." Lara said cheering Nate up.

"Sakamoto I'm confused about your strategy. You seemed to have eaten very little." Franziska said trying to figure out what Sakamoto had done.

"Don't worry Franziska we'll have the results momentarily and you can see the effectiveness of my idea." Sakamoto said smugly. Chris then returned holding an envelope.

"After carefully reviewing the footage we have our winner." Chris said opening the envelope. "Congratulations to Sakamoto and team Absolute Perfection." He announced.

"WHAT!" Everyone except for Sakamoto yelled surprised.

"Would you like to explain the results or should I?" Sakamoto asked Chris.

"I guess since this is your moment I'll let you tell them how you did it." Chris said taking a seat by the table where they had eaten.

"Very well. Now you're all probably confused since I seemed to have eaten the least, however this was your mind playing games on you. Amadeus ate the fastest however this was a competition of amount not speed. While he and Nathan focused on eating quickly I paced myself much better. Amadeus also stopped eating before time was up. He ate so fast he felt full faster than he normally would. I was able to eat a proportionally greater amount of food based on this. It appeared as though I was eating less because the speed at which Amadeus was eating created the illusion that he was eating more but when Chris reviewed the footage the answer was clear. I had eaten the most of us three." Sakamoto said before taking a celebratory bow. The other contestants were left in shock as to what he had accomplished.

"Well then only one challenge left. Fanfic Fighters you better win this one if you a chance at safety." Chris said laughing.

"What happens if we do win? Everyone will have one point and it'll be a tie." Supergirl asked Chris.

"If that happens then we'll just have a tiebreaker challenge though I doubt it'll come to that." Chris said laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Supergirl asked him.

"Oh nothing. Now then our last challenge is a bit more complicated than the fist two. Most holidays involve giving gifts so we have a pile of gifts set up over here. The gifts wrapped in the black wrapping paper belong to team Absolute Perfection, the gifts in the pink wrapping paper belong to team Fanfic Fighters and the gifts in the brown wrapping paper belong to team Human Beings. Each team will have to grab their gifts out of this pile and bring them to their designated area over here. You can get as many gifts as you want but each team member must bring at least one gift." Chris explained to them.

"That doesn't seem to hard. You going easy on us because of the holidays Chris?" Gwenpool asked him noticed this was fairly simple.

"Oh I'm don't done yet. The last part of this challenge involves maintaining a small fire. Each team will chose one person to watch over a fire. That person is exempt from delivering gifts but they have a more important role. If the fire goes out then your team loses, and if the fire gets any bigger than its original size your team loses. They must keep the fire going without making it bigger. Pick your flame keepers and then meet me in front of the gift pile." Chris said finishing his instructions for the teams.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's obvious that Azula is going to be our flame keeper." Franziska said walking towards the pile of gifts.

"Hold on a moment Franziska can we trust Azula?" Elsa asked stopping her from leaving. "You know Azula can get a little out of control with her fire." She said worried.

"Don't be foolish Elsa she's a prodigy and if a prodigy knows anything it's control." Franziska said.

"I think we should put this to a vote. I'm sure I'm not the only one worried about Azula." Elsa said. Franziska merely rolled her eyes at Elsa.

"Very well who believes Azula should be our flame keeper?" Franziska asked. Her, Azula, Peridot, Linkle, Saitama, and Sakamoto raised their hands. "Very well now who agrees with Elsa's foolish concerns?" Franziska asked. Elsa, Leo, and Akiza raised their hands.

"It appears the majority has spoken. Too bad Elsa." Azula said smirking maliciously.

"Look that creepy smile is the exact reason we can't trust her with this." Elsa pointed out.

"Elsa we've voted and the only people who agreed with you were the Nohrian Fool and the faker. Please cease your foolishnes." Franziska said gripping her whip in case Elsa continued to protest.

"Leo can do a good job with this. I've seen some of his fire spells and they're just what we need." Akiza said.

"Let's see should I trust a prodigy at manipulating fire or a fool with a fancy book?" Franziska asked sarcastically. "Azula is our flame keeper end of discussion." Franziska said before leaving the rest of the team followed her but Azula grabbed Linkle and Peridot before they left.

"Make sure you two lose so we can vote off Elsa like we planned." She whispered to them.

"Why don't you? Just mess up with the fire and we'll lose this challenge." Peridot said.

"I can't do that. It'll be too obvious if I mess up. Taking care of this fire is no problem for me. It has to be you two." Azula told them. The two reluctantly agreed then went to the pile of gifts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Needles you're our best option for working with this fire since you have a constant source of fire on you." Gwenpool told Needles.

"Why not just have Kara use her heat vision to keep the fire stable?" Terry asked them. "She's probably more reliable than Needles." He said.

"Her super speed is more helpful to us. We're relying on FemSupes to deliver the gifts along with Tracer's blinking and Amadeus' strength. Besides since you and Needles are stuck together you can help monitor him." Gwenpool answered.

"Once all of you have taken at least one gift Supergirl, Amadeus and I can take care of the rest." Tracer said confidently.

"Come on you guys let's take a team photo to celebrate another soon to be victory." Gwenpool said. What the others didn't know was she had planted several bunches of mistletoe above where they were taking the photo. Unfortunately for her though Needles burned all of the mistletoe above them with his fire.

"We should get going the other teams might be ready to go." Lelouch said. Everyone but Needles and Terry headed off. Gwenpool looked at another shipping plan failed and sadly walked off with them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We need someone who is good with fire. Any volunteers?" Nate asked his team. Lara raised her hand.

"I can do it Nate. I'm used to lighting torches from so many of my adventures this shouldn't be that hard." Lara said volunteering to be the flame keeper.

"Alright then we should also set an order to deliver the gifts. Since Snake and Sonya are our best runners they can go first. Katana and I will go second. At the end Steven, Bakura and Rick can go. Steven your Pokémon can also help us move the gifts." Nate suggested.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea sir." Sonya said saluting Nate. He sighed and put his arm on Sonya's shoulder.

"Sonya what's with you today? Why are you acting like this we aren't in the army." Nate said getting tired of Sonya's recent actions.

"Well Nathan last time I tried being a leader but I went too far. I figured things would be better if I was just a subordinate with you as my superior officer." Sonya explained to him.

"Sonya I'm leader but we're all equals on this team. If you have an idea suggest it, if you have a complaint then you can complain. You're free to speak your mind and you definitely don't have to call me sir." Nate told her.

"I understand where your coming from Sonya. During my training as a spy I treated my superiors with the upmost respect but Nate wants us all to be equals." Snake said understanding how Sonya was feeling.

"Alright then I can try acting more like your teammate then your subordinate." Sonya said smiling. The team ran off to the pile of gifts leaving Lara to watch over the fire.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright the last challenge is about to begin. I hope you're all ready." Chris announced once all of the contestants were in front of the pile of gifts. He blew his air horn and they started carrying gifts as fast as they could.

"This challenge is almost over and none of my shipping plans have succeeded. It's time to get a kiss from this shows biggest ship Franven. The only question is how can I do that before this challenge ends?" Gwenpool said to herself as she was carrying a few of the gifts over to her area. She suddenly got an idea and frantically started organizing some of the gifts in the pile.

"Gwenpool what are you doing you already delivered at least one gift so just let us do the rest." Amadeus said as he jumped over to the pile of gifts.

"Just ignore me Amadeus you can take any gift as long as I'm not using it." Gwenpool said getting back to her plan. Amadeus was confused but went along with it.

"Great Gwenpool has is up to her usual shenanigans. I hope we don't lose." Terry complained watching from a distance.

"I hope we do lose so we can get rid of her." Needles said.

"Hey focus on the fire. It's almost out." Terry told Needles noticing that their fire was dangerously small.

"Yeah yeah I've got this." Needles said relighting the fire. "The other two don't seem to be enjoying this either." He said looking at Azula and Lara. Azula was bored watching over her fire and Lara was busy keeping her fire at a stable level.

Back at the pile of gifts all of them had been delivered except for the ones Gwenpool had organized into a tower. She was standing on top of the tower and wasn't letting anyone take them. "GwenFool this is ridiculous if you don't step aside this challenge will never end." Franziska said holding her whip tightly.

"I'll give up these presents after my demands are met. I want Franziska and Steven to stand directly underneath my tower of presents." She said.

"Gwenpool you do realize that even if we do what you want you're only assuring your own defeat and elimination." Steven said attempting to reason with her.

"I don't care about that. If I'm eliminated then so be it. I have been trying to spread my ships all day today and nothing has been working. I will have my OTP come true no matter what." Gwenpool said desperately.

"Alright Gwenpool enough is enough. Either come down from your tower of gifts and let us finish this or I'll get you myself." Supergirl said fed up with Gwenpool.

"I thought you'd say that FemSupes luckily I'm prepared to die for my ships. If any of you who aren't Steven or Franziska come anywhere near me I'll detonate this bomb on my belt blowing myself and all these presents up." Gwenpool said laughing maniacally.

"Chris can't you do something about this? As weird as Gwenpool can be I don't want to see her exploded." Nate asked worried about Gwenpool.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. Sure Tracer could try blinking or Supergirl could try and see if she's fast enough to grab Gwenpool before she blows up but both those ideas are risky." Chris said worried about the potential lawsuit this would bring especially since Franziska von Karma a prodigy prosecutor was directly involved.

"Alright you guys aren't cooperating so I'll just have to raise the stakes. If Steven and Franziska aren't standing under my tower in the next five minutes I'm hitting the detonator on this belt." Gwenpool said getting impatient.

"We have to do what she wants otherwise who knows what legal problems we'll get into." Chris told the contestants. He was struck by Franziska's whip in response.

"Speak for yourself McFool a von Karma is nobody's hostage." Franziska said firmly.

"Franziska you can't be serious. Gwenpool will die if we don't do what she wants. That girls crazy enough to actually plant a bomb in her belt." Akiza said not believing that Franziska didn't care about Gwenpool.

"I don't see how that's my problem. The mentally insane shouldn't be allowed to complete in these shows. I might even charge McFool with a health violation lawsuit for letting her compete." Franziska replied.

"One minute left. The two of you had better get here soon or the world will be one Gwen smaller." Gwenpool said pressuring them.

"Franziska perhaps we should do as she says. I'm sure whatever she requests us for it is better than having her go through that explosion." Steven said trying to persuade Franziska.

"I already said I'm nobody's hostage. If she wants to blow herself up it doesn't affect me in anyway." Franziska said. Gwenpool looked down at the two of them frustrated.

"30 seconds left. If you think I'm bluffing I'm not. I'm really going through with this." Gwenpool threatened. Everyone looked around unsure of what to do when suddenly Saitama jumped up and grabbed Gwenpool. He quickly ripped her belt off and managed to contain the explosion in his left hand while carrying Gwenpool over his right shoulder.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Linkle asked Saitama.

"If I moved to soon she would've reacted faster than me. Since I waited until the last moment to act it caught her off guard." Saitama explained. Supergirl grabbed Gwenpool from his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks for saving my deranged leader. Though now we have a challenge to finish." Supergirl said before using her speed to finish moving all of the gifts to her area.

"The challenge is over and we have our losers. Fanfic Fighters get ready to vote someone out." Chris announced to their surprise.

"What are you talking about we won this challenge. Is it because Gwenpool went psycho on us?" Juri asked Chris wondering why they lost.

"It has nothing to do with Gwenpool and her explosive tendencies. The rules were each team member had to move at least one gift except for the flame keeper but Terry didn't help deliver any gifts. So your team is disqualified from the challenge and loses with no points." Chris explained to them.

"I told you these handcuffs would cause us to lose Kara but you didn't listen." Terry said angry the lost their winning streak.

"I could care less Gwenpool is finally getting out of here." Needles said glad to soon be rid of her.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Terry was right those handcuffs were a dumb idea. They did work though I don't think I heard those two argue today. I think we can mark that as progress." Supergirl said trying to be optimistic.

[SWITCH]

"Too bad that hero had to go and save her. It would have been more fun seeing Gwenpool get caught in her own explosion." Juri said.

[SWITCH]

"Gwenpool has always been a strange girl but she has proven to be a capable leader. What could have lead her to act the way she did today?" Lelouch asked wondering what Gwenpool's motivations were.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Gwenpool is shown sitting on the steps of her cabin with her mask off crying and crossing names of her shipping list. "Amadeus and Supergirl wouldn't work out they'd just argue. Besides DC and Marvel fan boys would never allow it." She said out loud to herself before sighing. "It's just not fair. I tried all day and none of my ships worked out. I hate this dumb fanfiction." She complained to herself.

"Hey Gwenpool what's wrong? You sad your probably getting voted out tonight?" Squirrel Girl asked as she saw Gwenpool crying.

"It's not that. It's just all day I've been working on my ships and nothing worked. I thought the holiday theme would make this easier but nobody fell for my mistletoe traps." Gwenpool complained to her. Squirrel Girl had a sudden realization.

"You were the one who put the mistletoe by Sephiroth and I. It's thanks to you I got a kiss from him." Squirrel Girl said hugging Gwenpool.

"Wait you and Sephiroth kissed. Because of me?" Gwenpool asked cheering up.

"Well he kissed my cheek and I'm pretty sure nothing will happen between us but it was nice so thank you." Squirrel Girl said blushing. She noticed Gwenpool seemed to be cheered up and headed inside their cabin.

"Powerful super villain with a tragic backstory and unbeatable parody superhero. It's very unconventional but this ship could work out. Move over Franven because Sephirrel is my new OTP. I'd better get this trending. #Sephirrel. Or what about Squiroth? Which sounds better Sephirrel or Squiroth? I'll let my fans decide that one for me" Gwenpool said eagerly to herself. She put her mask back on and ran in making plans for how to get Squirrel Girl and Sephiroth together before the season ended.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad you're all here. You've all casted your vote and let me just say this wasn't a shocker to anyone. The votes were nearly unanimous." Chris told the Fanfic Fighters as they finished voting.

"Cut the suspense we already know who's leaving." Needles told Chris tired and wanting to be free from the handcuffs.

"Alright then going home today is Supergirl." Chris said. Everyone reacted with shock.

"What why me? What did I do to get eliminated?" Supergirl asked surprised at the results.

"Well other than being a really powerful threat your team lost because of the handcuffs that were your idea." Chris told her.

"I guess you have a point. Still sad I'm out this early." Supergirl said looking down.

"Before you leave Supergirl I just wanted to let you know something." Chris told her. He paused a moment for suspense. You aren't really eliminated. Nobody is. Since it's the holidays you get off without an elimination." Chris said laughing at how much he had scared Supergirl.

"Chris you do know it's not really the holidays right?" Gwenpool reminded him.

"Do you want someone to be voted out or not?" Chris asked them. Everyone screamed no at the same time. Though eliminating Gwenpool was tempting the numbers advantage was to important and they still needed a leader.

"Too bad were all still stuck with you." Needles said getting his handcuffs removed by Gwenpool.

"Aww thanks for the compliment Needles?" Gwenpool said before happily walking off.

"She sure is crazy but perhaps it takes someone as crazy as her to lead our dysfunctional team." Juri told Needles as the two headed towards their cabin.

"Gwenpool sure is an interesting person. Will any of her ships come true? Will she threaten to blow herself up again? Will the Fanfic Fighters ever lose? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover."

 **Elimination Explanation: None because who wants to vote someone out during the holidays. (Man I wish I had gotten this out when I planned)**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Absolute Perfection** : Franziska von Karma, Sakamoto, Leo, Saitama, Peridot, Linkle, Azula, Elsa, Akiza Izinski

 **Fanfic Fighters** : Gwenpool, Squirrel Girl, Amadeus Cho, Kara Zor-El, Terry McGinnis, Needles Kane, Juri Han, Tracer, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Sephiroth

 **Human Beings:** Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Solid Snake, Rick Sanchez, Sonya Blade, Katana, Steven Stone, Bakura

 **A/N: Yes I'm still alive sorry if I worried you but I'm here. I'll have 2 or 3 chapters out within the next few days to make up for the month and a half I was gone. Let me go ahead and explain what happened. Basically all the way back in the last week of December someone crashed into a power line knocking it along with a second one it was connected to down. Due to this the area I live in lost phone and Internet service. I live in something that is called an unincorporated area. Basically its a small city without the benifits of a city. No Post Office, No Police Department, No Fire Department, No City Hall, and no Mayor. Whenever something happens the people living there have to take care of it. Thankfully it's a decent sized population living here so we got the money to fix it after about 3 weeks, but the actual fixing took forever. I got my power back around February 10th and decided to wait so I could upload the chapters I made waiting for my power to come back as a Valentines gift to my loving fans. Unfortunately that didn't work since I had to babysit my one year old nephew while my sister went out for Valentine's day. Sorry if I worried any of you and I'll try not to disappear again. It was so nice to see so many message asking if I was okay and if the story was still being worked on. Having fans is awesome. I have the next two chapters 90% done. Just need to add in some good luck messages that fans submitted and write my elimination explanation as well as proofread for any noticeable errors. Best case scenario I'll have those two chapters up by this Sunday worst case scenario I have them up by next Sunday. Just depends how well I manage my time and if anything unexpected comes up. I know at times it seems like I make a lot of excuses but I live a hectic life. The next chapter after these might take a while though. My new class in school is a huge amount of work. I have a 20 page essay due about every 4-5 weeks. I already did one now I just need the second since two are mandatory. Again sorry if I worried anyone but this story is going strong. I have most of the general outline for the story done but that could change with reader suggestions. Special thanks to TheBonetrousle22, NohrianScum, and Evenanandro1dcancry. These three have given me so many wonderful ideas. I obviously can't use them all but it's been a great help. Till next time guys which hopefully won't be in a month and a half.**


	10. Episode 6 Recipe for Disaster

Last time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover. We celebrated the holidays a little early with three special holiday themed challenges. Each one pushed the ingenuity, creativity, and dexterity of our contestants to the next level. There were plenty of surprises, such as a plain Christmas tree beating an enormous snow castle, or not so average high school student Sakamoto eating more than Amadeus, "The Totally Awesome Hulk" Cho. Meanwhile Gwenpool used the holidays to work on her fan ships. Unfortunately for her love wasn't in the air and unfortunately for us that drove her crazy or crazier than normal anyway. Gwenpool threatened to blow herself up along with all our Christmas gifts unless we gave into her demands. Franziska was a stubborn as ever and things looked grim until hero for fun Saitama saved the day with his impressive speed and strength. In the spirit of the holidays though nobody went home. Today though they won't be so lucky. Who will be our next loser? Will Gwenpool's team still listen to her? Find out all this and more right now on Total Drama Extreme Crossover.

( **Insert theme song here** )

Early morning Rick was showing Peridot and Linkle his new work space. It was an abandoned shed he found and filled with his equipment.

"Rick are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Linkle asked Rick worried about getting in trouble.

"Of course we are. This place was trashed when I found it. If Chris or Chef wanted to use it then they shouldn't have abandoned it. Besides the cabin didn't offer me enough area to work." Rick said turning on the lights to the shed.

"Excuse me Rick but when I agreed to this assistant role I was under the impression we would be working with state of the art equipment not leftover junk." Peridot said looking around at the stuff in the shed unimpressed.

"Might be junk to you but it doesn't matter all I need is for you to listen to me and I can get my work done." Rick said heading over to his work bench.

"Excuse me but as a Peridot I am designed to know what impressive technology is. I can say without a doubt that this is junk." Peridot said.

"Maybe we can ask Amadeus what this stuff is. I'm sure he could explain it to us." Linkle said. Hearing her mention Amadeus Rick's patience with the two of them had run out.

"That's it both of you out. I'll call you when my assistants are needed." Rick said annoyed with the two of them. Once they left he went to sit down by his work bench.

"Such great assistants you have. Bet you wish you'd chosen me." Gwenpool said popping up behind Rick.

"How did you get in here? Nobody knows about this place but me." Rick said confused about how Gwenpool managed to sneak up on him in his work shed.

"I may have been following you. Got to say I kinda expected this outcome. Peridot can be stubborn and Linkle is just to naive for her own good some times. I'm still available for the position by the way." Gwenpool told Rick.

"Nice try but I remember one of my requirement being my assistant doesn't blow themselves up which is exactly what you tried to do last challenge." Rick reminded Gwenpool.

"Suit yourself Rick but I have a feeling Peridot and Linkle won't last long as your assistants. I'll be around for when you decide to accept my offer." Gwenpool said before leaving.

"Ugh how much longer am I going to put up with that crazy girl bothering me?" Rick asked himself once he was alone. After a bit of working on some of his devices for possible future challenges he decided to head over to the mess hall for breakfast. Once he got there though he saw the other contestants sitting around.

"Hey Rick what's going on?" Lara asked him as Nate and her arrived for breakfast.

"No idea I just got here myself. Had some stuff I needed to take care of." Rick ambiguously said.

"What's going on is McFool has yet to arrive and the foolish Chef is nowhere to be found either leaving us without food." Franziska complained.

"Maybe Chef is taking so long because he's busy cooking your 5 star meal." Sonya said tired of Franziska's complaining.

"Excuse me but I don't believe I was speaking to you." Franziska said turning towards where Sonya was.

"That doesn't matter. We all have to put up complaining every day and frankly I'm getting tired of it." Sonya told Franziska.

"What was that?" Franziska asked Sonya glaring at her.

"I said I'm getting tired of you complaining every single day. Why'd you even sign up for this competition if you can't handle it without special treatment." Sonya said standing up. Franziska got up from her table and walked over Sonya gripping her whip firmly.

"Listen fool if I were you I'd stop speaking before you foolishly say something foolish that you'll foolishly regret like a fool." Franziska warned Sonya.

"Why don't you do something then. You think your so tough just try anything and I'll break that stupid whip of yours in half." Sonya said glaring at Franziska.

"I bet 10 dollars that Sonya beats up Franziska." Juri said as the two of them kept glaring at each other neither making any sudden moves.

"Please Sonya might be stronger but Franziska can clearly outwit her." Azula said supporting her ally.

"Sonya is a special agent though I'm sure she's been trained to deal with enough situations that she can take Franziska easy." Amadeus said.

"Franziska wouldn't pick a fight she knows she can lose though. She has something planned." Lelouch said.

"Seriously Franziska is nothing but talk. She's trying to intimidate Sonya and hope that she doesn't actually have to fight." Leo said glancing slightly from the book he was reading.

"You may be right but I believe Franziska has more planned than just some simple intimidation tactics. Notice her stance, she has her whip firmly grasped however she isn't holding it with her dominant hand. If the two were to fight right now Franziska would be able to make quick strikes with her whip that would still contain a good amount of power, yet keep her dominant would remain open to deflect incoming attacks from Sonya." Sakamoto said carefully analyzing the two of them.

The entire mess hall was silent for a moment after Sakamoto had analyzed them. It seemed as though the two girls were about exchange blows when Chef came into the mess hall.

"Sit down all of you. I have some important announcements." Chef yelled at them. Franziska left Sonya and went over to Chef switching her whip over to her dominant hand.

"Where is McFool and why do you not have my meal prepared yet fool?" Franziska asked him.

"I was getting to that girl. If you could just wait a little." Chef answered her. She then struck him with her whip.

"Very well proceed, though watch the way you address me next time." Franziska said before sitting back down at her usual spot.

"Now Chris isn't here today. Apparently there might be a stow away on the island so he's looking into that. As for breakfast there won't be any today." Chef said.

"Why exactly is that?" Franziska asked him. "We discussed the importance of making sure I maintain my perfect diet did we not." She said gripping her whip again.

"Of course gir.. I mean Franz... I mean Miss Von Karma but today's challenge is a cooking challenge and if we used our best ingredients for your breakfast then the challenge would be impossible." Chef nervously answered Franziska hoping he wouldn't whip her again.

"Very well you are excused for today however I expect you not to fail anymore after this challenge otherwise you'll see the true extent of my wrath." Franziska said.

"All the ingredients are in the back of the kitchen. You'll have basically the entire day to decide what you want to make and make it. Each team will make one appetizer, two main dishes, and a desert. Your meals will be judged my me, and if he's back by then Chris out of 10 points each. Team with the highest point total wins lowest point total sends someone home." Chef explained to them before heading out of the mess hall.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Franziska is getting on my last nerve. I've tried ignoring her since she's on a different team but I've had enough of her." Sonya complained.

[SWITCH]

"When are we going to see some violence. Other than Gwenpool nearly blowing herself up last time there hasn't been enough fighting. I thought Sonya and Franziska would go at it but they just kept staring at each other. I'm getting bored. I suppose I'll just have to further fuel Needles and Terry's rivalry myself." Juri contemplated.

[SWITCH]

"The game has barely stated and I've already exhausted how much I can put up with the majority of the people here. How much longer must this go on?" Sephiroth complained to himself.

[SWITCH]

"A cooking challenge. Finally a break from after all the other more difficult challenges we've had. I just hope my team knows some good food." Tracer said eager that the challenge was simple enough.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Listen up everyone this should be an easy victory for us. I've observed my father's chefs work for years so I should be able to recreate one of their dishes easily, preferably one of the exotic dishes such as the Sauerbraten. Sakamoto will assist me as he seems the most competent in the culinary arts. Do any of you have any dishes you can prepare?" Franziska asked her team analyzing the ingredients that were available.

"My uncle knows how to make good tea and noodles. It should be easy enough especially if Peridot and Linkle assist me." Azula told her.

"Excellent Azula. Now we just need to take care of the appetizer and the dessert." Franziska said satisfied.

"My ice powers could help me make some ice cream. It's pretty basic but that counts as a dessert right?" Elsa asked Franziska unsure.

"That will be satisfactory. Norhian Fool you help her with that so that leaves Saitama and Akiza to figure out an appetizer." Franziska said. The team split up and proceeded to gather their ingredients.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright you guys I've devised a genius plan for separating into teams. For appetizer it'll be Squirrel Girl, Sephiroth, and me. For the first dish it'll be Amadeus, Lelouch, and Tracer. The second dish will be Terry and Juri. Finally the dessert will be covered by Needles and FemSupes." Gwenpool said to them.

"Any reason why you made these particular teams?" Lelouch asked Gwenpool.

"I don't know I just sort of put people together. Now then what can you make?" Gwenpool asked them.

"Well since I'm in charge of the appetizer I can make all kinds of assorted nuts. You and Sephiroth will just have to go find them." Squirrel Girl said.

"We already have all of our ingredients provided. Why are you sending us to gather from the forest?" Sephiroth asked Squirrel Girl confused.

"Trust me Sephiroth fresh nuts will make the appetizer much better than if we used any stored here." Squirrel Girl explained to him.

"I should be able to make some Kalbi and Bibimbap with the stuff here." Amadeus said looking over the ingredients provided.

"Um luv I think we should know what we're making if Lelouch and I are to help you." Tracer told him confused about what he had suggested.

"It's Korean food Tracer trust me it's really good. I'll guide you and Lelouch through the process." Amadeus said.

"I'm glad you put me on dessert because I'll blow Chris and Chef away with the best ice cream they've ever tasted." Needles said with a huge smile on his face.

"Really ice cream that's your big idea." Terry mocked Needles. Needles angrily knocked Terry down.

"Don't mock it kid. You don't understand the beauty of ice cream. Such sweet, cold perfection a round ball of heaven balanced on a delicate cone. So pleasing to the senses. Who doesn't love an ice cream cone?" Needles said grinning once again.

"Please tell me you guys aren't actually agreeing to this." Terry said picking himself off the floor.

"We don't really have a better idea Terry. Besides with my ice breath I can get the ice cream to be at the perfect coldness." Supergirl said.

"I can't believe you're going along with this. Whatever I'm out of here." Terry said before angrily storming off.

"Didn't need him anyway I'm sure he would've just slowed us down." Juri said once Terry had exited the mess hall.

"Come on then you guys were the only team left intact and I'd love to keep it that way." Gwenpool said before running off to find nuts for Squirrel Girl. The rest of the team started to pick out their ingredients.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So a cooking challenge. Well that's not too bad what can you guys make?" Nate asked his team.

"I don't cook, but how about we get our resident samurai to make us some sushi and rice balls?" Rick asked pointing at Katana.

"What exactly are you implying old man?" Katana asked Rick pulling her sword out of its sheath.

"What I'm saying there's this one Chinese place I go to and they make really good food. You should be able to do that right?" Rick bluntly asked Katana.

"First of all old man I'm not Chinese I'm Japanese. Secondly you should watch the next thing you say to me because my sword won't hesitate to end your miserable existence." Katana said threateningly.

"Please you can't hurt me. If you do you're out of the game and you don't want that." Rick said unphased by her threat.

"Okay let's just calm down and get back on topic. Katana what can you make?" Nate asked Katana trying to ease the situation.

"I suppose I could make Sushi and Rice though it would be because I want to not because he said to." Katana reluctantly said.

"I can assist you with that Katana. Though I had initially planned to be on dessert and make jelly filled doughnuts assisting you with sushi and rice seems easier." Steven said.

"Alright you two can do appetizer then. I know how to prepare sword fish. Want to help me out Lara?" Nate asked her. Before she could respond though Snake stepped in.

"Actually Nate I was wondering if I could work with you this challenge?" Snake asked.

"Umm okay I guess that's fine Snake." Nate answered slightly confused. "Lara, Sonya you two mind taking dessert?" He asked them.

"Nathan are you putting Sonya and me to make the dessert just because we're the only girls on this team besides Katana?" Lara asked Nate teasingly.

"What no I didn't mean it like that." Nate said embarrassed.

"I'm kidding Nate we'll figure out what to make." Lara said laughing at how embarrassed Nate was.

"I guess that leaves me to work with Rick on the second main dish." Bakura said.

"Don't worry kid go ahead and take this challenge off and do whatever you want. I've got an invention in my work space that can easily win us this challenge. You won't even have to do anything I just need to get my assistants to find it for me." Rick said confident in himself.

"Alright then hopefully we can win this challenge." Nate said before the team split up to start preparing their dishes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Saitama you have any ideas on what to make for out appetizer?" Akiza asked Saitama unsure of what to make.

"I don't really cook that often. I always make sure to buy my food when it's on sale so I usually make simple food." Saitama told her.

"I guess we can make hard boiled eggs. That seems easy enough." Akiza said looking through the ingredients provided.

"Sure we can do that." Saitama said helping her grab some eggs.

"I can't help but feel bad for you Saitama you have all this strength yet none of our challenges have been suitable for you to use it." Akiza said looking over at Saitama.

"I hadn't really thought of that honestly. I'm having a good time here." Saitama said nonchalantly.

"Well hopefully Chris has a fighting challenge planned for the future. I'm sure we'd all love to finally see who's stronger between you, Supergirl, and Amadeus." Akiza said. The two of them then went off into the kitchen to start preparing the hard boiled eggs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terry was wandering around the forest trying to get out some frustration.

"Ice cream seriously of all the ridiculous ideas he's had this takes it. Not to mention how he talks about it as though it were something sacred. It's unbelievable they went along with it." He said to himself angrily. He pulled an old Batarang out of his pocket and started tossing it in the air. He kept walking through the forest with his Batarang though he stopped when he heard some footsteps. Terry slowly turned around but found that he was alone.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"That's odd I could have sworn I heard someone following me. Everyone's back at the mess hall working on their dishes so I should've been alone. I'll have to keep my guard up." Terry said a little nervous

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Terry kept walking though he was carefully listening to his surroundings. Once he heard someone following him again he swiftly threw his Batarang in the direction where the sound was coming from. Terry expected to find either a native animal or a competitor behind him. What he didn't expect was for his Batarang to have hit and knocked out an unfamiliar teenage looking girl.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nate and Snake were working on preparing the swordfish. Currently the two of them were putting seasoning on it in order to get it ready for cooking.

"This was quite easy Nate where did you learn to cook this?" Snake asked him surprised at how quickly the two of them were making progress.

"I picked up a lot on the streets, not to mention my wife Elena knows how to make amazing food. This is nothing compared to her dishes. My best friend Sully comes over all the time just to have some of her food." Nate told him.

"Speaking of your wife Nate that's actually why I wanted to work with you on this challenge." Snake told Nate. "When are you going to tell Lara you're married?" Snake asked him. Nate was confused as to why Snake would bring this up.

"That's an odd question to ask Snake. Lara and I are just friends you know what right." Nate said avoiding giving an answer to Snake.

"That doesn't answer my question Nate. Plus if she's just your friend you would have no reason to hide the fact you're married." Snake said sternly. Nate ran his hand through his hair in desperation.

"Look Snake it's a complicated matter. At first I wasn't saying anything about Elena because of what Rick said, that the girls would vote me off if they knew I was married. It was stupid of me to believe that. Katana, Sonya, Lara, Daisy, none of them would do something like that. Now though I have no idea how to bring it up without feeling like I've been lying to her. My biggest concern is that Lara thinks I've been keeping this from her to get ahead in the game or that I've just been using her. I swear I'll tell her as soon as one of us is eliminated." Nate said feeling slightly embarrassed. Snake put one of his hands on Nate's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure Lara will still be your friend even if she knows your married. I won't push you to do something you don't want to Nate but just know all I want is what's best for the team." Snake told him smiling.

"Thanks Snake I'll think about what you've said. Until then let's get back to work. The oven should be finished preheating so let's stick the fish in there. Hopefully the rest of our team is making good progress." Nate said as the two of them got back to work. Unfortunately while some of their team members were making progress others, namely Rick, were far behind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Azula, Peridot, and Linkle had just finished preparing the Noodles and Tea. Now Azula had them working on figuring out how to sabotage Elsa's dish so they would lose and she'd be voted off.

"Can't the two of you come up with any good ideas on this?" Azula asked them irritated with them.

"She's making Ice Cream. Why don't you just melt it? Or if sabotaging her dish is too hard sabotage your own." Peridot suggested.

"That won't work. I can't be involved in this. For some unknown reason Franziska wants to keep Elsa around. If she can connect the sabotage of Elsa's dish back to me in any way I will lose one of the greatest advantages I have in this game. The trust of our leader." Azula explained to her.

"Why don't we just keep Elsa around until the merge Azula. After then you can get rid of her without worrying about what Franziska says." Linkle suggested.

"No. Not only would that require putting up with her for far longer than I possibly can but I'm playing a larger game here. A game where Franziska does not make it to the merge and her team becomes my team." Azula said smirking evilly.

"Linkle and I are making it to the merge with you right?" Peridot asked her unsure if she should keep working with her.

"You will if you prove yourself useful. You can start by figuring out a way to sabotage Elsa." Azula said frustrated. As the three of them kept brainstorming ideas Rick and Bakura arrived to their work space.

"Hey assistants get over here I need your help looking for something." Rick told Linkle and Peridot. Azula however was confused and annoyed.

"What do you mean assistants these are my minions not your assistants." Azula said.

"I thought we your friends?" Linkle asked Azula. Azula quickly turned around and started at Linkle menacingly.

"Friends, minions it's the same thing do you understand me. Yes we are friends but just because you're my friends doesn't mean you aren't my minions." Azula said holding a ball of fire in her hand.

"Look you can berate them later right now I need my assistants to do their job and assist me." Rick told Azula.

"You must me mistaken old man. I know your vision must be nearly gone at your age but they can't possibly be your assistants they aren't even on your team." Azula said calming herself down a bit.

"Actually Azula Linkle and I signed up to be his assistants. It wants a good decision though you should see his workspace it's full of outdated and primitive technology not the fine laboratory I was promised I'd be working in." Peridot explained to Azula.

"You're his assistant now. That's just perfect." Azula said holding back her anger. Her eye however was shown twitching immensely

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

Azula is shown with two fireballs, one in each hand and the confessional looks slightly burnt.

"They became the old man's assistant. Out of all the ridiculous decisions they've made working with another team. Not to mention they did this behind my back and without my approval. I must have recruited the two most idiotic contestants. It's no wonder Squidward hated them. They can't do anything right. I suppose I'll have to figure out how to turn their idiocy towards my favor." Azula said.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Very well you can have them but in exchange I want one of your inventions that can sabotage one of these dishes. As a show of good will I won't even use it on anyone from your team." Azula told Rick.

"I have a serum from some alien planet. One drop will make even the best made food in the world taste like the worst thing you've ever eaten. You can have that." Rick said after thinking for a while about what he had.

"Why would you possibly have something like that. What purpose does it serve?" Azula asked confused as to why Rick owned that.

"Who cares why I have it. Do you want it or not?" Rick asked Auzla indifferent to the question.

"Yes that is a fair trade. Peridot after you and Linkle finish your task with him take the serum and put it in Elsa's dish. I'll be with Franziska the whole time thus giving myself an alibi once we lose." Azula said before leaving to join Franziska and Sakamoto.

"Alright you two I need you to bring me back what looks like a square blue cube. Here's a picture of it." Rick told Linkle and Peridot handing them a picture of what he needed.

"Rick do you want me to help them look for your gadget?" Bakura asked Rick as he noticed Peridot and Linkle heading towards Rick's shed.

"Nah you do whatever you want kid. Once they find it for me I'll have this challenge won with the push of a button." Rick said. He then headed back to the cabins so he could rest while Linkle and Peridot looked for what he needed. Bakura headed off to see what the other teams were making.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Needles and Supergirl were working hard trying to get their ice cream to be perfect. Needles however was being a tough critic and Supergirl was getting tired of it.

"Needles this is the 14th time we've tried it and you still aren't satisfied." Supergirl said tired of redoing everything.

"If we want to win it has to be perfect. Sure there's no such thing as bad ice cream but good enough isn't good enough here." Needles explained trying their current attempt.

"Let me guess this one is too cold." Supergirl said noticing the face that Needles made after having bitten into it.

"Actually it's not cold enough." Needles said eating the rest of it himself.

"I'm starting to think that you just want to keep eating the ice cream and that's why your nitpicking it so much." Supergirl said starting attempt number 15.

"You should listen to him. He seems to be an expert when it comes to this kind of thing." Juri told Supergirl.

"Juri when did you get here? Are you done with your dish?" Supergirl asked her confused as to what she was doing there.

"No Terry never came back so I decided to come see how you two were progressing." Juri said taking a seat next to Needles.

"Terry's not back yet?" Supergirl asked surprised.

"That's what I just said weren't you listening to me?" Juri asked her sarcastically.

"Okay Juri you help Needles with attempt number 16 since he just ate number 15 before I could even finish it. I'll go find Terry before something bad happens." Supergirl said before flying off into the forest.

"You think he's still alive out there?" Juri asked Needles as she started eating ice cream.

"I hope he is. He and I still have a score to settle." Needles said making it clear he still had a grudge against Terry.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sephiroth and Gwenpool had made several trips to gather nuts for Squirrel Girl and had finally gotten enough for her to work with.

"So now that you have all these nuts what are you going to do with them?" Sephiroth asked Squirrel Girl.

"I'm glad you asked Sephiroth you see the best thing to do would be to mix these up and serve them as assorted nut cups with each cup having a different mixture if nuts. Before then we have to test to see if these are good nuts or not." Squirrel Girl explained to him.

"You mean like that scene in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory where the squirrels are testing the nuts and Veruka Salt jumps into the testing lab trying to get a squirrel for herself but the squirrels deem her a bad but so she gets sent into the garbage disposal?" Gwenpool asked her.

"Um yeah pretty much like that. Testing all these nuts by myself would take too long so I've called some squirrels across the island here to help me out." Squirrel Girl said.

"What do you want Gwenpool and me to do while you and them figure out which nuts are good and which are bad?" Sephiroth asked not wanting to stand around doing nothing.

"How about you and Gwenpool take the nuts we drop off in the good pile and put them into these small cups. Make sure to try and get a good variety of nuts in each cup." Squirrel Girl explained to them. She gave the cups to Sephiroth and blushed slightly when her hand touched his.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Did you see that Squirrel Girl blushed when they held hands. Okay it wasn't entirely holding hands but she still blushed. Squiroth/Sephirrel is making good progress." Gwenpool said fangirling over her ship.

[SWITCH]

Tippy Toe was seen scolding Squirrel Girl.

"Cht cht cht cht cht. Cht cht cht cht cht cht cht cht cht." She said looking mad.

"No need to be so mad Tippy I would've had you help sort the nuts but I couldn't risk Gwenpool or Sephiroth finding out about you." Squirrel Girl said defending herself.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Back in the forest Terry had taken the unconscious girl to a nearby cave so that she could recover from the hit she had taken. He was watching over her and it seemed she was finally waking up.

"Careful don't try to get up so fast. You don't seem to have any major damage but you're still recovering." Terry told her. He went over to her side and helped her sir up.

"Where am I?" She asked unsure of her surroundings.

"Right now on an island where the reality show Total Drama is being filmed. I was hoping you could tell me what you're doing here and who you were." Terry said.

"I've been on the run for a long time. I didn't know they were filming a show here I just thought this was an abandoned island. I wanted to go somewhere where I could disappear and nobody would find me." She explained to him.

"That sounds a bit extreme and you seem to young to be off on your own. Let me guess you had a fight with your parents and now you've run away from home?" Terry asked her.

"That's an understatement. Though yeah basically I got into a real bad fight with my dad." She said looking down.

"That's no reason to hide on this island. My old man and I got into arguments all the time but usually he was just trying to keep me safe. I made a lot of mistakes in my life. Maybe if I had listened to him more then things would've turned out differently. Go back before you so something you regret." Terry told her.

"You don't get it. My dad's a monster. He killed all of our family. Would've gotten me too if I hadn't been able to escape in time. Now I just want to disappear." She yelled at him.

"Why don't you go to the police then see if they can do anything?" Terry asked her.

"They can't do anything. He's already escaped from Police Custody several times. He's unstoppable." She said before starting to tear up. Terry pulled her into a hug.

"Look you'll be safe here. Then after the competition is over I'll personally take care of your dad." Terry said comfortingly.

"What can you possibly do? You don't seem to be much older than me. Sure I was able to escape him but I just got lucky. What makes you think you can stop him?" She asked him unsure.

"I'm Batman. Well I will be Batman anyway." Terry said smirking. The girl giggled a bit at how confident Terry seemed to be.

"Terry are you around here? I heard you in this area. Where are you?" The two of them heard Supergirl yell from outside the cave. The girl ran deeper in the cave afraid to get caught. Terry chased after her.

"It's okay that's just my friend Kara. She's Supergirl. She's a superhero like me." Terry told her once he caught up with her.

"Are you sure Terry?" She asked using the name she heard Supergirl call him.

"Yeah and if were on a first name basis I think I should know yours." Terry said still unsure of her name.

"My name is Sophie. Sophie Kane." She said hesitantly.

"Okay well look Sophie I get not wanting too many people finding out about you being here but Kara is a good person and a close friend of mine. You can trust her." Terry said reassuringly. Sophie however was still hesitant.

"Just go with your friend I'll be fine on my own." She told him.

"You should be safe in this cave. Here I'll give you a spare Batarang in case any animals come here. Bears shouldn't be a problem since they're usually on the other side of the island. I'll come visit you whenever I can. Stay safe okay." Terry told her. He gave her one last comforting hug then headed off to meet Supergirl.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Poor kid. Her dad belongs in Arkham or somewhere similar. I just hope she can stay hidden Chef said Chris was looking for a a stow away and I have a feeling it's her. It's best I keep this to myself. Sure I can trust Kara, but I wouldn't want to risk someone like Needles finding out. Who knows what he'd do to someone like her." Terry said reflecting on what just happened.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Terry exited the cave and saw Supergirl was flying above. When she spotted him she landed next to him.

"Terry where have you been. Juri hasn't even started on the dish you and her were supposed to make. Time is almost up but if we hurry you can make something fast. I just hope Needles finally finished eating all the ice cream so we can have some for Chris and Chef." Supergirl explained to him.

"Told you making Ice cream was a bad idea Kara." Terry said smugly.

"Whatever Terry that's not important anymore. Now hold onto my waist we have to get back fast so I'll fly us there." Supergirl said. Terry grabbed onto her and she flew them back to the Mess Hall.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonya and Lara were putting the finishing touches on their dessert. They had decides to make a Souffle. It had finished backing and now they were just decorating it and putting frosting on top.

"This was really fun to make Sonya. I'm sure were guaranteed to win the dessert section of this challenge." Lara told her.

"I hope we do because it would not be good to lose the only challenge where the other teams don't have a major advantage with their powers and abilities." Sonya said.

"I've been meaning to ask you what exactly are your thoughts on our team. You were really tough on us when you were helping Nate lead so I'm sure you believe we can win, but what do you think of us as people?" Lara asked her.

"Well Nathan is a good leader I just wish he would be a bit stricter and tougher. Snake continues to impress me with his abilities. Hopefully I can take some of what he's demonstrated and use it when I return to active duty with the special forces. Bakura hasn't really been able to pull his own weight much, and I think he has feelings for Akiza. Steven is very helpful with him Pokemon but his flirtatious attitude towards an enemy leader puts us at great risk. Katana isn't the most sociable person but her skills are invaluable to the team. As for Rick he claims to be a genius but hasn't demonstrated anything to back up those claims. He's a major liability as of now. Then there's you. You're a formidable opponent and a great ally though what hold you back the most is your crush on Nathan." Sonya said going through all of her teammates.

"I don't have a crush on Nathan." Lara said loudly, surprised at what Sonya said.

"If you didn't then you wouldn't have had that reaction." Sonya said.

"Nate's a great person but I don't feel that way about him. He's my friend and teammate nothing more nothing less." Lara said a little too defensively.

"If that were true you wouldn't feel the need to defend yourself so much. It's fine if you like Nathan just make sure you know how he feels before you do anything." Sonya told her. It was quiet between the two of them for a while.

"I don't have feelings for Nate, but hypothetically if I did and this is just hypothetically again how would I tell him?" Lara asked her.

"Can't help you there Lara. I've had plenty of experience rejecting guys but asking one out is a different story." Sonya said laughing.

"Oh well thanks anyway." Lara told her. Sonya put down what she was holding and put her hand on Lara's shoulder.

"Things will work out for you Lara and don't worry your hypothetical feelings stay between the two of us. You, Katana, and I are the only girls in this team. We should stick together." Sonya told her. The two of them proceed to finish up with their Souffle.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I appreciate what Sonya was trying to do. I'm not really sure how I feel about Nate but at least I know she'll always have my back and I'll have hers no matter what." Lara said confidently.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Back over with Tracer, Lelouch, and Amadeus, not much progress was being made on their dish.

"You guys come on we're almost out of time and we still have a lot of work to do. Tracer you should've finished preparing the rice ages ago." Amadeus told her. He then looked over at Lelouch's progress. "Lelouch this meat is still really under cooked what are you doing?" He asked getting frustrated.

"Sorry luv but this is quite the complicated dish, especially when a lot of these ingredients are labeled in Korean which only you can read. We still have some time why don't we start over with a new dish?" Tracer suggested.

"You guys if we want to beat the other teams we have to go all out. This is as exotic as things get." Amadeus said.

"We won't be beating anyone though at the rate we are progressing. Since you know this cuisine best why don't you put in more work?" Lelouch asked Amadeus noticing that Amadeus hadn't contributed much.

"I'm supervising you two. If I stop to help out then I can't effectively monitor and make sure everything is working out the way it should." Amadeus replied to him. Tracer got in between the two of them.

"Come on you two let's not start fighting. I'm sure we can still make this work even if only one of us three knows what were doing." Tracer said trying to cheer them up.

"Very well let us return to what we were doing, however I hope Amadeus can supervise more efficiently otherwise we may lose and his poor leadership in this task will make a compelling argument for elimination." Lelouch said before preparing the meat to cook again.

"Okay while you two finish the rice and meat I'll get the ingredients ready for the sauce. Don't mess anything up while I'm gone." Amadeus said before leaving. Once he was gone Tracer turned towards Lelouch.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him. I'm sure Amadeus is doin the best he can." Tracer told him.

Lelouch sighed. "I suppose you have a point, however making this dish was his idea yet he seems incapable of giving proper instructions. Not to mention he sits back and does next to nothing. A true leader leads by example. They show more than they tell." Lelouch said dramatically.

Tracer giggled at how emotional Lelouch was getting. She found it cute how passionate he was about leadership. "I suppose that means you don't like Gwenpool either?" She asked him.

"Gwenpool may not be the most conventional leader, however we have yet to lose and that deserves credit on her behalf." Lelouch answered her. The two of them quickly got back to work hearing that Amadeus was about to return.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After hours of searching and coming back with the wrong object, Linkle and Peridot finally found what Rick was looking for. They handed it to him and he gave them the serum. When he pressed a button on the side a blue humanoid creature came out.

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks." It said.

"Yeah yeah look I need you to cook the best dish ever. I don't care what it is just make it taste amazing." Rick said before leaving the Mr. Meeseeks to cook his dish.

Linkle and Peridot went over to where Elsa and Leo were working on their ice cream dessert. "Alright Linkle you distract them and I'll put the serum into their dish." Peridot told her.

Linkle looked down unsure. "I don't know Peridot this is cheating. I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of the legendary hero and heroes don't cheat." She told her.

"It's not cheating. Cheating would be if we used this on the other team but using it on our team means it isn't cheating." Peridot said trying to convince Linkle.

"I guess when you put it that way it's not bad." Linkle reluctantly agreed.

"That's the spirit. Now go distract them. With my metal powers I should be able to pour the serum without them noticing me but a distraction still helps." Peridot told her.

Linkle went up to Leo and Elsa and got their attention. "Um excuse me but can I have your attention for a moment?" Linkle asked them.

"Shouldn't you be working on your dish?" Leo asked her.

"Azula took care of it but I was sent here to come get you." Linkle told him.

"We really should stay here so we can finish up. My ice powers helped a lot but we still needed to add the right amount of dairy and flavoring to make this really good. Who needed us?" Elsa asked her.

Linkle started to panic not having prepared an excuse. "Um... it was Franziska... she asked me to come get you. She said...'you there foolish girl... tell Elsa and Leo to come over here." Linkle told them nervously.

"That's all Franziska said she didn't explain what she needed us for?" Elsa asked Linkle.

"No she didn't. But if you two don't go then she'll be very mad." Linkle said hoping that her story was convincing enough.

Leo however could see through Linkle's lie. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peridot dropping the last of the serum on their ice cream. "Just what exactly are you doing?" He asked Peridot startling her since she thought she was well hidden.

"Well you see what I'm doing is..." Peridot said staring to come up with a lie until Leo intteruped her.

"You know what let's go see Franziska after all. I'm sure she'll be happy to know what you two are up to." He said. The four of them headed over to Franziska and Sakamoto's work station Linkle and Peridot worried what would await them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were only a few minutes left until the challenge was over. Steven and Katana had finished the final batch of Sushi that they were preparing.

"Finally done with that. Now I only hope that Chris or Chef enjoy it. If they don't I at least had a good time preparing it. How about you Katana?" Steven asked her.

"I suppose it wasn't terrible." Katana said.

"You don't talk much do you?" Steven asked her. Seeing as how they were done and the challenge was almost over he might as well try to get to know his teammate a little better.

"Not when there isn't much worth talking about." She answered.

"Come now were on the same team we may as well get to know each other a little more." Steven said.

"You speak as though we were friends yet we do not know each other. Merely working together does not mean I can trust you. Trust us earned, and until that trust is earned then I have nothing to say to you." Katana told him.

Steven though about what she said before responding. "You have a point, but if we want our team to be successful shouldn't we have at least some level of trust?" He asked her.

"Cooperation and trust are distinct things. I've been a part of several teams in my time. I've learned to cooperate without having trust in those I'm working with. As long as we can all cooperate we shall do fine." Katana answered him before leaving.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

Steven is shown thinking about what him and Katana had discussed. "Katana definitely is reserved. Still speaking with her I've seen she isn't as distant as she seems to be. I'm positive she will grow to care for our team." Steven said hopeful.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Leo, Elsa, Linkle, and Peridot arrived to where Franziska and Sakamoto were working. To their surprise the rest of their team was there. Apparently Franziska had sent Azula to go bring everyone there so she could review their dishes. Azula however hadn't told Leo or Elsa knowing if Franziska reviewed their dish she'd discover the sabotage.

"About time you arrived where is your dish?" Franziska asked them noticing that they had arrived empty handed.

"That's exactly why were here Franziska. Linkle and Peridot poured something into our dish. We aren't sure what side effects it may have had." Leo explained to her.

"Elsa is what the Nohrian Fool says true?" Franziska asked her.

"Of course it's true what motive would I have for lying about something like this?" Leo asked bothered that Franziska didn't believe him. Franziska whipped Leo in response.

"Silence Nohiran Fool I wasn't speaking to you. Now then Elsa is what he says true?" Franziska asked again.

"I didn't see honestly. It was Leo who saw them, but I don't see why he would lie, not to mention Linkle and Peridot are really close to Azula and I wouldn't put it past her to sabotage me so I'd be eliminated." Elsa answered.

"I would never do such a thing. You really expect me to purposely lose simply to eliminate you. Stop being so conceited." Azula said.

"Yes you would do such a thing. I'm pretty sure you had us lose the talent challenge so that Squidward would get eliminated and you could recruit Linkle and Peridot for yourself." Elsa said.

"I will not stand here and let you accuse me of such ridiculous claims. You have absolutely no proof of any of this." Azula said starting to form a fireball in her hand.

"HOLD IT!" Franziska said getting everyone's attention. "Now then Elsa you have no proof of anything other than the word of a Nohiran Fool. On the other hand what you say does seem plausible. Azula does have that foolish grudge on you. One of her only flaws. In court evidence is everything. Submit evidence of your claim other than his foolish testimony and I shall believe you. Fail to provide the proper evidence and she along with Linkle and Peridot will be cleared of any wrongdoing." Franziska said. Before any further arguments could be made an alarm went off signaling the end of the challenge. Everyone grabbed their dishes and headed towards where Chef was.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"So Franziska wants evidence. I'm sure that Peridot and Linkle left something behind at the crime scene. They aren't smart enough to dispose of it." Leo said.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

Chris was finally back and he was ready to judge the dishes prepared by the contestants.

"I'm glad to be back. Turns out that rumor about a stow away was fake. We reviewed most of the footage and didn't find anything." Chris told them.

"So your certain there isn't anyone hiding on the island?" Needles asked him.

"If there is I don't care at this point. As long as they stay out of the challenges it doesn't matter." Chris said. Terry looked over at Needles curiously.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"Why does Needles care so much about the stow away. Actually now that I think about it Sophie was probably the stow away Chris was looking for. I guess she'll be safe if Chris is going to be ignoring her. Still I'll visit her every now and then to see how she's doing." Terry said.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Now then I'm hungry after a long day so let's get to eating. Each team present their appetizer." Chris said. Akiza and Saitama gave them their plate of deviled eggs.

"Something light so you don't ruin your hunger later." Akiza told him. He grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

"These were pretty good. I'll give it a 7." Chris said. Squirrel Girl and Sephiroth gave him a few cups filled with assorted nuts.

"Hope you like Chris these were handpicked by Sephiroth and Gwenpool. Then I used my squirrel intuition to separate it so that these would all be good nuts." Squirrel Girl explained to him. Chris grabbed a handful and ate them.

"Wow these are good. Usually with nuts you get a few that are empty but these all had something. I give it 9 points." Chris said grabbing more nuts from the cup. Finally Steven and Katana handed him their plate of Sushi and Rice Balls.

"Enjoy." Katana said before going to sit down.

"This was good. I say it gets an 8." Chris said having enjoyed it. "Alright Fanfic Fighters are in first and Absolute Perfection are in last. Next dishes." Chris said. Franziska and Sakamoto presented their dish of sauerbraten.

"This is my father's perfect recipe and Sakamoto was quite the effective partner. I know you will find this to be perfect." Franziska told him. Chris started to eat and he loved it.

"You definitely get a 10 for this. You weren't kidding about it being perfect." Chris said. Next Tracer, Lelouch, and Amadeus presented their dish. Chris was interested as Korean food seemed good.

"It might not be the best but I'm pretty sure you'll still find this to be a high score." Amadeus said confidently. Tracer and Lelouch on the other hand were a little unsure. Chris started to eat it however he didn't seem to like it.

"It's not bad but I really thought this would be better. I'm going to have to say 6." Chris told them. Snake and Nate proceeded to give Chris their swordfish.

Chris seemed to enjoy this much more than he had the previous one. "This is much better. I give it an 8. With the second round of dishes finished Absolute Perfection was in first and Fanfic Fighters were in last. The third set of dishes were brought out. Azula presented the ramen noodles she had prepared.

"My uncle's recipe. Who would've guessed he'd actually be useful for something." Azula told Chris. Chris seemed to love the noodles.

"Wow this is almost as good as Franziska's dish. I give it a 9." Chris said. The fanfic fighters were supposed to present next however they had nothing.

"Terry left before we could make anything Chris." Juri told him. Chris simply gave them a 0 and they moved on. Rick wasn't sure what the Mr. Meeseeks had made so he handed it to Chris without any introduction. It turned out to be Steak and as Rick had ordered this was one of the best meals Chris had ever eaten.

"This is so good. I'm almost tempted to just declare you the winner, but if i did that I'd have no dessert so instead I'll just give you a 12." Chris said. Rick looked over to his team and laughed.

"Told you all not to worry about what I was doing. Maybe now you'll learn to let me do things my way." He said before leaving sure that his team had won. Since that was so good Chris decided to have Human Beings present dessert first. He ate the Souffle that Lara and Sonya had made.

"This is good, but not as good as your last dish. I say it gets 7 which means your total score is 33. Up next is Fanfic Fighters." Chris said. Unfortunately Needles and Juri ate the ice cream that they had prepared for Chris.

"We don't have one of those either." Needles told him. Sephiroth looked over at his team irritated.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"No second dish and no dessert. So much for our winning streak. The first main dish was also far too weak. I suppose once again Squirrel Girl and myself are the only competent members of this team." Sephiroth said angrily.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"I guess your final score is 15 giving you last place. So much for undefeated. Before you go to vote someone off though I need some more dessert. Bring me yours absolute perfection." Chris said.

Everyone was waiting for Leo to give it to him but he was missing. Elsa ran over to get it unsure where Leo had disappeared to. Chris only took one bite of the ice cream though and immediately spit it out and ran to get water.

"That was the worst thing I've tasted in my life. Negative 30 points. You guys go vote someone off instead of them." Chris said still washing his mouth out.

"They were missing two dishes how can we be the losers?" Saitama asked Chris.

"Nothing was a million times better than what you just fed me." Chris said before leaving. The other teams headed off leaving only team Absolute Perfection to discuss the vote.

"It was Elsa's dish she should get voted off." Azula said nonchalantly.

"It was only bad because you had Linkle and Peridot sabotage it." Elsa defended herself. Azula simply rolled her eyes.

"You still lack proof of this claim." Azula said confident that Elsa would be leaving now.

"Ask and you shall receive." Leo said suddenly entering hiding the empty bottle that held the serum. "I found this next to where Elsa and I were working. In the same spot I caught Peridot." Leo told them.

"There's your proof Franziska." Elsa said glad that Leo had shown up just in time.

"Azula do you have a response to explain the sudden appearance of this bottle?" Franziska asked her.

"I can honestly say I've never seen that until now. Besides where would Linkle and Peridot even get that? I certainly couldn't provide them with it." Azula said confident they wouldn't be able to connect this to her even with the bottle.

"You couldn't, however Rick or Amadeus could provide them with it. I believe you are conspiring with one of the other teams to eliminate Elsa." Leo said.

"Franziska you don't believe him do you?" Azula asked staring to get a little worried.

"I said earlier evidence is everything. While the Nohiran Fool has some evidence it's not enough to prove his case. He has baseless conjecture and hypothetical situations not evidence. Still the only person ever to defeat me in court did so using what appeared to be baseless conjecture. Therefore I'll have to say his claim stands. Now Azula, Peridot is guilty of conspiring to eliminate a teammate and sabotage. Anyone who does not vote for her tonight will be guilty by association. I hope you take this into consideration before voting." Franziska said. The team then separated before the time to vote.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I can't believe they all turned against me like that. I expected Azula to stand up for me. Now I'm most likely gone." Peridot said worried about being eliminated.

[SWITCH]

"I trust Azula to be able to get Peridot out of this mess. It was her idea. If she were to confess then maybe Peridot won't be eliminated." Linkle said not wanting to lose another one of the friends.

[SWITCH]

"Those two can't do a single thing right. I can't believe they got caught. Now not only is Elsa staying another time but I have to vote out my own minion otherwise Franziska won't trust me. I need to keep her trust if I want to take the team from her later." Azula said holding fire in her hand.

[SWITCH]

"Perhaps now that I've proven Peridot, Linkle, and Azula were involved in sabotaging us Franziska will start to respect me a little more." Leo said proud of what he accomplished.

[SWITCH]

"The Nohiran Fool did a good enough job. While he didn't have evidence it was obvious Peridot was guilty and this isn't a true court case. If it was he wouldn't have gotten anywhere with those foolish claims. I'll have to watch Azula more closely. Her foolish rivalry with Elsa may cost this team more than just a member of two." Franziska said planning a strategy.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Welcome back to elimination. Though it's clear who's going home today." Chris told them.

"McFool before you eliminate Peridot inform us as to how many votes were not for her." Franziska demanded.

"Sure I guess there were 2 votes for Elsa and the rest for Peridot." Chris said.

"That was all I needed to hear. Let's go team." Franziska said before heading off.

"Are you guys not going to stay for your marshmallows?" Chris asked them, however everyone had left back to the cabins already leaving Chris with a disappointing elimination ceremony.

As Linkle and Azula were walking Linkle stopped Azula. "Why didn't you confess being behind the plan. Then Peridot would still be here." Linkle said sad her friend was gone.

"How stupid are you. It's obvious why I didn't do that.' Azula said.

"But Peridot got eliminated because of you." Linkle said grabbing Azula again as she tried to walk away. Azula angrily shot a ball of fire at Linkle.

"I don't care about her. I don't care about you. Because of both of your idiocy not only do I have to suffer with Elsa still being here, but I'm down to one minion. From now on you will do everything I say, exactly as I say, when I say, and nothing but what I say. Do you understand?" Azula asked her with her hands engulfed in flames. Linkle nodded scared of Azula. Satisfed with that response she headed off leaving a scared lonely Linkle alone.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA START]

"I should've never tried to befriend them. They only way they'll do what I say is when they fear me. Watch yourself Elsa I'm done messing around, and when your gone Franziska's next. This team is mine." Azula said before firing a blast of fire breaking the camera.

[CONFESSIONAL CAMERA END]

"Wow I do not want to get on her bad side. Will Azula's master plan work? How long will the Fanfic Fighters go without voting someone off? Who will go next? Find out all this and more next time on Total Drama Extreme Crossover."

 **Elimination Explanation: I love Peridot as a character, but I knew she wasn't going to last long. Azula had a lot of power with both Linkle and Peridot, but Elsa isn't one to go down easily. With a little help from Leo she was able to stay and deal a blow to Azula's alliance. The reason why I had Peridot be the first of Azula's partners to be eliminated over Linkle is because Peridot wouldn't be scared of Azula so easily. She stood up to Yellow Diamond so she isn't one to be scared so easily. Linkle on the other hand might believe herself to be the reincarnation of the legendary hero, but she's much more naive and childish than Peridot. Azula can intimate her much easier than she can intimidate Peridot. Sorry to Peridot fans but at least she had a good time being here.**

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Absolute Perfection** : Franziska von Karma, Sakamoto, Leo, Saitama, Linkle, Azula, Elsa, Akiza Izinski

 **Fanfic Fighters** : Gwenpool, Squirrel Girl, Amadeus Cho, Kara Zor-El, Terry McGinnis, Needles Kane, Juri Han, Tracer, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Sephiroth

 **Human Beings:** Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Solid Snake, Rick Sanchez, Sonya Blade, Katana, Steven Stone, Bakura

 **A/N: Hey anyone still reading this story. Bet you never expected to see another chapter for this again. So sorry about that. I severely underestimated how busy I'd be with school stuff. I had to take a long break from writing this story so I could focus on school. I'm taking a few summer classes right now, but it's not that much so I should have more chapters more frequently. Best case scenario is biweekly, worst case scenario is monthly, but I shouldn't have another unexpected 4 month disappearance. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story with how infrequent my uploads are, but I promise I will finish it at some point. Thank you so much to all my readers, especially those who give me great ideas. I'd love to specifically thank and give credit to TheBonetrousle22. It was him who gave me the idea to introduce Sophie Kane into the story as a stow away on the island hiding from her dad. I have a great plan for that. This chapter the Azula/Elsa Rivalry hit a major peak, and in a few chapters a similar situation will happen with the Needles/Terry Rivalry. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm still taking good luck messages for the contestants, as well as challenge suggestions, or plot ideas. See you all next time which shouldn't be in 4 months. Then again I'm bad at keeping promises like this but lets just see how things go.**


	11. I'm Sorry The End

Hi everyone. Let me start out by saying that I'm sorry about how things turned out with this story. I got so busy with school that I put off writing until eventually I couldn't keep going. I desperately wanted to finish this, but after a year and a half of not having a new chapter that isn't happening. I'm going to start over with a smaller cast size. 30 people was just way too much for me. Hopefully the next time works better than this one. I did have the entire story planned so here's what you would've gotten. Let me know if you would've enjoyed how this all would've played out.

 **EP7** : The challenge would've been a scavenger hunt. Each team would be given a list of items to find. For Team Absolute Perfection, Franziska uses this as a chance to interrogate Linkle about Peridot's sabotage. Elsa and Azula would get paired together in an attempt to end their rivalry. The challenge goes by rather uneventful, until Amadeus suddenly goes on a rampage as The Hulk. The teams come together in an attempt to stop his rampage, but he's too strong. Saitama worries about causing collateral damage so he doesn't go all out while Supergirl is busy keeping everyone safe. Eventually Chris declares the challenge over worried about his own safety and this somehow turns Amadeus back to normal. He is eliminated for being too dangerous. With Amadeus gone the Fanfic Fighters would lose their first teammate. A flashback then reveals that Lelouch used his Geass ability to put Amadeus in the rampaging state until the challenge ended.

 **EP8** : This challenge would be a singing challenge as that was heavily requested. No songs were planned as I would have readers suggest songs for contestants to sing. The challenge would end with Azula winning by performing her own song. A parody of Let it Go, titled Let it Burn. Elsa would be angry that Azula ruined her song and the two would have a climactic battle of fire and ice. The fight would end in a draw, though the tension between them would reach its peak. Team Human Beings would ultimately be the losers of this challenge and Rick would be eliminated due to everyone being tired of putting up with him.

 **EP9** : Before the challenge starts Terry continues to visit Sophie Kane, the stow away on the island and daughter of Needles Kane. As he learns more about her father he starts to get suspicious and begins connecting the dots on their relationship. The challenge of this episode would be having to solve a series of riddles in order to obtain a treasure and return the treasure back to Chris. Nathan and Laura dominate this challenge easily thanks to their combined expertise in treasure hunting. The Fanfic Fighters have some trouble, but Terry and Lelouch manage to solve their riddle. Along the way Terry tries to confirm his suspicion that Needles is Sophie's father without giving away she's on the island. Absolute Perfection ends up losing the challenge. While Sakamoto and Franziska have no problem with the riddles, Azula and Elsa's fighting slows them down to last place. One of them has to go, and since Azula is close friends with Franziska, Elsa is eliminated. At the end Terry decides to ask Sophie what her father's name is, and when she answers Marcus he is relived it isn't Needles after all.

 **EP10** : A canon challenge repeat with the Phobia Factor returning. While some are able to face their fears easily, others are not. Terry's fear however causes problems as he is afraid of The Joker. The Joker causes mayhem on the island as he captures and tortures several of the contestants. Terry goes to hide in the cave where Sophie is staying only to find she's no longer there. He figures The Joker has her along with everyone else he's captured. When Terry goes to confront Joker he ends up finding almost everyone dead. In a fit of rage for his lost friends Terry attacks the Joker and almost kills him. He would wake up to find that he was just in a virtual reality simulator and non of the events actually happened. Chris says he is unsure why the simulation turned so dark as nobody should've died in it. As a way of compensating, he gives the Fanfic Fighters the win. The Human beings have to vote someone off since they got last place. Lara, Bakura, Steven, and Sonya failed to face their fear and are up for elimination. Seeing as how this could be his last day Steven goes to confess his feelings for Franziska, but she isn't at her cabin. He leaves a note for her to meet him at the beach later that night. At the elimination ceremony Steven ends up being eliminated as he suspected. He gives Bakura a letter and asks him to hand it to Franziska at the beach. Bakura tells him he will, but once he is alone he smiles evilly and rips the note. The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring is in control, and he was the one who turned Terry's simulation so dark. Inside her cabin Akiza senses this dark new presence and talks with her deck about who it could be. Lara thanks Nate for helping her stay in the game even if it meant Steven was out. As he tells her goodnight she runs up to him and kisses him. Seeing as how he's married and never told her he awkwardly runs away from her leaving her sad and confused.

 **EP11** : Another challenge repeat, this time being The Sucky Outdoors. Franziska is angry at being stood up by Steven, and then is even more angry seeing he has been eliminated. She swears revenge on Nathan Drake for eliminating Steven. Nate ignores her though as he's still dealing with Lara kissing him. He is unsure how to tell her he's married without ruining their friendship. The Fanfic Fighers are feeling confident about themselves having only lost Amadeus while Absolute Perfection and Human Beings keep getting smaller and smaller. Terry is still shaken up about the simulation he was put in last time. Supergirl tries to cheer him up, but it doesn't work. The teams each go to their campsite once the challenge starts. Each one has their own difficulty. Franziska's angriness is causing her to be irrational. She ends up fighting with Akiza, Leo, and Linkle before Sakamoto manages to calm her down. Azula decides this is the best opportunity to eliminate Franziska and take over as team leader. Linkle runs off feeling unloved on her team. For the Human Beings, everyone can sense the awkwardness between Nate and Lara. Snake tries to help his friend out, but nothing seems to work. They spend their time in mostly silence. The Fanfic Fighters have their campsite close to where Sophie's cave is causing Terry to worry they may find her. Eventually Needles of all people manages to help Terry get over his depressed state. He also briefly notices Sophie inside the cave, but ignores it for now. As everyone returns back to camp Linkle is nowhere to be found, causing Absolute Perfection to lose. Tracer ends up finding Linkle sometime later and the two have a nice talk about what it means to be a hero. Linkle cheers up knowing she has a hero's heart and is ready to face her elimination. Azula plans on getting rid of Franziska, but when Franziska calls Azula her one true friend, Azula gets second thoughts. Azula decides to keep Franziska around for a bit and Linkle is sent home instead.

 **EP12** : This would be one of the best challenges yet as it would be a fighting challenge. I never had all the fights ready, but there would be some good ones. Throughout the challenge, Lara tries to talk with Nate only to be ignored. Akiza also picks up on the dark energy again, and notices Bakura wandering off. She follows him and confronts him for his true identity. With his Millennium Ring glowing the evil spirit reveals himself to Akiza. He offers they settle this in a duel, and when she agrees he begins a shadow duel. Thanks to her psychic powers and being a signer, Akiza is able to withstand the strain of being in a shadow duel. At the fighting challenge The Human Beings manage to barely pull a win. In order to pick a loser the final round is Squirrel Girl versus Saitama. Gwenpool is eager to see these two unstoppable forces go at it. She then notices that Bakura and Akiza are missing and begins to panic. If they're missing it's the perfect excuse to not show this fight. She runs off to find them before the fight begins. Akiza and Bakura continue their shadow duel with Akiza holding a strong lead. Evil Bakura seeing as how he's close to losing plays his final strategy. He gives control back to Good Bakura to finish the duel. If Akiza wins the duel now, then she'll be sending an innocent boy to the Shadow Realm. Akiza hesitates on winning and Evil Bakura uses this to out play her. He takes back control for the final play. Right before he wins the duel, he ends their shadow game and Akiza's soul is spared. When Akiza asks why he did this Evil Bakura responds that she is much more useful to him with her soul intact right now. He also tells her she belongs to him now as she owes her soul to him. Gwenpool shows up and sees the two of them. Evil Bakura, pretending to be Good Bakura says that they left because he wanted to confess his feelings for Akiza without their teams knowing. He holds her hand and Akiza reluctantly plays along. Suddenly the three hear a massive explosion. They run back to see the fight over with Squirrel Girl barley wining over Saitama. Gwenpool has a nervous breakdown missing the best fight in all of fanfiction. She decides she's had enough of this terrible fanfiction and quits the game to write herself out of it. Before she goes though she reveals some juicy secrets she's been holding. She tells Franziska that Azula tried to eliminate her, she tells Lara that Nate is married, she tells Needles that Juri is in love with him, and she tells Squirrel Girl and Sephiroth that they are her OTP and they need to make out before she's gone. There are several mixed reactions to her revelations, but she's gone before anything clears up. Absolute Perfection still have to vote for someone, and Saitama is eliminated for losing to Squirrel Girl.

 **EP13** : The aftermath of Gwenpool's relations last time are still being felt, and everyone is on edge. Terry goes to visit Sophie, but he tells her this will be his last visit. He's risking too much seeing her. He says it'd be best if she got off the island altogether. Sophie yells at Terry thinking that he's abandoning her. He tries to reason with her but she won't hear it. He reveals that he's getting to close to her and that he might be falling in love. Since he's from the future they could never be together. Sophie says she feels the same way, and the two depart bittersweet for the last time. Nate tries to apologize to Lara for not telling her that he was married, but she won't hear any of it. She accuses him of using her and manipulating their entire friendship. The challenge starts and it uses the same virtual reality simulator Terry was put into. It's a Twisted Metal challenge. The Fanfic Fighters feel confident they'll win with Needles on their team. Some people chose to pair up while others go solo. Needles is very reckless in the challenge eliminating quite a few of his own teammates. Terry has had enough of Needles and his attitude so he turns his bat mobile on the Sweet Tooth. The two get locked in an intense fight. Akiza uses this as an opportunity to get ahead. Her vehicle isn't actually a vehicle, but rather her Black Rose Dragon. She uses that, along with Azula in her fire nation tank to take out a good amount of enemies. Lara and Nate teamed up for this, but due to all the arguing they lost easily. Needles destroys the Batmobile, but Terry manages to eject and enter his Tank Mode. In tank mode the Batmobile puts up more of a fight against the Sweet Tooth. Eventually they take each other out and lose the challenge. After the challenge Bakura yells at Akiza since she got him out in the challenge. She defends herself saying that it would be suspicious if she didn't fight against him. He lets her go but not before reminding her who owns her soul. When he's gone Akiza glares at him. Nobody owns her soul, but her. She'd find a way to beat him sooner or later. At elimination Terry is almost unanimously eliminated for not letting Needles win the challenge his way. In a shock however it is a double elimination so Needles is out as well. Before Needles leaves Juri gives him a kiss much to the disgust of everyone there. She swears that she'll win for them. Terry gives Supergirl a note before he leaves. On the note it's the location on Sophie's cave and a request to go tell her goodbye.

 **EP14** : The Fanfic Fighters have an important meeting. With Gwenpool gone they need to find a new leader. There's several arguments to be had, and by the end they are left deciding not to have a leader. Juri wants to get revenge against Supergirl as she blames her for Needles being gone. The challenge is a game of capture the flag. Seeing as how there's three teams, the rules are slightly different. If you take an enemy flag you get one point, and if you keep your own flag safe you get two points. In this game keeping the flag safe is more important than finding the other flags. Absolute Perfection gives the flag to Azula. She creates a ring of fire around it to keep it safe. Akiza offers to have her duel monsters help out, Franziska denies the help of her fake monsters. Before they get into another argument about her power being real, Leo steps in and suggests Akiza use her duel monsters to look for the enemy flags. As plants they can blend in easily. Human beings plan on keeping their flag safe by giving it to Shake to hide. With his expert level stealth they'll be fine for sure. Nate tries to make more progress with Lara but gets nowhere. He ends up bonding with Katana as the two talk. She tells him to give Lara space to process his unintended deception. Fanfic Fighters don't really have a plan and as a result their flag is poorly hid. Juri ends up throwing the challenge, but is able to convince everyone to vote of Supergirl. Since she's the strongest she's a threat with the possibility of a merge coming any day. Supergirl is eliminated, but Squirrel Girl has an invincibility statue. She plays it to save Supergirl. The downside is this causes her own elimination instead. Squirrel Girl said she saw this coming, but did it any way because that's what heroes do. Squirrel Girl bids farewell to her team causing Juri to go ballistic that Supergirl was saved.

 **EP15** : Akiza starts to have strange dreams. She hears a familiar voice reaching out to her. It turns out this is Good Bakura. The two became linked somehow during their shadow duel. Akiza asks Good Bakura how she can defeat the Evil Spirit posing as him, but he has no answer. Before they can talk more however Akiza wakes up. The challenge is escaping from a labyrinth filled with traps. Nate and Lara can't seem to work well together putting their team at a disadvantage when before this would've been easy. Absolute Perfection is able to make it out of the maze easily thanks to Sakamoto's navigation skills. The Fanfic Fighters come out second. Human Beings are still stuck inside until Nate and Lara manage to work together. As they go to vote someone out, Lara tells Nate she hasn't forgiven him yet, but she does want to start making amends. It's a close elimination with no clear target. Sonya ends up being the one sent home. She leaves on good terms with everyone and proud to have been on this team.

 **EP16** : Akiza continues to have her dreams with Good Bakura. She gets to know him much better and is determined to free him from the Evil Spirit. At breakfast, Chris announces that there will only be two more challenges until the merge. At this point each team has five members left. Absolute Perfection have Franziska, Akiza, Leo, Sakamoto, and Azula. Fanfic Fighters have Supergirl, Juri, Tracer, Lelouch, and Sephiroth. Finally, the Human Beings have Nathan, Lara, Snake, Katana, and Bakura. Chris says there is no challenge and leaves. Some people are a bit suspicious as to why he would announce the merge coming soon if there was no challenge. Others decide to take the day off and relax. Supergirl uses this as an opportunity to finally go see the cave Terry had told her about. When she gets there she finds Sophie. The two get to know each other and bond over their friendship with Terry. Their moment is ruined however when Juri shows up. She recognizes Sophie as the one that got away from Needles and decides to finish the job for him. When Sophie asks Juri who she is, she happily introduces herself as her new mom. Supergirl protects Sophie from Juri while Sophie runs away. Their fight is one sided as there's no way Juri can match a Kryptonian. As Juri is knocked unconscious, Supergirl tasks her and Sophie back to Chris. After explaining what happened Chris laughs about how great the ratings will be. Franziska steps in having overheard and threatens to sue for improper safety regulations if Sophie is not sent somewhere safe and Juri eliminated. Chris concedes to her demands. Seeing as how Juri is disqualified Chris cancels the surprise challenge he had and they get an actual day off. Everyone enjoys their day and await the coming merge.

 **EP17** : The last challenge before the merge. It is an advanced game of hide and seek. One member is randomly chosen to be a seeker while everyone else on the team hides. Akiza is the seeker for Absolute Perfection, Tracer for Fanfic Fighters, and Bakura for Human Beings. While Tracer goes off to find those hidden, Bakura and Akiza confront each other. Akiza knows that Bakura cannot make it to the merge or it would be too risky for everyone involved. Akiza challenges Bakura to another shadow duel, but he refuses. Instead they play a different game. It's a battle of willpower between the two in the shadow realm. Akiza's psychic abilities and signer mark are an even match for the raw power of the Millenum Ring. The two appear to be stuck in an endless battle until Bakura begins to weaken. Good Bakura is fighting him from within making it more difficult for Evil Bakura to focus on his fight with Akiza. His plan backfires slightly as Akiza shows concern for Good Bakura. She tells him that if she wins this battle while she is fighting that he'll be destroyed along with Evil Bakura. Good Bakura admits he knows this, but he's willing to sacrifice himself to keep her safe. He confesses that he's fallen in love with her and needs to keep her safe from the Evil Spirit. Akiza says she feels the same way about him having fallen in love in her dreams. She wants him to be free of Evil Bakura so they can be together. Evil Bakura laughs at their pathetic dreams and begins to overpower Akiza who is hesitating. Good Bakura says his final farewell to Akiza and gives her a kiss that fades right through her as he becomes a spirit. Seeing his sacrifice causes Akiza to lose control of her powers. The entire island begins to shake from the energy she is releasing. Evil Bakura cannot compete with her raw unfiltered power and begins to fade into the shadows. As the shadows desolve back into light Akiza picks up Bakura's body. She doesn't sense either Evil Bakura or Good Bakura left inside. All that remains is a comatose body without a spirit. The challenge is called off and Bakura is taken to a hospital. As he is taken away Akiza notices a faint glimmer in the Millennium Ring. Unlike before however she senses a positive emotion inside and smiles knowing that Bakura will come back. It's only a matter of time.

 **EP18** : The merge is officially here. To celebrate, Chris announces two returning contestants. Elsa and Amadeus are back. Azula is furious that Elsa is back while Lelouch is worried about Amafeus returning. The Human Beings gather for their last meeting, but agree to continue working together. Nate and Lara finally repair their friendship after making small progress the last few challenges. Franziska wishes for Absolute Perfection to remain together as well, but Leo refuses. He is tired of Franziska's childlike attitude. Akiza also leaves as Franziska will not admit her powers are real. Surprisingly, Lelouch asks to if he can work with Franziska, Sakamoto, and Azula. He sees merit in working with them over his own team. With the new alliances made, the merge starts strong. The first merge challenge is a trivia challenge. The winner choses who gets eliminated next. It was a close game, but Franziska pulled though with her perfect memory. Leo thought he'd be gone, but Franziska chose to eliminate Nathan. She still remembers she swore revenge on him after Steven was eliminated. While Nate is number he's out, he had a great time and made several friends along the way.

 **EP19** : The challenge this time around would be more intellectual based rather than being physical as most have been before it. Leo would win the challenge and get immunity being able to outsmart both Franziska and Lelouch. Supergirl would get voted off since at the merge she's far too dangerous to be left in the game. Not much too eventful here.

 **EP20** : With 13 contestants left, everyone picks their side. Franziska is working with Azula, Sakamoto, and Lelouch. Leo is working with Akiza, Elsa, and Amadeus to try and take down Franziska's alliance. Snake, Katana, Lara, Tracer, and Sephiroth are remaining neutral in this fight between the two factions. The challenge is a series of Olympic games. The 13 remaining contestants are randomly shuffled into a tournament bracket where they will compete in a random Olympic challenge against another. Those with physical advantages do much better in this challenge. Amadeus wins as nobody there is able to keep up with Hulk levels of strength. When deciding who to vote of Amadeus wants to vote of Lelouch knowing he had something to do with his elimination. Leo however says the neutral votes are more important. If they can get rid of those that are neutral, then it'll force them to pick a side. Franziska has this same logic with her side. In the end Tracer ends up going home.

 **EP21** : Akiza and Elsa are unhappy with Tracer having been eliminated. They joined Leo's allaince to get rid of Franziska, yet Leo doesn't seem to be doing that. He assures them his plan will work, but they are unsure. With Franziska's alliance Azula demands that Elsa be voted out immediately. Franziska tells Azula to have patience causing Azula to explode in rage. Lelouch observes the two of them closely working on his strategy for winning. The next challenge is a race where they'll need to build their own vehicles to compete. Amadeus hooks everyone on his alliance up with incredible technology to make their stuff. Snake, Katana, and Lara put their equipment together in order to mutually build something capable of winning. Franziska ends up having the best advantage though thanks to Lelouch helping them to create their vehicles. The race is very close, but Franziska manages to win the challenge. When it's time to decide who to vote for Akiza and Elsa tell Leo they are voting for Elsa. Leo says this is a bad idea, but he can't talk them out of it. At elimination, Amadeus is voted out for being a massive physical and mental threat. Leo tells the girls that thanks to them wasting their vote they are now down a member. Franziska smiles at her victory.

 **EP22** : The day starts off terrible as Franziska is heard yelling and waking everyone up. When Azula asks her what is wrong, Franziska says her whip is missing. She goes to the boys cabin and accuses Leo of having taken it. Leo claims to have nothing to do with it and notices his time Brynhildr is missing as well. Everyone seems to have something close to them missing. Katana and Sephiroth lost their swords, Azula her crown tiara, Akiza her deck, Elsa her crown, etc. Chris announces that it was the challenge of they day. Whoever found their missing object and came back first would win. Everyone runs off to find what was missing for them. As the challenge goes on Chris has an amazing idea. Without her whip Franziska would be unable to keep attacking him. He makes an announcement that anybody who finds Franziska's whip and returns it to him would get invincibility for the next five challenges. Suddenly everyone stopped looking for their own item and tried to find Franziska's whip instead. Azula finds her own object and returns with it getting herself invincibility. The challenge goes on for hours and it would soon be dark. Almost everyone gives up on finding the Whip. Leo approached Franziska and showed her that he found her whip. Franziska assumes that Leo was there to mock her, but he instead gives it to her. For as much as he hates her, he hates Chris more and she didn't deserve to be without her whip. Franziska thanks Leo, but then calls him a fool for giving up five days of immunity. She gives Chris the whip herself and takes the immunity. At the elimination ceremony Leo is eliminated. Before he leaves though Chris reveals someone anonymously played the second incivility statue for him. Snake is eliminated instead. After the elimination Leo confronts Franziska knowing it was her that played it. She says they're now even for him returning her whip before walking away.

 **EP23** : Now that Franziska has immunity for four more votes Lelouch begins to worry that she will find him unnecessary. He decides to try and turn Azula against her. The easiest way to do this would be exploiting Azula's hatred of Elsa. Lelouch goes over to Akiza and Elsa, and uses his Geass ability to get the two of them under his command. Leo notices this, but decides to wait and observe for now. The challenge is a real life board game where the contestants are the game pieces. Every time they land on a space they have to do a challenge. The sooner they complete it the more spaces they get to move next time. Lelouch uses his Geass controlled Akiza and Elsa to help him out in the challenges. Lelouch manages to win with this advantage. Lara is eliminated thinning the number of neutral votes to just Katana and Sephiroth.

 **EP24** : Leo is concerned about how to deal with Lelouch's Geass. As long as he has both Akiza and Elsa under his control he can't seem to lose. Sephiroth approaches Leo having observed how Lelouch had the two girls in his control. The two form a temporary alliance in order to deal with Lelouch. Using some of his innate powers Sephiroth is able to break Lelouch's hold over them long enough to come up with an idea. Azula has had enough of Elsa staying in the competition and decides to take matters into her own hands to have Elsa eliminated. Lelouch reveals to Azula and Franziska that he has Elsa and Akiza under his control causing Franziska to call Lelouch a foolish and pathetic player. He can't win without his little power. The challenge is to return a captured baby bear to it's mother. Franziska makes a note to add animal cruelty to the list of things she'd be using Chris for after she wins. The challenge is rather difficult leading to another major fight between Elsa and Azula. The two have an intense duel of fire and ice. Since there's nobody around strong enough to end this fight like last time they continue to rage across the island. Eventually the island gets covered in a mix of snow and fire. Both girls are exhausted beyond continuing. In a final attempt to win Azula charges a blast of lightning at Elsa. Elsa manages to make an ice shield at the last moment, but the redirected lightning causes the bear cave to collapse. Since the challenge cannot formally end Elsa and Azula are both disqualified. Lelouch breaks his Grass control on Elsa and bids Azula farewell. Azula admits she enjoyed the company of Franziska and Lelouch. She'd almost go as far as to call them good friends. Elsa said goodbye to Akiza and Leo. After everyone left, Leo and Sephiroth met. Their plan worked to get Azula and Elsa to fight. Now they just needed to get rid of Lelouch.

 **EP25** : The final seven are in for quite a shock with their next challenge. They each have to assemble a giant puzzle. They get more pieces of their puzzle by completing different tasks. Seeing as how she is still safe for another two eliminations Franziska stops caring about putting effort into the challenge. Leo berates her for her cheap tactic, but she rebuttals that sacrificing her whip more than makes up for it. Due to arguing with Franziska, Leo gets distracted and Sakamoto wins the challenge easily. He gives his invincibility to Lelouch feeling he won't need it. Akiza wants Leo to vote for Sakamoto since Franziska and Lelouch are invincible. Leo stresses the importance of the neutral votes. Katana and Sephiroth are the only neutral votes left. He's on good terms with Sephiroth, but Katana is a wild card. She does not speak with anyone and nobody knows what she is thinking. The best choice would be to get rid of her. Franziska's alliance prepares to vote off Leo as he's the main threat against them. Franziska can't seem to shake Leo's words though that she's relying on her 5 day invincibility to get by. Deciding she wants to personally prove Leo wrong she says to keep him in until she can personally best the fool. Katana is eliminated and the last member of Human Beings is gone.

 **EP26** : The final six are paired into teams for the next challenge. Leo is paired with Franziska, Lelouch is paired with Sephiroth, and Akiza is paired with Sakamoto. They need to complete a series of tasks for the challenge. Whichever team finishes first is the winner. Leo and Franziska have the most difficulty working together. They spend most of their time arguing and fighting. Their difficult personalities conflict quite heavily. Sephiroth is untrusting of Lelouch and cautious of his Geass ability. Though Sephiroth is powerful enough to beat anyone at this point he keeps in the background to avoid making himself a target. Akiza and Sakamoto work well together getting close to winning. To slow then down Lelouch gets Akiza back under his control. Inside her mind Akiza is trying to fight back against Lelouch and his Geass. As she is about to give up, she hears the faint voice of Bakura. They are still linked, and though his spirit is weak he gives her enough strength to escape from Lelouch's control with her psychic powers. Akiza and Sakamoto win the challenge and Lelouch is voted off. Before he leaves he tries to use his Geass ability on Chris to demand the prize money, but it fails. Lelouch can only use his powers on a person once, and Chris reveals he tricked Lelouch into using it on him way back in the beginning. Lelouch angrily leaves and there are only five left.

 **EP27** : The final five have an intense game of truth or dare. Whoever fails to complete their dare or tell their truth is automatically eliminated. Franziska no longer has her immunity from giving up her whip so she demands Chris returns it to her. He refuses saying he never said he'd give it back. The challenge goes on for quite a while with intense dares and humiliating truths. It's a close game, but Akiza gets stuck with a dare she can't complete. She has to destroy her most prized possession. Seeing as how she could never part with her deck she loses the challenge. Leo says goodbye to Akiza and tells her that she was his closest companion. Franziska also shows Akiza a sign of respect calling her a worthy foe. With Akiza gone there are four left. Later that night Leo enters Franziska's cabin where she is the only female left. He returns her whip to her, having stolen it from Chris. She thanks him, but not before saying he's still a fool. He rolls his eyes and goes to sleep.

 **EP28** : Franziska, Sakamoto, Leo, and Sephiroth are the final four. The challenge for the final four is a race around the island completing several tasks along the way. Sephiroth decides to stop holding back now that he is so close to winning and unleashes his true power. The others are blown away by his raw ability and skills. He easily completes the challenge first. Leo uses all of his best spells to help him out well. He also manages to find a nearby horse and that helps him in the completing soon. Franziska is having a nervous breakdown of not being able to compete with Leo and Sephiroth. She is supposed to be the perfect competitor, but she's clearly outclassed. She breaks down crying at how pathetic she's doing. Sakamoto finds her and comforts her. He reassures her that she has made it this far because she was a strong player. She was smart enough to know who to vote for, and led her team to victory. She reiterates that she can't compare to Leo or Sephiroth and even says Sakamoto outclasses her as he is perfect at everything. Sakamoto decides he knows what he has to do and helps Franziska finish. Since he finished last he is eliminated. Before he leaves he reassures Franziska that he knows she can win no matter how outclassed she is.

 **EP29** : Franziska continues to feel that she does not belong in the final three. She did not play a perfect game as she intended and relied on others to win instead of herself. She also admits Leo was right about her using 5 days of invincibility to get by with no effort. Sephiroth is confident that he will win with no problems now while Leo continues to plan and wait. The challenge for the final 3 is an interesting one. The previous 27 eliminated contestants are hiding somewhere on the island. The final 3 have to find as many hidden contestants as they can and return to Chris by night. Leo and Sephiroth go off trying to find as many as they can while Franziska merely accepts her inevitable loss. As she is wandering she finds Sakamoto and yells at him for what he did last time. He deserved to be here, not her. Sakamoto brushes it off and tells her that she is wrong. She is the only one of the three leaders remaining for a reason. She was the toughest leader and a great strategist. The only reason he made it as far as he did was because of her leadership. The pair find Akiza, but Franziska is far behind. Getting an idea of how to catch up Akiza summons her Black Rose Dragon and carries Franziska around the island to look from the sky. Franziska finally concedes to Akiza that her powers are real and she prepares to win having her fighting spirit reignited. Several locations from throughout the season are revisited and there are also brief moments featuring the eliminated contestants. It is soon nightfall, and the final three race back to Chris. When they get there each person has found 9 contestants and it's a three-way tie. Chris reveals there is one person left to find. They brought Sophie Kane back. Terry and Supergirl know where her cave is, but are reluctant to give up the location due to Needles and Juri being after her. Tired of their arguing Sephiroth runs off to find her himself. Franziska attempts to negotiate with Terry, but she is getting nowhere with him. Leo has an idea on how to find Sophie by examining the structure of the island and any caves large enough to hide her. In a race to find Sophie the final three are close. Leo just barely gets there first and wins the challenge. Sophie is taken to safety away from Needles and Juri who were being restrained by Terry and Supergirl. Since Leo won he picks who goes to the finale with him. He picks Franziska and Sephiroth retaliates out of anger. He attempts to destroy everyone there, but is quickly stopped by the combined efforts of Squirrel Girl, Saitama, and Supergirl. Leo and Franziska look at each other as the final two.

 **EP30** : The finale between Leo and Franziska von Karma. Franziska is supported by Sakamoto, Saitama, Azula, Gwenpool, Needles, Juri, Lelouch, Rick, Steven, and Daisy. Leo is supported by Peridot, Linkle, Squidward, Elsa, Akiza, Squirrel Girl, Amadeus, Supergirl, Terry, Tracer, Sephiroth, Nathan, Lara, Snake, Sonya, Katana, and Edd. The finale is an intense gauntlet of challenges ending with a final duel between the two of them. While at first it seems that their rivalry is over, the two begin fighting once more. Leo chastices Franziksa for her fixation on perception and childlike attitude. Franziska tells Leo his been a fool the entire game, and is only here because she wanted to beat him herself. The final duel is intense with Franziska's whip having difficulty keeping up with Leo's sword and spells. The two continue to yell at each other as the fight continues. They get closer to each other with each new insult until they are inches apart. To everyone's surprise the insults turned into passion as they kissed each other. Distracted by the kiss they didn't notice a ticking bomb and a small explosion nearby. The explosion knocked them down and only one got up. That would be the winner. Leo is the canon winner and Franziska canon runner up. Franziska would congratulate Leo on his victory and call him by his name for the first time instead of Norhian Fool. Leo is shocked Franziska knows his name, and Franziska responds by laughing and whipping him. The two ignore their kiss as though it didn't happen. The season ends with Chris teasing a season 2.

That's how the season would play out. I like to think of this story as 4 separate arcs, each being based on a rivalry. Part 1 is Azula vs Elsa. Part 2 is Terry vs Needles. Part 3 is Akiza vs Evil Bakura. Part 4 is Leo vs Franziska. I also had some ideas for season 2, but nothing much. A few plot points would be

-Love Triangle with Steven, Leo, and Franziska

-Akiza venturing into the Spirit Realm to get Bakura's spirit back

-Gwenpool accepting she's in a fanfiction and using that to influence events her way.

-New contestants submitted by readers along with returning contestants.

-Lelouch and Azula having a flirty relationship.

-Elsa and Azula's rivalry evolving

-Some development for Katana

-Development for Linkle

-Development for Peridot

-More along the way

Sorry again about how things turned out. Hopefully my new start will work better. I'll get that started soon. It'll be simpler, a smaller cast, less obscure characters, and more fun. Let me know you're thoughts on this story had it finished.


End file.
